Brillo Naranja 2
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Los padres estan dispuestos a hacer todo por sus hijos, incluso si eso significa dar su vida por ellos. Historia a largo plazo de la pareja Naranja: Kushina y Minato Historia de regalo para Hibary... Mandemosla a la horca hahahaha.
1. Llegaste tu

**Activando alarma - ¡Cucu! -**

**Ghomms aqui les traigo por el Catorce de Febrero, (y tambien por que soy nueva por aqui) la Historia que fabrico mi imaginacion de nuestros idolos (tambores para hacerla de emocion) : Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.**

**Es basicamente mi primer MinaKushi asi que decidi que seria primero la historia en general de ellos dos. Si es que alguien llega a leer esta historia comenten por favor y sean sinceros, plis. (no importa que me la mienten)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia si es mia o y secuestre a Hana Hyuuga de Bella Scullw**

**Advertencias: Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n. Las letras en Negrita son las conversaciones mentales de Kushina con el Kyubi.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 1: Llegaste tu

Lunes 9:30 a.m

Se coloco a un lado del profesor y paseo su vista por todo el salon examinando sus nuevos companeros

**- una rara, una raro, un tonto, una tonta,-** describia Kyubi calificandolos **– hay mira la nena de oro -**dijo cuando su mirada se encontro con el rubio Namikaze

**- callate kyubi**

- Muy bien, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna transferida, que asistira a la academia- dijo el sensei a la clase

-**te hablan mocosa-**

- Soy Kushina Uzumaki, ttebane- grito sin querer, tapandose la boca al instante por el echo

**- no te escuche, que dijiste- **pregunto sarcastico

**-callate kurama, fue tu culpa –** regano ella

El presto atencion a la nina que seguia a su sensei, notando su cabellera mas que nada, se veia nerviosa e impaciente, ¿quien era? Se preguntaba

- Muy bien, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna transferida, que asistira a la academia- dijo el sensei a la clase. Bien era una alumna nueva, ¿otra de la que correr, otra acosadora? Se preguntaba ¿o una nueva amiga? ¡una amiga! ¿Al fin?

- Soy Kushina Uzumaki, ttebane- grito ella sacandolo de sus preguntas mentales

En el salon comenzaron a alegar sobre ella y su cabello, "mira ese color", "yo no saldria con con un cabello asi" .kushina tomo un mechon de cabello y lo miro con curiosidad

- vamos vamos, guarden sliencio – pidio el sensei

- **ves nina te dije que te raparas – **se rio Kyubi** – ubieras causado mejor impresion**

ella apreto los punos – **tonto cabello** – le reprimio

-yo, yo sere la primera hokage mujer de la aldea – grito la primer cosa que se le vino a la mente para callarlos, lo cual sirvio muy bien.

Minato se levanto, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y dijo con orgullo

- yo tambien quiero convertirme en un hokage, admirado por todos en la aldea- sonrio feliz de compartir el mismo sueno que la chica

**-uh, te esta diciendo que el lo va a lograr y tu no, la nena de oro cree que vale mas que tu- **trato kyubi de provocarla, cosa con la que tuvo exito

**- no solo es una nena de oro tambien es un flacucho afeminado, yo no creeria ni por un segundo que el pueda convertirse en hokage- **fulmino al rubio con la mirada

El sensei la dirigio a su lugar para despues reaunudar su clase.

=P=P==P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=

12: 15 p.m

Era la hora del descanso, algunos platicaban, otros jugaban y unos hasta dormian. En el fondo del salon se observaba un grupo de chicos en circulo, quienes rodeaban a la Uzumaki mientras se burlaban de su cabello, un chico con ojos aperlados la apunto y dijo

- Tomate, apartir de ahora seras la tomate

- tienes razon- apoyo otro castano llamado Fugaku – tiene el pelo rojo y la cara redonda, justo como un tomate...

-**Oiste mocosa, te queda a la perfeccion – **kyubi se burlaba de ella, ella no decia nada ignoraba a kurama y a esos mocosos con cara amargada, al pasear su vista se encontro con el rubio Namikaze quien la veia con cara de burla y lastima, lo que le disgusto mucho

El mantenia una platica con uno de los gemelos Hyuuga: Hizashi. Cuando escucho a sus dos mejores amigos molestando a la chica nueva, volteo y la miro con curiosidad, cualquiera chica ya hubiera llorado o algo asi, pero ella ignoraba completamente los comentarios, era fuerte. La chica lo miro con indignacion, dandole a entender a el que ella podia defenderse sola, pero en todo caso si sus amigos se pasaban el interferiria. Asi que regreso su conversacion con el Hyuuga.

Tomate, bueno tenia que admitirlo, era vergonzoso pero era justo lo que parecia, lo admitia pero solo mentalmente

-Es tiempo de cosecha- pregunto Fugaku divertido tomando un mechon de su cabello, ¡ error !, Paso el limite, nadie tocaba su cabello, nadie, odiaba ese cabello, pero seguia siendo suyo, ahora les ensenaria a no molestarla

- a quien llamas tomate – le pregunto tomandolo con fuerza de la mano, conteniendo furia

aun, el trato de safarse, pero rayos esa fuerza – escuchenme, yo tambien odio los tomates ttebane – tomo vuelo, giro, y lo uso a el como costal para golpear a los otros para despues dejarlo caer y subirsele para golpearlo – sigan llamandome tomate, y veran lo que obtienen- escucho la risa de otros ninos, se detuvo y miro a la nena de oro riendose,

- **Se burla de ti – **dijo el kyubi como si estuviera indignado por el echo

**- quien es el para burlarse** – le echo una mirada intimidante y pregunto

- de que te estas riendo – de manera intimidante

Minato y Hizashi entablaban una conversacion cuando escucharon a sus amigos y su hermano gritar, voltearon y vieron a todos los chicos tirados y a Uzumaki encima de Fugaku golpeandolo en la cabeza, eso realmente no tenia precio, todos respetaban a Fugaku solo por el echo de que era el futuro lider del clan Uchiha, ningun chico se atrevia siquera a defenderse cuando este se pasaba de engreido con ellos (claro que Minato, Hiashi y Hizashi si), y menos una chica. Pero el divino espectaculo frente a ellos era sin duda sorprendente, Fugaku Uchiha, futuro lider de su clan, uno de los genios mas respetados de la aldea, temible, incansable y asi, siendo aplastado por una chica. Asi que sin poder evitarlo rompieron en risas por el espectaculo

- de que te estas riendo- le pregunto la chica de manera amenazante, juro haber visto un aura negra a su alrededor ,su cabello levantado en nueve mechones y los ojos rojos, por instinto de supervivencia dejo de reir y se volteo tomando su rostro un color rojo que compitiendo con el cabello de ella, era muchisimo mas rojo. Trago duro y volteo a verla de reojo, saliendo de su cabeza una enorme gota, esa chica daba mas miedo que todos los Bijus juntos (cosa en la que Kurama estaba de acuedro).

Kushina se levanto y dijo a Fugaku

- sigan molestandome y veran lo que obtienen, ttebane - en forma amenazante

el se levanto limpio el hilo de sangre que salio de su boca y contesto con descaro

- hump, tienes razon, Tomate no es algo para ti, tu eres algo mas bien – dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar – un Habanero Sangriento

-**ese te queda aun mejor, chiquilla **

Ella dio un paso dispuesta a darle otra palisa, pero una chica de piel Blanca y cabello negro que tenia una gran sonrisa, se interpuso en su camino estirandole la mano en forma de saludo

-Mikoto Uchiha, mucho gusto -. A Kushina le tomo un poco de timpo reaccionar, sorprendida por la actitud de la chica, cuando lo iso, correspondio al saludo sonriendo

- Kushina, ttebane, igualmente

- me agradas Kushina, mira ella, - senalo a una chica detras de ella con ojos aperlados y piel blanca, que resaltaba con lo rosadas de sus mejillas – Es Hana

-Mu.. mucho gusto, Uzu-san – tartamudeo la chica

- Hola Hana – contesto Kushina – estas algo roja ttebane

- bu.. bueno, yo – balbuceo poniendose aun mas roja de lo que estaba

- que haras despues de clase Kushina – pregunto Mikoto

- Nada ttebane – mintio

-**que no tienes que ir a que te ensenen tu nuevo apartamento – **pregunto Kyubi

**- tu callate, ya duermete**

**-**bien, entonces ya esta dicho, saliendo de aqui nos emprenderemos al tour Mikoto- dijo la Uchiha emocionada

- tour Mikoto – pregunto un chico de ojos aperlados, copia del tonto que estaba molestando a Kusina hace un rato – me encantan esos tour, puedo acompanarlas –

- claro, entre mas mejor – contesto gustosa

- espera – interrumpio Kushina – no eres igual que esos amargados, cierto

- claro que no de echo, estoy de acuerdo en eso de amargados – afirmo seguro

-¡Bien!- grito Mikoto emocionada – a la salida Tour Mikotero.

=P=P==P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=

Salida 3: 10 p.m

Y lo prometido para Mikoto es ley, ella, Kushina, Hana y Hizashi se encontraban en el arbol que se encontraba frente a la academia, Kushina se columpiaba felizmente infantil en el culumpio que se encontraba en este

-Bien que inicie el tour Mikotero- grito feliz la Uchiha

- y que aremos – pregunto Kushina bajando de un salto del columpio

- que mas, conocer la aldea, y empezaremos por los de la academia – comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta de donde salian los alumnos y se quedaban platicando la mayoria, se acercaron a un trio de jovenes y Mikoto saludo –Hey, que hay .Cho –

- amm, amm, Hola Mikoto – saludo un chico gordito, que comia papas fritas

- Hola- contesto otro de cabello rubio oscuro, el ultimo solo se limito a hacer un gesto saludando sin muchas ganas, casi durmiendose.

- ella es una nueva alumna en mi grupo – empujo a Kushina hacia delante mostrandola – ella es Kushina Uzumaki –

- Hola – el joven llenito dejo de comer y le tendio la mano – Mucho gusto yo me llamo Choza, Choza Akimichi -

- hola Cho-san – Sonrio y tomo su mano agitandola exageradamente

- Yo soy Inoza Yamanaka

- Mucho gusto -

El ultimo chico suspiro

- Que problematico, Shikaku Nara

- Acaso tienes sueno Shikaku-san – pregunto ladeando la cabeza Kushina, haciendo reir a los demas

- no te preocupes Uzu-san, El unico sueno de Shikaku, es dormir para siempre

- ahhh, asi que tu eres la Bella Durmiente ttebane – Comento ella divertida haciendo reir nuevamente a todos

- Y que Shikaku, si lo eres – le pregunto Inoza entre risas

- es problematico, pero no – suspiro con resignacion – desafortunadamente no – al decir esto iso que todos se callaran y les saliera una enorme gota en la cabeza, tachandolo de perezoso. Despues de un rato de platica y risas se despidieron para seguir con la siguiente parada

Y pararon enfrente de un grupo de chicas, que parecia que esperaban algo ansiosas

- ellas son el grupo de las Obsesionadas fanaticas – presento Mikoto

- Obsesionadas fanaticas – se pregunto asi misma – de que -

- de quienes – corrigio Hizashi algo molesto

- si – apoyo Hana – de los tres Genios de la academia –

- Genios – pregunto frunciendo el ceno – quienes – dudaba eso

- de ellos – senalo Mikoto

El grupo de "Obsesionadas fanaticas" empezo a gritar de emocion, a suspirar y basicamente se derretian por los tres genios de la academia que venian saliendo como de costumbre juntos: Minato Namikaze, Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha. En cierta forma a los dos ultimos eso les gustaba, les agradaba ser aclamados e imposibles, aunque eso ayudaba a que se isieran mas engreidos. Al que definitivamente eso no lo interesaba y parte le asustaba era a Minato, tenia que estar alerta todo el tiempo, evitando un intento de violacion, y corriendo casi todos los dias de sus seguidoras, el no habia echo nada para merecer eso solo era amable, ¿tan malo era eso?. Ese dia solo esperaba salir y encontrarse con la Uzumaki para intentar entablar una amistad, ademas de que le llamaba la atencion, el clan Uzumaki era muy poderoso, pero sobre todo queria ver de cerca ese extravagante cabello

Kushina rompio en carcajadas tras ver de quien se trataba

- enserio ellos – se burlo – deben estar ciegas – Hizashi la acompano en su burla

Las fanaticas la fulminaban con la mirada, como se atrevia a burlarse de ellos. Pero ella ignoro completamente aquello

- el que tiene los ojos aperlados es Hiashi Hyuuga – informo Mikoto – es el hermano mayor de Hizashi, es uno de los tres genios, futuro lider del Clan Hyuuga

- y un amargado engreido – completo Hizashi – y por favor no divulges por todos lados que es mi hermano –

- vaya, pero si son iguales, es algo evidente

- no... no deberias hablar asi de tu hermano Hizashi-kun – Comento Hana

- pero que tiene de malo si no miente, es un amargado engreido ttebane – apoyo Kushina a su nuevo amigo con gusto

- el castano es, Fugaku Uchiha, otro de los genios y tambien es el futuro lider del clan –

- Pobre de tu clan Mikoto – le dio el pesame Kushina a ella

- lo se, - contesto – y el ultimo es el genio mas destacado entre los tres Minato Namikaze, dicen que es un genio con habilidades sobresalientes, que aparece cada decada

**- asi que asi se llama la nena de oro eh- **comento Kurama

**-** no creo que sea cierto ni una sola palabra de eso – comento con fastidio – ademas eso no me importa, tambien es un engreido ttebane– nadie comento algo al respecto

- bien, sigamos – rompio el silencio Mikoto

Y asi recorieron toda la aldea, parando con frecuencia, durante el camino Kushina conocio a la mayoria de la gente, entre la cual se encontraban, un viejo pervertido llamado Jiraya, al cual conocio en las aguas termales (espiando por supusto), una rubia con pechos del tamano de su cabeza cada uno, Tsunade Senju, a la que encontraron saliendo de una casa de apuestas, mas enojada que nada, ansiosa por consegir mas dinero. Y a otro genio, un cara de serpiente que se llamaba Orochimaru, aunque ella le llamo "Papa serpiente". A el lo conocio cuando se le ocurrio ir a molestar al Hokage (sin decirselos a sus nuevos amigos). Ah y tambien un maravilloso lugar donde preparaban el mejor ramen del mundo llamado "Ichiraku Ramen", con un simpatico dueno llamado Teuchi. Tambien conocio el monumento de las cabeza de los Hokage, los campos de entrenamiento, las mansiones de los diferentes Clanes de la aldea y al ultimo el Jardin Central. Donde Mikoto les entrego recuerditos del tour y les compro un helado a cada uno.

Despues de unas largas horas de Tour sus nuevos amigos se despidieron y se diriguieron a su casa, ella regreso por tercera vez a la torre del Hokage donde la dirigieron a su nuevo hogar. El hokage le dio un apartamento nuevo, equipado con todo lo necesario para establecerse ahi, ropa, muebles, despensa etc. Y tambien una pencion mensual con dinero suficiente (y un poquito mas) para gastarlo en lo "necesario" ,en lo que transcurria el mes.

A Minato por algun motivo ( aparte de su cabello) le habia interesado la chica nueva. Sabia que iba a ser dificil que ella le hablara, porque al parecer por algun motivo el no le simpatisaba, la Uzumaki llamo mucho la atencion y no solo por su extravagante cabello, si no tambien por su explosiva actitud, aparte de que al parecer no eran como las otras chicas acosadoras, a el le gustaba la fuerza en cuerpo y alma que ella reflejaba.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P

Otro dia, ya despues de meses, no de echo tres anos 4:23 p.m

Ambos contaban con trece anos de edad, ya se habian graduado y habian sido agrupados en equipos, el equipo numero siete se conformaba por Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y Hana Hyuuga lideradas por Tsunade Senju. Y el equipo numero diez por Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha Hizashi y Hiashi Hyuuga y, liderado por Jiraya.

Minato habia intentado entablar una amistad con Kushina, lo cual hasta el momento no habia logrado, de echo la iso enojar un par de veces, siendo persegido por ella por toda la aldea, destruyendola casi como si la hubieran atacado, no peor. Pero el no podia resignarse, no, no lo haria.

En una ocaccion juntaron sus equipos para una mision, donde descubrieron que ella era la jinchiruki del nueve colas, manteniendo el secreto entre los seis y finguinedo que no sabian cosa alguna. Cualquiera en el caso de Minato se ubiera alejado de ella pero no, el no, el era el chico que siempre se perdia pensando en ella, que se sonrojaba al verla, tenerla cerca o escuchar de ella, el que la admiraba, el que adoraba ese hermoso cabello, el que veia como virtudes sus defectos y asi, en conclucion estaba enamorado, enamorado, el, de todas las chicas, a la que no le simpatizaba, de quien no huia, de todas las chicas del mundo, ella era la elegida, ¡ella!, y eso no cambiara (y enserio no lo iso).

Kushina ya habia crecido y se habia desarollado mas, ya no tenia la cara redonda y ya no era molestada por los chicos mas que por Fugaku-baka y el dobe de Hiashi. Se habia echo amiga, no hermana, de Hana, Mikoto y Hizashi. Y su odio hacia el afeminado rubio habia reducido, a veces le molestaba que ella pasara y el se quedara inmobil como tonto, viendola con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, le divertia como Ero-senin lo despertaba, aventandole encima el enorme pergamino que llevaba en su espalda, y cuando lo hacia el terminaba en el suelo, completamente rojo y con un enorme moreton. "bien echo ero-senin, que rayos me ve el afeminado" pensaba cada ves que pasaba (casi todos los dias).

En una mision Minato escucho una cancion titulada "Y llegaste tu" de Banda el recodo

Antes de conocerte  
todo eres triste sin ilusion  
eran mis noches frias  
y un gran vacio  
es el que llenaba  
a mi corazon.  
Pero cuando llegaste  
de mi arrancaste tanto dolor  
me motivaste a amarte  
con tu cariño y tu ternura  
mi vida cambio

(Coro)  
Y llegaste tu  
como primavera  
en el frio invierno a mi corazon  
Y llegaste tu  
entrando en mi alma  
como dulce nota  
de una tierna cancion  
Y llegaste tu  
trayendo contigo  
todo un dulece sueño  
lleno de ilusion  
Desde que tu llegaste  
me enamoraste con puro amor  
Y hoy quiero confesarte  
que solo tuyo, que solo tuyo  
es mi corazon.

Desde que llegaste mija(o)  
ni de dormir me acuerdo  
Y TU?

Y llegaste tu  
como primavera  
en el frio invierno a mi corazon  
Y llegaste tu  
entrando en mi alma  
como dulce nota  
de una tierna cancion  
Y llegaste tu  
trayendo contigo  
todo un dulece sueño  
lleno de ilusion  
Desde que tu llegaste  
me enamoraste con puro amor  
Y hoy quiero confesarte  
que solo tuyo, que solo tuyo  
es mi corazon.

Y ciertamente esa cancion le gusto, describia exactamente lo que le pasaba a el desde que su amada Kushina llego a la aldea, lo que le dio de nuevo a su vida, ella era peleonera, escandalosa e infantil, era diferente era honesta, directa, era fuerte, era toda una digna Uzumaki, no era la mujer mas educada del mundo, ni era muy femenina, de echo era todo lo contrario a el. Pero el se habia enamorado de ella cuando estaban en la academia, no le importaba que sus amigos lo tacharan de un "no genio" por estar enamorado de ella, que su sensei le tirara pergaminos gigantes encima y mucho menos ser perseguido por ella por toda la aldea con amenazas de muerte. No claro que no el la amaba y estaba seguro que la haria su esposa, claro que si.

**Bien me pase cuatro horas asiendo el primer capitulo, se que es algo exagerado normalmente lo hubiera echo en menos de una hora, pero la mandona de mi madre no me dejaba avanzar, pareciera que lo hace agrede, cuando estoy aplastada sin hacer cosa alguna puede no hablarme en todo el dia, pero eso si estoy mega ocupada, haciendo algo entretenido o productivo, no me deja ni un segundo en paz. ¿No les pasa eso? Puff.. Waro-waro madre**

**EN FIN no se si quedo el primer capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso o y como no estudio o trabajo hasta agosto y tampoco tengo tantos animos como para salirme de vaga, creo que me dedicare a la escritura, el chiste es que mi banda ancha me esta fallando y no tengo muchos medios para meterme a internet, pero tratare de subir al menos tres veces a la semana**

**Chayito Ghomms, Ghommsita.**


	2. Una tonta Apuesta

**Activando alarma - ¡Cucu! -**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia si es mia o y secuestre a Hana Hyuuga de Bella Scullw**

**Advertencias: Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n. Las letras en Negrita son las conversaciones mentales de Kushina con el Kyubi y asi.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 2: Una tonta apuesta

"Intrusa, como si una intrusa pudiera convertirse en hokage" estas palabras bombardeaban su cabeza, Kushina recordaba con frecuencia una pelea que tuvo con un chico mucho mayor que ella hace ya unos anos, claro como de costumbre ella habia ganado, pero cuando el chico se retiro pronuncio esas palabras que ella no podia dejar de recordar. Su hogar ahora era Konoha, pero en cierta forma aun no lo veia asi, ella se sentia solo una forastera, ¡una intrusa!, "como si una intrusa pudiera convertirse en hokage", "yo voy a ser la primera Hokage mujer de la aldea"

-Hokage- susurro, **-**Es porque no queria ser una intrusa, es porque queria que esta aldea fuera mi hogar, si esa fue la por la unica razon por la que dije eso** – **penso, ahora tenia tres grandes amigos, pero eso no llenaba su corazon, en el habia un vacio, un vacio muy doloroso, recordo las palabras de Mito-san, cuando pidio verla antes de que se convirtiera en el contenedor del nueve colas, " primero debes llenarte de amor, si lo haces podras llevar una vida feliz", no estaba perdida, quien demonios se iba a fijar en el habanero sangriento, y si lo hacian en cuanto supieran su secretito sobre ser jinchiruki huirian, El amor era indispensable pero por su parte al menos, ella no lo conseguiria (si claro, todas tenemos envidia de ese gran amor de sobra que tenia).

Kushina movio la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, ahora mismo tenia que ir, y tener una pelea a muerte con el Hokage, por su titulo, quien sabe tal vez hoy si lo lograba. Asi que comenzo a correr hacia la torre Kage

Minato se encontraba con su equipo y con el equipo numero siete, a eccepcion de Kushina, a quien esperaban desde ya hace casi media hora, entre sus sensei habia surguido una tonta apuesta, echo por el que se encontraban ahi

- Hizashi, a que hora le dijiste a Kushina que nos teniamos que reunir, eh- pregunto Mikoto ya deseperada, El se puso rojo y nervioso

-Yo no le avise, pense que lo ibas a hacer tu – contesto nervioso rascandose la nuca

-¡Que!, no le dijiste, porque no nos dijiste eso hace media hora – reclamo frustrada

- bu,bue..no yo – balbuceo sin saber que contestar, los demas hay solo suspiraron con cansancio

- tendremos que irla a buscar o se ara tarde – informo Jiraya

- separemonos, casi todos aqui tienen buenos ojos, ustedes los Uchiha y Hyuuga busquenla por toda la aldea, Minato la buscara en Ichiraku y Jiraya en la Torre Kage- ordeno la rubia Senju. Indivudualmente a los chicos les salio una gota de la cabeza, hablaban como si fueren a realizar una mision clasificacion S

- por que la urgencia sensei- se atrevio a preguntar el rubio

- Aposte con Tsunade, que si ustedes y yo lograbamos ganarle, a ella y a su equipo en las cartas, tendria una cita conmigo y no me golpeara por un mes- contesto ero-senin serio, como si realmente fuera una mision, la gota en la cabeza de los chicos se agrando, para eso los tenian ahi

- y que ganamos nosotros- pregunto el Uchiha –lo mismo – en cierta forma tambien deseaban eso, claro cada quien con su respectiva enamorada pero Hizashi sobraba, ademas descansar un mes de la golpiza de la Uzumaki, con eso se conformaban

-No lo se arreglense ustedes con eso- respondio sin interes Tsunade

Claro que los ahi presentes ya estaban pensando en que pedir individualmente cada uno

(ya se lo imaginaran).

Casualmente por ahi paso Orochimaru y su equipo (anko), y Tsunade tuvo la maravillosa idea de invitarlo a participar

Mikoto sonrio malvadamente, paseando por su mente lo que obtendria ganando, a la vez que pensaba la manera mas rapida de traer a la Uzumaki

- yo la traere, esperen – apenas dijo, Mikoto desaparecio en una cortina de humo dejando a todos confundidos

Pasaron apenas unos escasos minutos y una mancha roja aparecio, seguida de la Uchiha, la primera tenia un aura malvada rodeandole que pocos alcanzaron a ver, ya que Kushina llego como un remolino, tiro a Minato y se posiciono encima de el, tomandolo bruscamente por el cuello de su camisa

- moriras Namikaze – gruno acercandolo a su rostro, el se puso rojo, nervioso y sudaba por su vida

- ayudelo sensei – dijieron Hiashi y Fugaku al mismo timepo empujando a ero-senin

- ¡Que!, estan locos, no, yo no – y salto detras de su amiga Tsunade, quien fue la unica que no temio por su vida, e interfirio para salvar al rubio

-calmate Kushina – la tomo de la camisa y la levanto, el rubio retrocedio sentado, respirando de manera exagerada, tratando de bajar el rojo de su rostro, a el no le importaba mucho la golpiza que recibiria quien sabe porque, si no los escasos milimetros que separaban su rostro del de la Kunoichi.

Despues de controlar a Kushina, todos le explicaron que pasaria, pero hubo un cambio de planes tras la interferencia de Orochimaru, poniendole mas "sabor" a la competencia, cambiando el aburrido juego de cartas, por competencias mas "emocionantes". Cada uno iso un papelito con retos y se separaron Hombres vs Mujeres. Con distintos retoas cada uno.

El primero que salio era para las Mujeres: "Hagan reir a Orochimaru", era el reto escrito, pero vaya que eso era dificil. Todas empezaron a rodear al senin contando chites, haciendo muecas y ruiditos, que en vez de hacer reir al hombre le disgustaron

- vamos "papa serpiente" ria – pidio enojada la pelirroja

- ya lo se – grito Tsunade – Jiraya es perfecto – dijo como si lo admirara

A todos les salio una gota de la cabeza, Jiraya se puso rojo y exclamo avergonzado y con arrogancia

- lo se, lo se –

Todos voltearon a ver cuando oyeron a Orochimaru ¡REIR!,

-Perfecto, el inutil ese-

PUNTO para las mujeres, aunque no entendieron porque rayos se habia reido de eso.

Reto para los hombres: "traten de que Hiashi se acerque a Hana mucho y que ella no se desmaye", todos suspiraron resignados, eso no era posible. PUNTO Para las mujeres

- estos retos son, aburridos, no emocionantes – reclamo "papa serpiente"

Reto para los hombres: "traten de no ponerse Borrachos antes que Tsunade"

-Esto es facil – comento Orochimaru. Todos fueron a un bar, a los chicos los dejaron entrar con la excusa de que era una mision.

Pusieron diez botellas de Sake frente a cada uno de los sanin, (claro que los ninos no iban a tomar)

- empiezen – Gritaron emocionados los chicos,

10, 15, 17 Botellas de sake. Orochimaru cayo de espalda derrotado

-humm, uno menos – dijo la Senju orgullosa, pero mareada

20, 21,22,23... Tsunade fue derrotada, cayendo dormida, ero-senin parpadeo confundido

- usted puede levantese sensei – la peliroja la animaba a seguir mientras la sarandeaba un poco pero ella ya no siguio. Jiraya levanto la mano alzando la botella

-SALUD- grito borracho, cayendo tambien de espalda, pero siguio tomando.

PUNTO para los hombres. Intentaron llevarse a sus sensei de ahi pero se resistieron, asi que salieron para continuar con los retos, ya despues regresarian por ellos.

Reto para las mujeres: "Ganenle a Chouza en comer algo"

Llevaron a Chouza, a Ichiraku Ramen, explicandole la situacion, y el gustoso acepto.

-Bien, Kushina vs Chouza, quien debore primero los 25 diferentes platos de ramen ganara,- Hizashi promocionaba la pelea, a la cual se habian unido espectadores

Por supuesto gano Kushina, nadie le ganaba a ella si de ramen hablaban (tal vez Naruto), el Akimichi se rindio en el plato 22, eso era demasiado incluso para el. PUNTO para las mujeres

Todos pasaron por el bar en el que abandonaron a sus sensei, si apenas se asomaron al lugar y vieron a Orochimaru y Tsunade arriba de una mesa, abrazados como grandes compadres, rodeados de otros borrachos, incluido el peliblanco

- Que levanten la mano los que quieren seguro social!- grito Orochimaru sin que se le entendiera muy bien

-SALUD- gritaron los demas, alzando su botella.

No mejor los dejarian ahi

Y asi pasaron casi todo el dia y parte de la noche cumpliendo retos, obteniendo un puntaje de hombres quince y mujeres catorce, puntos.

- este es para las mujeres, dice – Minato leia el siguiente y penultimo reto – encuentra algo mas perfecto que Orochimaru – a todos les salio una gota de la cabeza, era obvio quien lo habia escrito

- ya sigue con el ultimo – Fugaku le quito el sobre donde pusieron los retos, sacando el ultimo – el ultimo es para las mujeres, si pierden, nosotros ganamos, asi que preparense para perder –

- nosotras ganaremos, ttebane – debatio la peliroja – no te emociones –

- eso crees tomate, apostemos

- bien si nosotras ganamos, tu tendras que tenirte el cabello de rojo, un rojo mas intenso que el mio (sabemos que eso es imposible), y tendras que sonreir como tonto ante todos, aparte de limpiar mi apartamento un mes, que dices ttebane

- echo, pero si nosotros ganamos, dejaras de golpearnos por un mes, y aparte participaras en el festival del catorce de febrero, vistiendo femenina durante la fiesta, y no nos molestaras mas a Mikoto y a mi, durante nuestras citas

-bien, ganare ttebane – contesto segura de ganar la Uzumaki, hasta hicieron un "papeleo" y eso para hacer el trato oficial

Quien piensan que gano, esperan ver a un ridiculo Fugaku pelirrojo sonriente, o a una femenina Kushina participando en el festival del amor. Pues que creen, el segundo, si Kushina perdio y Mikoto conservo a su pelinegro novio, porque si ellos ya eran pareja, claro que Hana y Hiashi tambien. El motivo por el que perdio fue porque el reto decia: "Que Kushina le aga una declaracion amorosa a Minato de la forma mas femenina y rosa posible." Obvio que Kushina jamas se ubiera "rebajado" a eso, preferia pagar la tonta apuesta a eso, mil veces mas que eso. Aunque faltaban cinco meses para eso, tal vez se le olvide, penso Kushina, a lo que Kurama prometio recordarselo de alguna forma si eso pasaba.

La aldea estaba algo rara por algun tiempo, Tsunade no le daba palizas al peliblanco, al contrario se le veia, de su brazo comportandose amable. Los tres genios ya no eran golpeados por la Uzumaki, (aunque si los molestaba y les hacia bromas, despues de todo el trato solo decia que no podia golpearlos), Las citas de Hana y Mikoto con sus novios, ya no eran interrumpidas por "accidentes" (bueno si, una que otra vez). Y a Orochimaru le gritaban con frecuencia –YO QUIERO SEGURO SOCIAL- a lo que otros aportaban su –SALUD-. Y todo por quel dia, Pero fuera de eso todo era normal

=P=P==P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=

Kushina se dirigia hacia la Torre Kage, la habian llamado para una mision y tendria que reunirse ahi con sus companeros, venia del bosque, se habia adentrado ahi para estar sola un rato. Y alla estaban esos pensamientos y ese dolor otra vez,

-una intrusa jamas sera aceptada o amada en la aldea- penso

-**Que pasa mocosa, basta de darle vueltas a eso- **dijo ya fastidiado el Kyubi, ella suspiro no teniendo ganas de pelear

**- tu crees que algun dia podre tener una familia kyubi-chan-**

**- porque me preguntas eso**

**- bueno, yo pienso, no, estoy casi segura de que no**

**- porque, que te hace pensar eso mocosa**

**-quien puede querer al habanero sangriento**

**- tu realmente estas ciega- **dijo rodando los ojos pensando en la nena de** oro – y realmente necesitas eso**

**- me agradas Kyubi-chan y todo, pero desearia alguien mas para compartir mi vida, pero eso sucedera**

**-quien sabe, Mito la otra Uzumaki, era esposa del primero, pero no todas tienen la misma suerte**

**- si me convierto en hokage, crees que aumente la posibilidad, de tener una familia**

**-Mocosa, eso solo seria convenencia, se supone que la familia esta llena de amor y tarugada y media, de que te serviria, ademas tienes catorce anos, preocupate por eso luego**

**-tienes razon, mucha de echo, despues de todo si tienes corazon, eh**

**- no molestes, ya me voy, dormire- **Kushina rio levemente.

Ya era la hora de reunirse, y ella no habia si quiera molestado al tercero un poco, ademas llegaria tarde, algo que nadie sabia, es que Kushina un dia del mes el sello de Kyubi se debilitaba y ella, usaba mucho chackra, no era la gran cosa, pero se agotaba facilmente, se maldijo, parecia una kunoichi sin estar en forma.

El equipo numero siete ya se encontraba en la torre, solo esperando a Kushina, cosa rara, normalmente llegaba primero, para tener un encuentro con el Sandaime, por su titulo, cosa que jamas conseguia, pero que mas,habia que esperarla

**Y hasta aqui el fic de hoy, no planee exactamente hacer este fic, pero necesitaba algo de relleno para la historia, me tarde en escribirlo por que el dobe de mi hermano descompuso mi lap, y tarde en componerla en fin. Gracias a los miembros de KDTS por todo, pero por hoy mas por alimentarme mientras escribia en fic, por cierto el Spaggeti estaba delicioso**

**EN FIN no se si quedo el primer capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso o y como no estudio o trabajo hasta agosto y tampoco tengo tantos animos como para salirme de vaga, creo que me dedicare a la escritura, el chiste es que mi banda ancha me esta fallando y no tengo muchos medios para meterme a internet, pero tratare de subir al menos tres veces a la semana**

**Chayito Ghomms, Besos llenos de Spaggeti, **

**Ghommsita**


	3. Te quiero asi

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia si es mia o y secuestre a Hana Hyuuga de Bella Scullw**

**Advertencias: Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n. Las letras en Negrita son las conversaciones mentales de Kushina con el Kyubi.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 3: Te quiero Asi

Y ahi estaban, esperando a una retrasada Kushina, tenian que salir a una mision de reconocimiento, no era la gran cosa, pero llegaba tarde

- si no llega en cinco minutos la ire a buscar – rugio la sennin

- debe estar comiendo ramen – comento Mikoto

- pe..pero si en la ... manana co..mio – Hana le recordo a Mikoto, ya que ellas la acompanaron

- y que tiene eso, para ella no importa si acaba de salir de Ichiraku, siempre quiere ramen

-alguna razon tendra para no llegar, esperen un poco mas – pidio el Sandaime.

La puerta se abrio y todos voltearon, esperando que la mancha roja pasara por esa puerta

- hola Tsunade – saludo Jiraya, si era el y su equipo

- oh son ustedes – se lamento ella

- no te alegra mucho verme, verdad – se deprimio el sannin

Minato y los demas isieron una reverencia a forma de saludo

-y la tomate – pregunto Fugaku, Minato fruncio el ceno – no se supone que tiene que estar con ustedes

- la estamos esperando pero ya se tardo mucho – contesto su novia

- y que ella no es muy puntual, de echo no es quien llega primero para tener tiempo de atacar al Sandaime- pregunto extranado el rubio, claro no es que le interesara todo sobre la chica, lo supo casualmente

- si por eso, es que es extrano, pero ustedes que hacen aqui – pregunto la rubia Senju

- el Sandaime nos mando a... – Hiashi fue interrumpido por un gran golpe que se escucho a lo lejos

Kushina se detuvo al sentir varios chakra desconocidos rodeandole, si segia avanzando se encerraria mas, asi que decidio enfrentar a los desconocidos

- salgan - ordeno, ante esto solo salio un ninja en el aire lanzandole algunas kunias, que ella desvio con otro, el ninja quedo frente a ella, se podia apreciar la bandana protectora de la aldea de la nube en su frente y por su aparencia era jounnin (creo que asi se escribe)

- la joven Uzumaki, del extrano chakra contenedora del nueve colas – presento el ninja – mira que suerte – Kushina lo fulmino con la mirada, a sus espaldas salieron otros cinco ninja de las misma apariencia, ni modo de negarlo, su cabello la delataba y sin mencionar al chackra del nueve colas.

Al suelo lanzo unas bombas de humo, para intentar escapar, lo cual no consiguio, tres de los ninjas la atraparon con facilidad, tras una corta pelea ella cayo de rodillas, y uno de los tipos la sostenia con fuerza de la cabellera

- aun sigues siendo una nina, - se burlo - tu cabello es tan duro y rojo, como un hilo, es horrible – los otros ninja se rieron

Kushina comenzo a llorar inconcientemente, sabia que no tenia fuerzas, que estaba deblitada, pero no se dejaria vencer tan facilmente, ademas ese tonto la estaba sosteniendo por el cabello, se burlaba de el, tenia que hacer algo

-a mi... a mi tampoco me gusta este cabello – grito y enfoco una gran parte de chakra en su puno (el cual no era poco), cosa que le habia ensenado la Senju, sabia que usar esa gran cantidad de chakra la debilitaria mas, pero tenia que por lo menos avisar que se la llevaban, lo impacto contra el suelo, destrozandolo, casi todos los ninjas se apartaron recibiendo un pequeno impacto del golpe, pero el que definitivamente no se salvo fue el que la sostenia por la cabellera, sabia que se la llevarian de todos modos asi que decidio no huir, pero si ensenarle una leccion al tonto que se burlaba de su cabello

- pero, pero aun asi sigue siendo mi cabello, mio, que otra eleccion tengo – decia mientras lo golpeaba en la cara, los companeros del ninja la apartaron con algunos golpes de el

- Kyaaaaa- grito fuerte al senetir un gran golpe en su cuello que la paralizo un poco

-rayos, mocosa, lo dejaste muy herido, el impacto le afecto demasiado – reprocho el que parecia su hermano

- debemos llevarlo rapido a que lo curen – comento otro

-ustedes tres llevensela por el camino largo, para que no los descubran, nosotros nos adelantaremos a llevarlo – ordeno el primero

los demas asintieron y ellos desaparecieron

Todos se pusieron en guardia tras escuchar el impacto Tsunade y Jiraya se acercaron a la ventana para observar, a lo lejos en el bosque se veia una gran cortina de humo combinada con otra de tierra. Minato intento recordar donde habia sentido algo similar

- fue un gran golpe, para sentir el impacto a esta distancia – razono Jiraya,

Minato y los demas saltaron por la ventana para posicionarse en el techo y a hacer guardia como los sennin se los pidieron. Hana y Hiashi activaron el Byakugan para ver lo sucedido

- Kyaaaa- se escucho el eco de un grito que venia en esa direccion

-¡Kushina!- gritaron Tsunade desde la oficina del hokage, Minato, Hana y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

Minato rapido salto con intenciones de diriguirse al lugar, pero fue detenido por sus amigos al poco tiempo,

-sueltenme- grito desesperado

- detente Minato – dijo ero-senin llegando a ellos, y enseguida se vio como varios ambu salian de la torre en la direccion del impacto – el viejo ya los envio a ellos, puede ser peligroso, asi que dio la orden que ustedes no vayan –

- pero Kushina! – pataleo, grito, se enfado y demas, el Namikaze iso toda clase de cosas que jamas se ubieran esperado de el, al ultimo cayo bajo el genjustsu de Mikoto y Fugaku el cual se vieron obligados a hacer. Despues lo encerraron en una celda para que este no se escapara tan facilmente.

A Kushina le amarraron con una soga las manos, la escoltaban tres de los ninjas que la habian atacado, ya que los otros tres se habian ido con urgencia de nuevo a su aldea. Iban dos por delante platicando las atrocidades que harian con ella y el otro iba detras de ella sujetando la soga, ella iba ya muy agotada, y prefirio meterse en sus pensamientos con Kurama que escuchar lo que le harian

**- fue muy poco tiempo – **le dijo ella en su conversacion

**- poco tiempo **– pregunto el, ella sin ponerle a tencion al camino tropezo, el ninja que la sujetaba la jalo un poco para que se levantara

- Oye levantate- ella cerro el ojo derecho, gesto de dolor, despues se levanto nuevamente, si cooperaba tal vez no la trataran tan mal

**- si siete anos nada mas, desde que soy tu jinchiruki –**continuo ella

**- ah eso**

**- si, pense que al menos, un poco mas, que moriria mas vieja**

**- no te pongas sentimental mocosa, si eso va a pasar acceptalo**

**- pues que mas me queda**

**- te vas a resignar asi, como asi**

**- tu crees que alguien, a alguien le voy a interesar tanto como para que me rescaten, soy una forastera, ttebane**

**- y que hay de mi, tu eres mi contenedor**

**- ahora que lo mencionas, les interesas tu**

**- si, esos de Konoha solo me ven como un arma, no solo ellos, todos**

**- y entonces, como yo soy tu contenedor...**

A Kushina le vino la pequena esperanza de ser rescatada por el echo de ser el jinchiruki, asi que tenia que dejar una pista, y sin que sus secuestradores se dieran cuenta comenzo a tirar pequenas porciones de su cabello

**- te quedaras calva mocosa**

**- que no querias que me rapara**

**- no, es mas sastifactorio escuchar a los genios mala cara molestarte**

**- pues si no ago esto, ya no volveran a molestarme**

**- tienes razon, ahora se pueden burlar de ti por una nueva causa**

**- eso piensas zorro apetoso**

**- porque apestoso, si la que no le interesa banarse es a ti**

**- por lo cual, te conviertes en uno, ttebane**

**- eres una mocosa, en...**

Minato desperto con esfuerzo en la celda, no habia nadie con el, pero si cerca, sus amigos se escuchaban, comentaban sobre el secuestro de la peliroja, la cual al parecer aun no era rescatada, lo metieron en una celda vieja asi que, con su tecnica resientemente terminada golpeo un extremo dejandolo en libertad y saliendo lo mas rapido posible de ahi adentandose en el bosque, sus amigos escucharon el estallido, pero para su desgracia Minato era de los mas rapidos de Konoha, y lo perdieron facilmente, ensequida dando aviso al hokage, para que isiera algo al respecto.

Minato busco por vario tiempo, pensando en que tal vez, el camino mas largo para llegar a cualquier villa no habia sido considerado, y por eso tal vez aun no la habian encontrado, lo tomo y empezo a buscar por donde se separaban los caminos hacia las villas, buscando algun rastro del enemigo, para su mala suerte era de noche y estaba nubaldo, las nubes tapaban a veces la luz de la luna, que lo ayudaba a encontrar rastros, y todo se hacia mas dificil.

Despues de tiempo de busqueda, kami se considero de el y retiro las nubes de la luna, empezo a buscar mas pistas y se agacho a tocar la tierra, despues de no sentir algo en ella que lo ayudara, suspiro y dirigio su vista hacia otro lado, estresado por no encontrarla, pero algo en esa direccion le llamo la atencion, a lo lejos en el suelo brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna, se acerco y tomo lo que era, para indudablemenete darse cuenta que era, como no saberlo?

Kushina dejo de tirar su cabello, las esperanzas se habian acabado, ya estaban a punto de cruzar los limites de la frontera, ella era una intrusa en Konoha, "como se le ocurio que la rescatarian," dejo de pelear con Kurama y se perdio en su cabeza, ya cansada. Escucho algo caer, "Ha ya estaba alusinando de tanto cansancio", volvio a escuchar algo caer, "si ya estaba loca", y despues volvio a escuchar nuevamente algo caer pero mas a lo lejos, no sabia cuanto habia caminado ya como para estar alucinando, pero prefirio ni siquiera pensarlo, asi que siguio con su vista hacia el suelo,

- estas herida– escucho preguntar una voz familiar, "eso se escucho mas real, espera, demasiado real", se detuvo y miro hacia el frente pero su vista ya estaba nublada y no veia muy bien, aparte de que los arboles y las nubes le quitaban la luz de la luna

La encontro, iba escoltada de tres tipos con uniforme ninja de la nube, y por que kami es bueno lo ayudo, y volvio a tapar la luz de la luna con las nubes, escondio su chakra, se aprovecho de la gran velocidad que tenia y y golpeo en el cuello al sujeto de atras, noqueandolo, para desaparecer enseguida, aprovecho el pequeno instante en el que se distrajeron los ninja de adelante, cuando voltearon a ver, para golpear a otro y desaparecer otra vez, siguio al ultimo tipo con la mirada, cuando se escondio y se teletrasnporto detras de el para acabarlo. Cuando lo logro se diriguio a la chica

Kushina se veia agotada, y al parecer aun no habia notado lo sucedido se paro frente a ella, a unos metros y la miro con curiosidad

- estas herida – pregunto preocupado, la chica se detuvo, al parecer no haber pensado escuchar bien, volteo hacia el, pero la oscuridad, no la dejaba ver, " y porque Kami me quiere mucho" la luz de la luna los ilumino nuevamente, ella lo miro confundida aun no muy convencida, el le sonrio y dijo

- eh venido a rescatarte – le confirmo, los ojos de la peliroja se iluminaron y sonrio esperanzada (momento que para el no tuvo precio), pero ensegida la chica cayo cansada, el se adelanto a su caida y la sostuvo

- ahora estaras bien – le sonrio, corto la soga y la cargo

- e-espera- apenas y alcanzo a decir cuando el rubio salto

Ella lo miro confundida, ¿como la habia encontrado?, en una de las manos con la que la sostenia, miro lo que parecia, su cabello

- eso es- susurro casi de manera impredecible

El sintio la mirada sobre sus manos, y sabia que de seguro se preguntaba como la habia encontrado

- tu cabello es hermoso, asi que lo note de inmediato – tonto, tonto, tonto se le habia escapado, pero era cierto, el lo pensaba, no se retractariar

ella lo miro "¿de verdad noto mi cabello?" y entoces la peliroja recordo los dias en la academia

- pero siempre me has ignorado – le reprocho, el nunca la habia ayudado, ni molestado, hubiera sido como invisible si ella no fuera tan escandalosa (aunque todos sabemos que no es asi), el sonrio, sabiendo a que se referia,

- es porque se que eres fuerte, en cuerpo, y en alma – respondio, y entonces paro en la punta de un pino – pero esta es una pelea entre dos aldeas, es diferente a tus otras peleas, por eso

- ¿Por eso? – pregunto ella entonces el sonrio de la manera mas derretible posible y contesto

- no queria perderte –" tonto, tonto, tonto, lo has echo de nuevo". Ella quedo algo impactada ante la confecion, se sonrojo un poco y pregunto

- aunque sea una intrusa – el se extrano de la pregunta

- porque dices eso, tu vives en Konoha, ¿no?, asi que eres una de nosotros- y volvio a sonreir irresistiblemente

Y entonces comenzo a verlo de otra manera, ahora que lo veia no era una nena de oro, no todo lo contrario, era un magnifico shinobi, el mejor, y ahora que lo pensaba, su cabello no era tan malo, habia sido el guiador de aquel hombre que la sostenia, lo cual estaba haciendo que se sintiera muy bien, aparte de que sus mejillas ardian, pero lo que acababa de decir, el la aceptaba asi como era, con su cabello, y pensaba que era hermoso, el la aceptaba asi.

Ahora el tal vez teniauna oportunidad de ser su amigo, aunque el no la rescato, para aprovecharse de echo, el realmente la salvo porque no la queria perder, aunque fuera como enemiga,el definitivamente no la perderia ademas el noto el odio que ella tenia hacia su cabello, y tambien deducio lo que pensaba ella de el, y que ella dudaba que alguien la aceptara, "¿Pero porque?" el la Queria Asi, la Amaba asi, tal y como era ella, y en su garganta se formo un nudo por no poder o animarse a decirle: Te Quiero Asi

Pero algun dia lo haria, Claro que si

**3:48 a.m y yo sigo escribiendo**

**EN FIN no se si quedo el capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso o y como no estudio o trabajo hasta agosto y tampoco tengo tantos animos como para salirme de vaga, creo que me dedicare a la escritura, el chiste es que mi banda ancha me esta fallando y no tengo muchos medios para meterme a internet, pero tratare de subir al menos tres veces a la semana**

Ghommsita


	4. Mejores Amigos

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia si es mia o y secuestre a Hana Hyuuga de Bella Scullw**

**Advertencias: Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n. Las letras en Negrita son las conversaciones mentales de Kushina con el Kyubi.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 4: Mejores Amigos

Despues del gran momento, Kushina se durmio con una gran sonrisa, en los calurosos brazos del rubio, claro de tanto agotamiento, el rubio regreso con cuidado a la aldea, para llevar a Kushina al hospital, y fue reganado y felicitado por los de la aldea.

La peliroja acepto su amistad y el fue el hombre mas feliz del Mundo. Empezaron a toparse "casualmente", despues a encontrarse en Ichiraku, y finalmente a frecuentarse demasiado, al grado de volverse los mejores amigos del mundo, a veces quienes no lo conocian los confundian con una pareja, y claro que ellos se sonrojaban, cuando se lo preguntaban.

Martes 8:05 p.m

Minato estababa aterrorizado detras de su peliroja amiga

- Kushina, anda entreganos al rubio – pidio una de las "Obsecionadas fanaticas"

- por favor – apoyo otra

- pero si ya se los entrege mas de cuatro veces y se les vuelve a escapar – contesto ella – anda Mina-chan sal de ahi – volteo a verlo de reojo

- no por favor ya no me entreges – suplico el aferrandose mas a ella, ella suspiro y dijo a las fanaticas

- tengo para ustedes un regalito, que dicen ttebane, es de Mina-chan – grito ella emocionada

- regalito – preguntaron ellas en uno solo

- si – y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un boxer negro, Minato al reconocerlo se sonrojo – es de su rubio idolo, ganenlo – y se los arrojo, ocacionando una gran batalla por el boxer de Minato.

Ellos aprovecharon y escaparon del lugar

- como es que tenias eso – le pregunto a su amiga avergonzado

- cuando te cortaron el agua y te duchaste en mi departamento, olvidaste tu ropa ahi – contesto normal

- eso solo paso porque Sali un largo tiempo de mision, y no pude pagarla,

- no importa, mejor vamos por ramen, que dices ttebane, yo invito - (traduccion: Fugaku- baka invita)

- Tomate! – se oyo un grito a lo lejos. Ellos pararon y voltearon a ver a quien los llamaba

- Hola Mikoto, que hay Fu-baka – saludo la peliroja, Minato sornio en forma de saludo

- dejemos los saludos – corto el Uchiha – ya te estas preparando verdad, Uzumaki – pregunto con los ojos entreabiertos

- preparando – pregunto confundida, ladeando la cabeza

- si, recuerda tu trato – recordo Mikoto, la peliroja iso una mueca graciosa, suplicando mentalmente que no se refirieran a lo que pensaba

- ya faltan veinticinco dias para el echo – dijo el pelinegro en forma burlona

- **tu se lo recordaste kurama, ahora estoy perdida** –

- **hummp** – contesto el Kyuubi en forma de sastifaccion

- el festival de febrero se acerca – comento divertida su amiga

- o acaso retrocedes a tu palabra Uzumaki

- Claro que no, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, futura Hokage, yo no retrocedo a mi palabra ese es mi camino ninja ttebane – grito con entusiasmo, los Uchiha rodaron los ojos

- bien entonces yo te ayudare, tenemos que ver el vestuario la le... – y entonces Mikoto comenzo a describir y pensar cosas para el dia, a todos los otros les salio una gran gota en la cabeza, y la pelirroja comenzo a preocuparse

- no es necesario Mikoto-san – interrumpio el rubio – yo ya le estoy ayudando en todo a Uzu-san – mintio para liberar a su amiga, la pelinegra suspiro desepcionada

- bien, pero aun asi, te dare mi opinion, y te cambiare todo si es necesario, bien – Kushina se rasco la nuca nerviosa

- esta bien, pero – puso cara de sorprendida y tomo de la mano a Minato – es cierto teniamos que irnos, vamos Mina-chan – y se echo a correr arrastrando al rubio

Llego febrero y para fortuna de la pelirroja, el Sandaime le consiguio la mision que le rogo para no estar durante el evento, asi que se libro del echo, asi no le podian echar en cara que retrocedio a su palabra.

Tiempo despues todo seguia igual a lo que ahora le llamaban "normal". En los cines de Konoha se empezo a promocionar una pelicula llamada "Camino Ninja", unas de las pocas peliculas del mundo que hablaban de ninjas, y que por cierto se escuchaba muy interesante, los tres Genios isieron fila desde la madrugada el primer dia de venta de boletos, con el proposito de asistir al estreno con sus novias y sus amigos (por desgracia para Minato). Ese mismo dia en la noche habian citado a las chicas para invitarlas a ir con ellos, no importaba que se fueran a gastar todo su salario en ello, valia la pena.

Se separaron para proponerles individualmente que asistieran con ellos al estreno

- aaaaaaaaah – escucharon gritar a una emocionada Kushina, quien se habia lanzado a abrazar al rubio, de tal manera que ambos cayeron, pero a ella no importandole lo seguia abrazando y agitando emocionada, mientras que el rubio sentia sus mejillas arder al igual que sabia que en cualquier momento se podia desmayar, oh y tambien al mismo tiempo las "obsecionadas fanaticas" que pasaban casualmente por alli, la fulminaban con la mirada

- Shina-chan – grito un joven furioso al cual le salia fuego por los ojos en ese momento. Todos quedaron en silencio y voltearon a verlo, era un joven pelirojo con ojos azul rey

Kushina se levanto de un salto (por desgracia del rubio) y grito emocionada

- nee-san – y se lanzo a abrazarlo, todos quedaron atonitos tras descubrir que se trataba de su hermano, el pelirojo le echo una mirada intimidante a el Namikaze, el cual se levanto de golpe retrocediendo por instinto de supervivencia, su rostro cambio drasticamente del imenso rojo a un blanco, mas palido que la piel de Hana

- Oh Shina-chan eres tu – dijo otro pelirojo, mas maduro, seguido de otro mas joven

- Otto-san, nee-san – grito y se lanzo a abrazarlos tambien, asi que tambien tenia un padre y otro hermano, la peliroja jamas habia mencionado a su familia, y ellos nunca habian preguntado pensando que esta ya no contaba con ella

- viejo – llamo a su padre el que parecia ser el hermano mayor, y el primero que llego – ese rubiecito, estaba pasandose con mi Onii-san – lo senalo de forma desafiante

-qu.. . no..yooyyy – se trabo tratando de hablar el rubio

- eso no es cierto – dijieron Fugaku y Hiashi

- y ellos dos tenian las mismas intenciones, son unos pervertidos

- ¡Que! – preguntaron los otros Uzumaki furiosos y un aura negra, que daba un miedo, casi como el que daba Kushina, los rodeo prometiendo dolor

- de que hablas inutil, ellos...- pero antes de que Kushina pudiera finalizar los Uzumaki se lanzaron en contra de los tres Genios, quienes se quedaron a luchar valientemente, intentando aclarar el malentendido**... ****¡**No es cierto, huyeron como gallinas, perseguidas por coyotes hambrientos**! **

Por toda la aldea los tres genios fueron perseguidos por los Uzumaki con amenazasas de un gran dolor, seguido de una segura muerte, durante el maraton ero-senin trato de salvar a sus disipulos, pero en vez de eso solo empeoro las cosas, uniendose a la carrera.

Todos en la aldea miraban espectantes lo que sucedia, algunas preocupadas (las Obsecionadas), otros riendose, (Tsunade, Orochimaru y las acosadas por Jiraya), y los demas la observaban, admirados o aterrorizados, o las dos juntas y asi.

Cuando los cuatro se vieron atrapados y sin escapatoria empezaron a miltiplicar sus plegarias a Kami por su vida, el mayor trono sus dedos de forma escalofriante

- estan muertos – dijieron los pelirojos con una sonrisa malefica en el rostro

y justo cuando ellos pensaban que habia acabado todo aparecio una figura aun mas temible frente a ellos, pero que ellos vieron como un milagro en ese momento.

Kushina se encontraba frente a ellos, dandole la espalda, con el cabello alzado en nueve mechones, los ojos rojos, los colmillos crecidos y con un aura roja rodeandole, que ocaciono que los Uzumaki olvidaran su sed de sangre y empezaran rezar por su vida

- escuchen dobes, yo fui quien tiro a Mina-chan,los otros tontos no se me acercan por su propia seguridad, ttebane

- pe..pe..rdon hermanita, no, no sabiamos, diculpanos – dijo nervioso el otro hermano de ella, quien era mas grande que ella, pero mas chico que el otro pelirojo, y sus ojos eran de un color morado suave y asi

- si perdon Shina-chan – apoyo el otro – es mas – se lanzo hacia ellos y levento del suelo a Minato, tomo su mano y la agito – ya somos grandes amigos, cierto – pregunto echandole una mirada que decia todo lo contario a sus palabras, ellos tragaron duro recibiendo el mensaje

Despues de "hacer las pases", Kushina pregunto la razon de su visita a sus hermanos y su padre

- que hay de malo con visitar a mi hija – pregunto el pelirojo, quien tenia los mismos ojos de su hijo mayor

- no has venido en seis anos que he vivido aqui – respondio ella – y ahora apareces asi, sin avisar

- vamos Shina-chan, era una sorpresa – explico el pelirojo mayor, llamado Ryoku (secuestrado tambien de Bella Scullw) el otro se llamaba Yoko (cortesia de KDTS), y el padre se llamaba Yusei (secuestrado de Tsukimine, del fic llamado encuentros)

- eso quiere decir que los tendremos un tiempo tras nosotros – susurro Hiashi a sus amigos y a su sensei

- tendremos que cuidarnos de ellos, igual o mas que de Kushina – comento con recelo el peliblanco

- cuanto tiempo se quedaran – pregunto el rubio

- no lo se, pero tener a todos esos toma... – Jiraya-sensei tapo la boca de el Uchiha antes de que finalizara

-estas loco, que no recuerdas como nos enteramos que Kushina era un jinchiruki – cuetiono a su alumno, y tenia razon, durante una mision en la que los equipos diez y siete trabajaron juntos, un ninja enemigo provoco a Kushina, insultando su nacion, ahora destruida, al igual que a todo su clan, a tal grado que se descontrolo y salio a flote su secreto de Jinchiruki.

=P=P==P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=

El dia de la pelicula llego, y Minato paso junto con sus amigos y sus parejas, por su amiga. Tocaron el timbre y salio el padre de ella, que despues de hacer jurar al rubio que no era una cita, le hablo a su pequena. Kushina iso acto de precencia frente a todos, con una yukata blanca, estampada con rosas rojas, se lo habia regalado su padre, y la iso prometer que lo usaria al menos una vez, quien ahora al ver a su hermosa hija, con esa yukata resaltando su belleza, se arrepentia de habersela regalado, y mas porque se la habia pusto para salir con el pelafustan de Minato.

Despues de regresar su quijada a su lugar, los amigos de la pelirroja la apuraron, para irse duraron media hora formados para poder comprar las palomitas y finalmente entaron a la sala, al entar Kushina lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta los acientos de atras, que eran los mas altos. Tomaron asiento, sin embargo la chica no solto el agarre de sus manos, claro distraida como siempre, y claro que el no lo haria, ahora admiraba la gran belleza de su amiga, la cual estaba demasiado distraida viendo los trailer de otras peliculas, y para su fortuna no se dio cuenta, el comenzo a recordar lo insignificante que era su vida un dia antes de que ella llegar, y como se ilumino tras su llegada, como la tenia entre sus brazos y asi; en ese momento comenzaba la pelicula, asi que decidio apartar sus pensamientos y disfrutarla.

La pelicula fue fantastica, con grandes peleas, tragicas y emotivas historias sobre los personajes, y un gran ninja escandaloso y comico, que era el protagonista,

- no, no te acerques – advertia la peliroja a los personajes, como sila escucharan – no, rayos, te lo dije – el sonrio, aparte era gracioso ver los intentos de la chica por advertirles sobre el peligro a los personajes, retomo los pensamientos de hace un rato. Sin duda ella era linda, mas que ninguna, desde que la conocio invadio su mente y su corazon, ella era especial, aparte tenia unos lindos ojos, y ese hermoso cabello.

Suspiro, sin duda estaba mas que enamorado de la chica que tenia a un lado, la misma que lo sostenia de la mano y sonreia

- te encuentras bien Mina-chan, no te gusto la pelicula – pregunto ella despertandolo

rio mentalmente, el atormentandose y ella a su lado

- me ah encantado – y sonrio de forma derretible

- bien, esta decidido, mi hijo sera igual al protagonista, no mejor ttebane – grito ella entusiasmada, Minato se sonrojo cuando por su mente paso "Nuesto hijo", al escuchar el comentario de ella.

Cuando estaban formados para salir ella lo abrazo y le dijo que era el mejor, y le agradecio de corazon, no llevarla al cine, no, le agradecio el echo de aceptarla como era y soportarla por tanto tiempo. Al ultimo Minato la llevo a su departamento, claro despues de ir por unos helados junto con sus amigos, y fue ahi cuando la peliroja se sonrojo, dandose cuenta que aun seguian tomados de la mano, realmente era una distraida. Y sin saber porque dio un beso en la mejilla a Minato y se adentro a su departamento con una gran sonrisa, siendo esperada por unos interrogadores pelirojos, a los cuales ignoro y se adentro a su habitacion, tirandose a la cama con una gran sonrisa

Minato no supo a que hora se habia perdido, ni cuando la peliroja ya se habia ido, lo ultimo que supo,fue que se sonrio bobamente tras recibir un beso Uzumaki.

**4:20 a.m y yo escribiendo, Secuetre algunos personajes si les molesta que los use, pagen el millon y se los regreso (en efectivo, con billetes de cien y de cincuenta pesos y asi) EN FIN no se si quedo el capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso o y como no estudio o trabajo hasta agosto y tampoco tengo tantos animos como para salirme de vaga, creo que me dedicare a la escritura, el chiste es que mi banda ancha me esta fallando y no tengo muchos medios para meterme a internet, pero tratare de subir al menos tres veces a la semana y asi**

Ghommsita


	5. Gritaria

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). La historia si es mia o y secuestre a Hana Hyuuga de Bella Scullw**

**Advertencias: Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito ~encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n. Las letras en Negrita son las conversaciones mentales de Kushina con el Kyubi.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 5: Gritaria

- **a ver dejame recapacitarlo, acabas de besar a la nena de oro, enserio – **pregunto Kurama sin creerlo

**-yo, yo no, yo lo ise – **contesto confundida, pero aun con una gran sonrisa

**- no le odiabas**

**- eso era antes, pero ahora, el es mi mejor amigo**

**- y entonces, porque le besaste**

**- bueno, yo no, no se**

**- claro que lo sabes, que seas una terca orgullosa es otra cosa- **Kushina se sonrojo

**- no, no lo se, ahora, ya...ya duermete, no debes de desvelarte, ttebane, y,y adios – **y toda alterada y avergonzada corto la comunicacion con su bijuu, mientras el se reia en su celda.

Minato se dirgio inconciencientemente hacia la cascada que se encontaba fuera de la aldea, recordando todo, desde que conocio a la chica, y con su mano sobre la mejilla, sintiendo aun la calidez del beso, no sabia que exactamente pensar, pues noto que la chica le dio el beso sin pensarlo, y que solo fue algo distraido, pero le agradaba pensar mas que la chica comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que el, pero finalmente tuvo que aterrizar y decidir, esperar a las senales de la pelirroja

Acaso se estaba volviendo loca, ¿que hacia ella pensando asi de Namikaze?, dentro de ella (muy adentro) sabia que Kurama tenia razon, pero no lo admitiria ni mentalmente, sacudio su cabeza, tomo una libreta y comenzo a escribir, los defectos, las cualidades, las cosas de el que no le gustaban, o que le habia ensenado y asi, para despues leerlas y reflexionar, para que se le fuera la loca idea que tenia en la cabeza.

Me molesta mucho, a veces yo quiero descansar y parar, pero el no me deja, me molesta y me molesta hasta que logra que me levante de nuevo, es un desconsiderado.

Es un chismoso, me molesta que sepa mas que nadie de mi, hasta sabe mas que yo

Es avergonzante, que sea de los pocos que me ha visto llorar, que aiga visto mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir, y todo aquello que no cualquiera tiene derecho a saber

Si es un chismoso, casi siempre le platico de todo lo que pasa en mi dia, a quien golpee, con quien me enoje, todo, el solo se sienta y me escucha pacientemente hasta que tiene tiene todo el reporte de lo que me sucede, pero eso no es todo, sonrie feliz de la informacion, quien sabe por donde la divulgara

Es un rogon, cuando me enojo con el siempre me pide disculpas una y otra vez hasta que me arto y lo perdono (en todas las ocacines el rubio jamas iso nada, es mas en una ocacion la peliroja se enojo con el por un sueno)

A veces cuando yo quiero entrar en accion y divertirme con engreidos, el me la roba, con la excusa, "de que me protege"

El baka entra y lee mi mente sin mi permiso, y lo eh notado, a veces me mira y sabe exactamente que estoy pensando, pero me molesta que cuando le digo que entre a las mente de Fu-baka, y que el me diga que el no tiene el poder para hacerlo, que no es una Yamanaka,

Me trata como a un bebe, ni mi padre es tan exagerdo

No se porque, pero siento que fue gracias a el que aprendi a admirar el cielo azul, es un color tan hermoso, y tambien me ayudo a descubrir que odio los dias nublados, las tontas nubes no me dejan ver al amarillo sol

Y dice que no tiene el poder de los Yamanaka, se escabulle y entra en mis suenos, para que rayos lo quiero yo sonar a el

Como diablos le iso para hacerse mi amigo, es decir, somos completamente polos opuestos, debio escharle algo a mi ramen

Y la lista continuo, y tras leerla y re-leerla, Kushina quedo segura de que ella no podia figarse en un tipo tan lleno de defectos como Minato.

=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=P=

Un mes, UN MES!, fue el tiempo en que los Uzumaki tardaron para finalizar su visita, claro esta como sufrieron sus cuatro victimas, les hacian la vida imposible, no obstante les cayeron bien, y tenian que admitir que el rubio era un gran ninja (y un gran futuro yerno-cunado), y le confiaron algunas de las tecnicas del clan, pero en fin. Por fin dejarian dormir tranquilos a los pobres hombres.

Kushina inconcientemente en ocaciones evitaba a Minato, lo cual dejaba muy confundido al ojiazul, ¿que iso el para alejarla?, En una ocacion le pregunto cual podria ser la razon a Shikaku, a lo que el contesto que el mundo estaba enojado, y sus amigos solo contestaban que la razon era obvia, lo cual hacia que el rubio dudara ser un genio, porque no lograba entenderlo, aunque sabia que debia saber la razon. Se metio en pleito y medio tratando de averiguar porque lo evitaba, pero nada resulto, lo bueno es que la peliroja solo lo evitaba de vez en cuando, haciendolo olvidar esos intentos cada vez mas.

Kushina estaba enamorada de Minato, era algo que ella se nego a aceptar durante mucho tiempo, mucho de echo, vencida se lo confeso a sus amigas, a lo que ellas rodaron los ojos, pero contentas por que su amiga lo aceptara. Les confio el secreto de su gran amor (aunque de secreto no tenia nada), y tambien confio en decirles que ultimamente se la pasaba deprimida, porque segun ella ni el rubio ni nadie podia figarse en ella, como esperar que el chico mas codizeado del pais del fuego, se fijara en ella. ¿Como? Sus amigas prefirieron cayar lo que era obvio, ademas se lo habian repetido miles de veces y ella no lo creia.

Ambos se convirtieron en miembros Ambu especial, de esos que llevan capucha y mascara, (bueno, yo pienso que si son de los normales solo usarian mascara, y quien puede ocultarse con el cabello de esos dos, sobre todo el de Kushina, asi que si usan capucha de esas que llevan gorro su cabello no los delatara), y asi como isieron misiones de ambu, tambien de las otras, las normales, bueno de esas en las que no ocultas tu identidad, y Kushina se llego a conocer como una de las mas grandes Kunoichis del pais del fuego, asi como Minato el genio mas veloz de todo este, adaptandosele el sobrenombre del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Yihaaa!

Mikoto salio de la oficina del Hokage con una gran sonrisa, afuera la esperaban sus dos locas amigas

- Cumplido – dijo la Uchiha dejando confundidas a las otras dos

- cumplido que, que es lo que hablaste con el viejo Miko-chan, eeh – pregunto la pelirroja arqueando las cejas

- eh consegido, que Sandaime-sama, no nos encargue misiones por...

-¡Quee!, pero que has echo Mikoto, porque es que lo has echo, quien – reclamo Kushina

- calmate Kushina, dejame terminar – pidio nerviosa la pelinegra

- e-explicate amiga – pidio la ojiperla

- bien, pedi al Hokage-sama de favor que no nos diera misiones, que nos evitara hacer "eso", solo es por un tiempo

- eso – pregunto la pelirroja confundida

- Oh "eso", ya veo – Hana parecio entender a su amiga Uchiha ya que sonrio al ecuchar "eso"

- expliquense ustedes dos – Kushina las apunto con el dedo – que es "eso", de que hablan

Y entonces sus amigas le explicaron mientras caminaban al parque

-¡QUE! – grito una loca peliroja – piensan evitarme las misiones chulas solo por eso, que les pasa ttebane

- q-que hay de malo en eso Kushina-san,

- Si que hay de malo en eso – apoyo la Uchiha – nos lo debes –

- Quitarme mis adoradas misiones, solo para que asista con ustedes a una cena de Navidad y a la fiesta de Ano Nuevo, hay esta lo malo ttebane – contesto frustrada

- Claro que no, solo se te evitaran las misiones que puedan interferir en eso, solo hasta el quince de febrero, recuerda que tambien tienes ese trato

- ademas Kushina-san, jamas ah pasado estos dias con nosotras

- Bu-bueno yo... yo voy – la Uzumaki trato de encontrar excusas

- Lo haras, o no – preguntaron ambas amigas al momento de que activaron sus poderes oculares, y el tipico aura de maldad las rodeaba. Kushina trago en seco, habia olvidado los temibles que podian ser ellas dos, ademas no encontraria excusa para librarse de ellas

- bien, ttebane – contesto

- SI – gritaron las dos emocionadas, cambiando drasticamente de actitud. En otro lugar de la aldea pasaba algo similar con los tres genios, era obvio que eso era planeado por los amigos de esos dos.

Ese mismo dia en la noche los dos amigos se reunieron en Ichiraku Ramen, donde ambos platicaron lo que sus amigos les habian echo, y se alegraron porque al menos el otro iria, y quedaron de acuerdo que, como en ese tipo de fiestas se tenia que ir en parejas, irian ellos dos "para ahorarse la pena de conseguir con quien ir", claro que eso solo era el pretexto de ambos.

**Dia siguiente 9:00 a.m**.

Kushina se removio entre las sabanas de su cama, se habia desvelado, ya que el dia anterior se quedo hasta tarde con el rubio. "Knock Knock" se volvio a escuchar que alguien llamaba en la puerta, Kushina se ubiera quedado ahi y sin abrir, si no ubiera recordado que sus dos amigas, le habian prometido pasar por ella para ir de compras, asi que de un salto brinco de la cama para escaparse por la ventana, antes de que ellas decidieran entrar.

- buenos dias Kushina – saludo Mikoto quien estaba fuera de su ventana, sorprendiendo a su amiga – a donde ibas – pregunto divertida

- ah bueno, veras, - la peliroja se rasco la nuca nerviosa – la puerta de mi habitacion se atoro y decidi salir por la ventana ttebane

- y que no destrozaste esa puerta la semana pasada – Kushina se puso roja, siendo descubrida por su amiga – Hana – grito – salio por esta ventana – aviso, y entonces la Hyuuga se les unio, llevando a rastras al cento comercial a su peliroja amiga

Despues de asaltar a varias tiendas, las chicas decidieron tomar un descanso y comer algo

-tomen – dijo Mikoto a sus amigas, extendiendoles una hoja

- que es esto Mikoto-san – pregunto Hana

- Kushina tiene que elegir entre una de esas cosas para su participacion – explico ella, la peliroja frucio el ceno, sabiendo a que se referia

- pero faltan casi tres meses para el tonto festival, hasta febrero ttebane –

- si, pero tienes que estar preparada para el evento, tienes que saber en que vas a a participar – Kushina bufo y tomo la hoja empezando a leerla

- bailar, no, concurso de disfraz del amor, ni muerta, recitar algun poema, menos, escribir y leer una historia por el amor, no muy apenas se leer – empezo a descartar las opciones

- vamos Kushina-san, debes elegir algo – reclamo su amiga ojiperla

- mira – dijo la Uchiha senalando uno de los puntos – tocar y cantar una cancion, es perfecto – animo a su amiga

- estas loca Miko-chan, yo no se tocar y tampoco cantar, ademas dice que yo tengo que escribir la cancion, no y no, esa no – y despues de releer la lista, dijo que nada estaba a su medida, pero la Uchiha toco su punto debil llamandola gallina, asi que tuvo que resignarse, y eligio la ultima opcion, esa era la unica cosa que no la haria umillarse tanto

- no te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos con todo, yo toco el piano, - dijo la Hyuuga -asi que te puedo ensenar a tocarlo

- yo te ayudare a afinar tu voz, y te dare unas ideas para la composicion de la cancion –

- si, y entre las dos te arreglaremos para ese dia – dijo Hana comenzando a emocionarse

Kushina maldijo varias cosas por lo bajo, a lo que solo se le entendia su ttebane. Despues de su descanso siguieron atormentando a la peliroja llevandola a un monton de tiendas mas.

La noche de 24 a 25 de diciembre, los tres genios, las chicas, y sus sensei, armaron una pequena convivencia en casa del rubio, donde hubo un intercambio de ragalos, pavo y esas cosas, al ultimo todos se divirtieron, tras las ocurrencias de los sennin ya borrachos y asi.

**31 de diciembre 3:45 p.m.**

En el departamento de Kushina se escuchaba de todo, gritos, golpes y hasta explociones, y todo por la mas dificil mision de cualquier Kunoichi, hacer que Kushina Uzumaki, se degara arreglar, dentro del apartamento se encontraban las amigas y la sensei de Kushina, acamponadas por varias amigas mas que se unieron a la mision, como, la Inuzuka, Hikary la novia de Hizashi, las novias de Ino-Shika-Chou, tambien la novia de un tal Haruno, que aunque no fuera ninja, tenia una muy buena relacion con todas ellas, una chica del clan Aburame y Karura una ninja de la aldea de la arena, que participo en varias misiones junto con los de la Hoja y se convirtio en amiga de ellas, ella fue invitada a la fiesta al igual que un joven pelirojo de su misma aldea (el cuarto Kazekage).

En la noche, alrederor de las ocho, todos los ninja y no ninja, parejas de aquellas mujeres se encontraban animadamente hablando en la recepcion de la casa de Tsunade, ahi habian quedado en recojerlas, fueron bajando por separado poco a poco, Tsunade traia puesto un vestido verde lima, la novia de Inoza ( o Inoichi, no recuerdo muy bien) llevaba un vestido rosa fuerte, Yoshino llevaba un vestido rosa claro y la novia de Choza un vestido lila, la Haruno llevaba puesto uno color blanco con decorados rosas, la chica del clan Aburame uno verde limon, y Karura uno color vino, todas llevaban el cabello en un hermoso peinado, un maquillaje que combinaba con el color de su vestido y unos discretos accesorios, que en conjunto las hacia ver hermosas.

Todos ya se habian retirado a la fiesta, solo faltaban el trio de Genios, los tres estaban entretenidos tratando de quitar la mancha de pintura de labial del Smoking de Fugaku. Bueno, eso, amm si, paso cuando sus fanaticas vieron al trio, y se volvieron locas tras observarles con smoking, Minato y Hiashi lograron escapar, pero el Uchiha no conto con la misma suerte

- deja de moverte Fugaku, - pidio Hiashi a su amigo

- hump, ustedes dos me abandonaron, ahora ayudenme – reclamo el Uchiha

- menos mal que no fue el de Hiashi, ese no lo ubieramos limpiado – razono el rubio, ya que el Smoking del Hyuuga era gris, con una corbata morada de rayas, el de Fugaku azul marino con un mono negro, y el de Minato negro (aunque me ubiera gustado que fuera blanco, adoro a los hombres con traje blanco, pero me imagine al rubio con uno y segun yo no le va muy bien, pero ustedes pueden imaginarselo como quieran) y una corbata... ne hay que dejarlo sin corbata, para que combine con su rebelde cabello, digamos que la traia pero sus fanaticas se la arrancaron en su escapada.

Fugaku se encontraba parado frente a la escalera, de donde se supone bajaria su novia, a un lado se encontraba Hiashi ayudandolo en las manchas de lapiz labial que tenia por todos lados, al igual que su otro amigo, Minato, quien se encontraba frente a el, tratando de hacer algo para acomodarle el mono, como todos buenos compadres los dos.

- Listas – oyeron decir a Hana y Mikoto

- esperen, ahora, noso... – y Fugaku quedo cayado y con la quijada en el suelo tras voltear a verlas. La quijada de Hiashi acompano a la de su amigo en el suelo, tras ver a su novia.

Ambas chicas lucian hermosas, Mikoto usaba un vestido rojo, con un discreto escote en el pecho, se ajustaba un poco a sus caderas, se deslizaba y terminaba en una pequena cola de lado, llevaba su cabello en un elegante peinado, que dejaba dos mechones de cabello caer sobre su rostro, un collar que hacian par con sus aretes y un maquillaje un poco casi nada cargado, pero que enserio la hacia ver hermosa. Hana usaba uno color cereza, un hermoso vestido, era largo de tirantes y se pegaba a su cuerpo discretamente, llevaba un peinado similar al de Mikoto, dejando caer un poco de cabello por la espalda, el color del vestido ayudo a que no fuera necesario tanto maquillaje, solo el basico, y llevaba unos aretes y un collar en forma de flor.

Ambos novios apartaron a su amigo, y se acercaron al extremo de la escalera, tomando la mano de sus novias y dejando tirado a sus espaldas a el rubio.

- corre, Kushina – grito Mikoto

- ya voy ttebane – contesto, oyendose los tacones al momento de caminar, y iso acto de presencia. Dejando otra vez sin quijada a los hombres y asi.

El rubio se sacudio y volteo para pedir que ya se fueran pero se quedo sin palabras.

Ambos no se lo creian, ¿esa era la tomate?, enserio. Kushina bajo y dejo a todos sin palabras, y como no, su hermoso vestido era azul rey, llegaba hasta el suelo, pero con una abertura que dejaba ver la mitad de su pierna derecha, los tirantes que se disfrazaban de collares con piedras plateadas y doradas, rodearon su cuello, mientras que el vestido tenia varios detalles con esos mismos colores. Su cabello estaba recogido en media coleta, con un extrano peinado, que dejaba caer por sus hombros y su espalda su cabello, el cual estaba ondulado, llevaba un discreto maquillaje, unas zapatillas plateadas con piedras tipo diamante, un collar de oro y plata que llevaba su apellido grabado, unos aretes largos que hacian par con todo su vestuario, y la pulsera del mismo color de su vestido, que Minato le habia regalado alguna vez, una pulsera unica, si unica porque estaba echa de un extrano material, de esos que casi no se encuentran y unica como la duena. (bueno en mi imaginacion se veia como estrella de cine, pero imaginenla como quieran).

La mayoria salio de su shock, cuando escucharon algo caer, asi que voltearon para ver a un inconciente Minato.

Si, si, ya despues despertaron al rubio y se diriguieron a la fiesta; en ella todo fue perfecto, se festejo en la mansion del hokage, el banquete estuvo delicioso, la musica variaba, pero siempre ponia el ambiente, y en el baile por supuesto que la "parejita de amigos" bailaron.

- Minato-san, Uzu-san, vamos, ya casi es hora – les grito desde algunos metros una Hana algo extrana

- ya vamos ttebane – contesto la peliroja, se levanto de la mesa, y tomo la mano del rubio

– vamos Mina-chan, es hora - y fueron hasta la terraza, donde se encontraban ya todos

- tomen – dijo Tsunade dandoles una copa de vino – todos brindaremos -

ellos la tomaron despues de todo, solo era una copa, y era para brindar con todos, la tradicion que ellos jamas siguieron, pero que empezarian ese dia.

- diez, nueve, ocho, siete – todos comenzaron a contar, ya era la hora – seis, cinco, cuatro- ya casi era ano nuevo – tres, dos- todos levantaron su copa y gritaron al mismo tiempo

- ¡Feliz Ano Nuevo! – se tomaron el contenido de un solo trago, y ensegida comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, cientos, no miles de juegos artificiales

- Feliz Ano Nuevo Mina-chan – grito la pelirroja emocionada,lanzandose a los brazos del rubio, el rio, la abrazo y la alzo en el aire dandole algunas vueltas, cuando por fin la bajo, los dos quedaron demasiado cerca, mirandose a los ojos, el oscuro color morado de los ojos de ella con los azul celeste de el, el sonrio y dijo

- Feliz Ano... Kushina – y los centimetros de distancia se fueron convirtiendo en milimetros, sus labios se rozaron, todo alrededor perdio importancia... y...

- Hey...Feliz Ano - y en el ultimo segundo llegaron Tsunade y Jiraya, a romper la gran magia (los odie, pero era necesario)

- felicidades Jiraya-sensei – correspondio el rubio

- Obaa-chan, feliz ano ttebane – dijo la peliroja a su sensei abrazandola

- Minato-san, Shina- san, feliz ano – y comenzaron a amontonarse sus amigos y conocidos a felicitarlos, apartandolos cada vez mas.

**1 de Enero, 2:32 a.m **

Algunos pocos se retiraron, los demas seguian en la fiesta, unos muy borrachos como los tres Sennin, Sakumo Hatake, el Sandaime, a tambien Ino-Shika-chou, Mikoto y Fugaku que solo con el brindis se pusieron borrachos, pero era ano nuevo, todo se valia ese dia, bueno casi todo, Otros platicaban animadamente mientras botaneaban y tomaban tranquilamente, otros jugaban cartas (bueno ahi tambien van incluidos todos los borrachos), otros cantaban en el Karaoke, que mas bien se escuchaban auyidos de dolor que canto, otros bailaban con sus parejas y otros como en el caso de la Uzumaki se encontraban en el jardin de la mansion.

Kushina se encontraba en el pequeno puente que habia en el jardin de la residencia, Biwako-sama tenia un hermoso jardin, lleno de flores, con un improvisado "rio", que era adornado con un pequeno puente.

Minato encontro a Kushina, estaba en el jardin, la localizo a unos metros de ella, en un pequeno puente, estaba sentada arriba de los barrotes de este, descalza, con sus zapatillas en la mano, tranquila, mirando a la nada, no le extrano que la peliroja buscara un lugar tranquilo, como lo era el jardin de la mansion kage, que aunque en ese momento se escuchara la musica de la fiesta, la musica se complementaba a la tranquilidad

- Puedo acompanarte – dijo Minato sacando de sus pensamientos a la peliroja, ella solo asintio en respuesta - no era como esperaba, y tu – pregunto recargandose a un lado de ella

- no estuvo mal, me diverti – respondio regresando a ver a la nada – aunque eso fue gracias a ti – admitio

- yo igual, ha sido una de las mejores fiestas, de echo, a la unica que eh asistido

- igual que yo – y los dos suspiraron quedando en completo silencio por un rato, adentro de la residencia se comenzo a escuchar la musica, finalizando el karaoke, el ambiente se torno con una gran tranquilidad, metiendose cada uno en sus pensamientos, el la miro de reojo, realmente su amiga era hermosa, aunque algo infantil con las zapatillas en la mano, pero no le quitaba nada eso, de echo eso le daba ternura a la chica

Una cancion iso que Kushina entrara en dudas, asi que despues de un muy largo rato de silencio, la peliroja saco de sus pensamientos al rubio

- tu lo estas – pregunto de la nada

- humm – el arqueo una ceja y volteo a verla en gesto de no comprender

- lo que dice la cancion – puso un dedo en su oreja senalando que escuchara – tu estas enamorado – pregunto, el rubio se sonrojo al momento en que sonreia y volteaba hacia el frente

- si – contesto en un suspiro – de una hermosa y unica chica - Kushina sintio un dolor en su corazon, pero no quiso cambiar de actitud

- enserio?

- si, la amo – y el corazon de la peliroja dejo de latir – ella es una bella chica, con una actitud unica, con una sonrisa que ilumina el mundo entero, un cabello precioso, y unos ojos en los que desearia perderme por siempre – los ojos de ella se nublaron, y el suspiro enamorado – es el motor de mi vida, aunque ella no lo sepa, y tal vez cuando lo aga me rechaze –

Kushina sintio un nudo en su garganta, un oyo en el corazon, un dolor insoportable, y sentia que en cualquier momento iba a romper en lagrimas, pero no, ella no podia hacer eso, y menos enfrente de el.

- que hay de ti – pregunto el

- yo... – suspiro melancolicamente – estoy perdidamente enamorada de un tonto – si eso era cierto, el era un tonto por no darse cuenta – el es algo imposible, jamas me veria mas que como una amiga, pero yo lo amo – y ahora el mundo del rubio se acababa – aunque tambien lo odio, no eso es falso, me odio a mi por no poder odiarlo, - el apreto los punos tratando de contenerse – me preocupo mas por el que por mi – supiro nuevamente – el me ha ensenado tantas cosas, lo unico que olvido es ensenarme a vivir sin el, y ahora el es, lo elemental – finalizo agachando la cabeza

- asi es el amor, injusto – comento el rubio triste

- Mina-chan – llamo ella, captando la atencion de el, y el notando como unas lagrimas se le habian escapado – gracias...gracias por siempre estar ahi – el sonrio y contesto

- gracias a ti, Kushina – mientras unas lagrimas se empezaban a asomar de sus ojos, el rio levemente y se sento en el piso de madera del puente, dandole la espalda a ella. Y porque Kami asi lo quiso, una cancion nueva comenzo a sonar.

**¶΅ …**

**Si pudiera encontrar las palabras,**

**Para poder decir lo que siento yo,**

**Si pudiera expresar mis sentimientos,**

**Gritaria, que te amo.**

Kushina y Minato prestaron atencion a la letra

**Si pudiera encontrar la forma,**

**De decir que eres todo para mi**

**Si pudiera rebelarte que contigo he descubierto el amor**

**Si pudiera...**

A Ambos le crecio el nudo en la garganta, un enorme y doloroso nudo

**Gritaria que te amo **

**Que te has vuelto una ilusion**

**Y que siempre estas presente, **

**y vives en mi corazon**

¿Por que Kami, porque?

**Gritaria que te amo**

**Que yo muero por tu amor**

**Y que ya no soy el mismo llevo dentro la ilusion**

**Gritariaaaa...**

**Que Te Amo**

Y entonces las lagrimas invadieron el rostro de ambos, si ellos tan solo pudieran obtener el valor, para hacerlo, tal vez lo ubieran echo, pero, las declaraciones anteriores les advertia no hacerlo, eso seria un grave error desde el punto de vista de ambos, ¿porque el amor los lastimaba asi?, ciertamente comprendieron aquella frase que dijo una amiga una vez (de echo soy yo pero yo no encajo en naruto, osi) "El Amor lastima mas que el Odio, aunque ciertamente el Odio nace del Amor". (bueno al menos eso creo yo, y lo mantendre en pie).

**EN FIN no se si quedo el capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso**

**La cancion la escuche por primera vez cuando el tonto por el que ahora estoy deprimida me la dedico. "Gritaria" de los telez o algo asi, la verdad escucho de todas las canciones y a veces confundo los artistas :D**

Ghommsita


	6. Son cosas del amor, version A

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). Secuestre algunos personajes de otros autores**

**En este capitulo pense en dos versiones, y como no me decidi cual subir,ecribi las dos clasificandolas en A y B, **

**Despues pedi la opinion de 20 amigos autores, para que votaran por el que mas les gustara, para decidir cual subir, y aqui esta**

**Advertencias: creo que es algo alterno este capitulo, ya que no creo que encaje muy bien, por eso es que ise dos fics, el otro se adaptaba mas al mundo naruto real, pero al final este gano, pero no se preocupen,**

**lo reedite y trate lo mas que pude para que no se saliera tanto.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita Orest**

**=P**

Chapter 6: Son Cosas del amor

**Version A -la ganadora**

Kushina presionaba con frustracion las teclas del piano

- que pasa Kushina-san – pregunto la Hyuuga preocupada

- nada – contesto volviendo a descargar su impotencia en las teclas, el sonido que emanaba de ellas, era horrible. Mikoto y Hana isieron que su amiga dejara de tocar y que hablara

- que es lo que pasa Kushina, y no aceptamos un "nada" como respuesta, sabemos que te sucede algo, que es – pregunto como toda buena amiga la Uchiha.

Kushina echo al aire un suspiro melancolico, necesitaba desahogarse

- es el baka de Minato, el es el problema – sus amigas se vieron confundidas

- que es lo que sucede – pregunto Hana

- el me lo dijo, ama a otra chica – contesto

- eso es imposible Kushina – dijo Mikoto tratando de tranquilizarla

-claro que no, el me dijo que ella era el motor de su vida, lo es todo para el, despues me pregunto como si nada si yo amaba a alguien, y le dije que si, lo describi a el, y el muy tonto no lo noto – sus amigas quedaron incredulas y confundidas, era imposible que el rubio no estuviera enamorado de la peliroja

- y sabes quien es – pregunto una

- no quise saberlo, podria matarla – apreto su puno – lo que mas me duele es que lo aga sufrir y llorar

- sufrir y llorar, como lo sabes – pregunto la ojiperla

- en la fiesta, el lloro por ella, al escuchar una cancion, y la ingenua de yo, lo acompano en las lagrimas – sus amigas la abrazaron, no creyendo sus palabras, tenian que averiguar eso. – que puedo hacer – pregunto a sus amigas

Hana tomo un cuaderno, y se lo dio

- expresate, desahogate - aconsejo

- ves a un lugar tranquilo, piensa, y escribes – apoyo Mikoto.

Kushina asintio, sabiendo a que se referian, despues desaparecio en una cortina de humo

Minato se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, desquitando su furia contra los arboles, era observado por su equipo, quienes tenian una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

- y ahora que le pasa – pregunto el peliblanco a sus otros disipulos

- la tomate, le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro – contesto Fugaku molesto

- acaso le declaro su amor – volvio a preguntar, el sennin

- claro que no, no sabemos porque, o como, pero ella se lo dijo – contesto Hiashi

el peliblanco suspiro

- muchacho – grito – Minato, ven aqui – el dejo de golpear los arboles y aun con furia se dirigio a su sensei

- que pasa Jiraya-sensei – pregunto tratando de contenerse

- no crees que si quieres desahogarte, tendras que hacer algo que no sea golpear arboles

- pero que rayos podria hacer – pregunto rogando que el tuviera la respuesta a eso

- sacalo muchacho – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico – no hay otra manera – el rubio quedo en silencio, ya tranquilo. Lo penso, no era mala idea, ecepto por la parte, de hacerlo, y de perder la amistad de la chica, volteo a ver los destrosos echos por el, y suspiro con melancolia

- puedo ir a casa – pidio a su sensei

- claro – contesto paternalmente el peliblanco

Kushina se encontraba frente a una cascada, a las afueras de la aldea, en sus manos posaba el cuaderno, lo abrio y empezo a ver sus intentos por componer una cancion, algunas, no mas bien, todas hablaban de amor, al ramen, despues de todo era amor, aunque fuera a una comida.

En el transurso de exploracion, se encontro con la lista que habia echo sobre los defectos del rubio ( la que sale al principio del capitulo anterior), comenzo a leerla, riendose de si misma, finalizo, la arranco, y comenzo a reescribirla, pero haciendoles algunos cambios, al ultimo la supuesta lista quedo asi

Siempre me apoyas, evitas que me de por vencida, dandome animos, y cuando caigo rendida, me ayudas a levantarme. Todo un gran amigo

Nadie como tu sabe tanto de mi, porque eres el que siempre has estado ahi

Nadie como tu es capaz de compartir, mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir.

Tienes el don, de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en una agradable paz

Nadie como tu para pedir perdon, lo siento, me enojo por tonterias.

Nadie como tu me da su proteccion, me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor, Siempre te preocupas por mi, pero tambien soy una Shinobi, me se defender.

Me conoces tanto que, en silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar, y que sepas lo que pienso, no necesitas ser un Yamanaka para saberlo

Eres el unico que me trata con delicadeza, con cuidado, con carino, me haces sentir en confianza, en familia, querida.

Me ensenazte sin saberlo a apreciar el cielo, su color es casi tan hermoso como el de tus ojos, tambien adoro los dias soleados, porque puedo apreciar el sol, pero no importa si no lo veo, basta con mirar tu cabello y tu sonrisa para iluminarme

En los suenos mas lindos que tengo, estas tu ahi. A mi lado

Como rayos fue que termine enamorada de ti, eres todo lo contrario a mi, sigo con la sospecha de que algo le pusiste a mi ramen, aunque odio completamente, que solo seas mi amigo.

Al terminar la peliroja la leyo, y entonces la inspiacion vino a ella, en otra hoja limpia del cuaderno, comenzo a escribir y escribir, despues se dirigio a la casa de su amiga Hyuuga, ella no se encontraba, pero ella pidio permiso a su madre, la cual era muy amable, que la dejara usar el piano de su hija, a lo que ella accedio, sabiendo todo sobre el tema del concurso.

Despues de varias horas, Kushina se despidio de la madre de su amiga, le agradecio y se diriguio a su departamento, llevando en mano un gran material. Al dia siguiente, salio de mision, junto a su equipo y el numero ocho, el del trio Ino-Shika-Chou, quienes tenian como sensei a Sakumo Hatake, sus amigas quisieron protestar, ya que la mision duraria un mes, finalizando el 11 de Febrero, y Kushina tenia que prepararse, pero cuando ella les informo que tenia el material listo, decidieron no hacerlo, confiando en su amiga.

Minato despues de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, decidio hacerle caso a su casi padre, y confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga, pero para su suerte, la chica salio de imprevisto a una mision que duraria 30 dias, a si que no le quedo mas opcion que tranquilizarse y pensar mas bien las cosas, tenia que pensar la mejor manera de decirselo, tenia que tratar de no arruinar su amistad. Y sin ninguna idea en la cabeza se dirigio a su entrenamiento de ese dia, en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete

- y bien lo isiste – pregunto su amigo Uchiha

- hacer que – pregunto el sentadose, seguido de sus amigos

- se lo dijiste a Uzumaki – pregunto el ojiperla

- no, lo iba a hacer, pero se ah ido un mes de mision – contesto

- y que le ibas a decir exactamente – pregunto de nuevo Fugaku

- no lo se, simplemente lo que me saliera en ese momento, pero ahora que tengo tiempo, debo pensar muy bien que debo decirle – admitio

- hey, ya estan todos aqui – saludo el peliblanco sentandose a el lado de los chicos

- hola Jiraya-sensei, porque ah llegado tarde – pregunto el rubio

- lo que pasa, es que solo vengo, a decirles que el sandaime me ah mandado a una mision, vuelvo hasta el cinco de febrero, asi que no podre entrenarlos por ese tiempo – informo

- y cuando parte – pregunto Hiashi

- en media hora, vine a informaos para que no me esperaran

- entonces, que se supone que haremos nosotros – pregunto Fugaku

- pueden entrenar por su cuenta, o entre los tres, ademas, posiblemente el tercero les de algunas misiones –

Y los tormentosos dias de Minato, iban pasando, habia quedado en decirle de la forma mas sincera sus sentimientos a Kushina, no lo penso mucho, ni lo ensayo, al estar frente a ella, sabria que hacer. Mientras que Kushina era agobviada por sus amigas, que insistian en un adelanto de su gran material, que ella no accedio a darles, cuando llegaran les mostraria todo. Ella estaba aun mas de acuerdo con la tonta apuesta que tenia que cumplir, seria una buena manera de desahogarse frente al rubio, le cantaria una cancion y al finalizar su acto, ella le diria todo, sabia que corria el riesgo de perder su amistad, pero no podia mas, quizas tambien era mejor tenerlo lejos, o tal vez aunque le partiera el alma, y si todavia seguian siendo amigos, le ayudaria a conquistar a la chica que el queria, por mas que le doliera, pero en el amor, no importa que nos lastime lo que importa es la felicidad del ser amado.

Gamambuta aparecio frente a Minato

- Hola Gamambuta-san, que hace aqui – pregunto el rubio

- Jiraya-san me ah enviado, necesita que le lleve al Hokage-sama los pergaminos que le dio hace un mes – informo el sapo que aun no era tan grande como todoslo conocemos

- claro se los llevare lo mas pronto posible – confirmo el

- bien entonces ya informado, me retiro – y se fue en una cortina de Humo

Minato busco por un largo tiempo los pergaminos en su casa, pero no los encontro, despues recordo que despues de su reunion ese dia con Jiraya, fue al apartamento de la peliroja, asi que dirigio al lugar, uso la llave que su amiga le habia confiado para entrar, y busco por el desordenado lugar, despues de un rato largo de limpieza, que era la unica forma de encontrar los pergaminos sin perderse en el intento, encontro sus pergaminos, que curiosamente estaban a un lado de una hoja con una lista en ella, sin poder evitar la tentacion comenzo a leerla, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en esa lista, su amada enumeraba las razones de porque queria al tonto del que estaba enamorada, y para colmo, tenia ojoz azules y cabello rubio como el, otra cosa que le enfado es que al parecer, ella lo admiraba.

Dejo la hoja donde mismo y se propuso a marcharse, pero algo mas llamo su atencion, cerca de ahi mismo, habia otra hoja, algo arrugada, con al parecer otra lista, y otra vez sin poder evitarlo la leyo. Esta a comparacion de la otra si tenia titulo "Razones por las cuales no puedo estar enamorada de Namikaze", este al chico le sorprendio, al momento en que tambien le dolio, comenzo a leerla, y despues de terminar la volvio a leer, estando seguro de no coincidir con ningun punto de la lista, la reeleyo, la comparo con la otra lista, y despues de tiempo, ¡por fin!, el despistado de Minato supo algo importante.

Habia pasado un mes, y Kushina, al fin estaba de regreso, dio su reporte sobre la mision, y enseguida se fue a su departamento, lo noto algo limpio, no demasiado limpio, rastro de que Minato habia estado rondando por ahi, cansada se dio una ducha y se dispuso a ir a Ichiraku, claro si no ubieran llegado sus impacientes amigas, lo ubiera echo, asi que para darles gusto, les enseno lo que querian, de una vez por todas.

Kushina toco las ultimas notas de la cancion, dejando a Mikoto y Hana sin palabras

- que les parecio – pregunto ella

- es...es... – balbucearon la dos

- horrible lo se ttebane

- perfecta – completaron con una gran sonrisa

- enserio, no lo se

- es que mejor nada Kushina – aseguro Mikoto

- es grandiosa, perfecta, unica – apoyo Hana

- bien, entonces confiare en su opinion, ahora todo esta echo – se levanto de su lugar – ire a comer ra...

- pero que dices Kushina – interrumpio la Uchiha – aun falta algo muy importante, el vestuario –

- vestuario – pregunto aterrorizada

- tu nunca has asistido a la fiesta o al festival del catorce de febrero, nosotras te ayudaremos, tiene que ser algo adecuado para tu acto, y para la noche, si tu acto sera de los ultimos, se presentara a eso de las nueve – dijo Hana

- ademas el contrato dice que tienes que lucir femenina – agrego Mikoto, la peliroja fruncio el ceno

- ustedes iban en mi equipo, recuerdan, ttebane – reclamo

- y fue por ti que perdimos – recordaron las dos, a lo que ella solo inflo las mejillas infantilmente

- pero que estamos haciendo, se nos acaba el tiempo, vamonos – apresuro la pelinegra, "Tarde, dulce Tarde"

**:l :l :l**

Esa misma noche, despues de huir de sus amigas se encamino por fin a Ichiraku, donde el rubio la topo

- hola Kushina-san – saludo sentandose a un lado de ella, con una de esas sonrisas que iluminan mas que el sol

- uh, hola Mina-chan, - dijo al acabar el bocado que estaba en su boca – contento – pregunto

- mas que nadie en este mundo – respondio pidiendo un plato de ramen – acabo de asesinar a alguien – dijo de la nada, la peliroja arqueo una ceja, y despues se echo a reir

- realmente eres bueno en las bromas Mina-chan, muy bueno

- verdad que si – rio tratando de seguirle la corriente, hubo unos minutos de silencio, y la Uzumaki pidio su tercer plato, para despues comentar

- oye Mina-chan, ya te comente que al fin voy a pagar la bendita apuesta

- apuesta, acaso hablas de tu apuesta con Fugaku hace dos anos

- si, esa misma, no pienso deberle algo al baka de tu amigo, en fin, no me importa que, si no vas te juro que conoceras la muerte

- quieres que asista

- asi es Namikaze – aseguro en tono amenazante, lo cual le dejo muy claro a Minato que debia obedecer

- y a que hora es tu acto – pregunto volteando a su plato

- en la noche, de los ultimos

- bien, hay estare Kushina, - iso una pausa - por cierto, que haras

- te lo dire antes de subirme al escenario, pero dime, - cambio radicalmente de tema – cual es la razon – pregunto

- uh, - arqueo la ceja y regreso a verla con un fideo de ramen en la boca -de que – y sorbio el fideo

- de tu felicidad – si realmente queria saber eso

- o eso, fue por algo muy especial – finalizo acabando su plato

- ah si, dime, que es – el rubio se paro de su asiento, puso el dinero en la barra y contesto

- te lo dire antes de que subas al escenario – y desaparecio en una cortina de humo, huyendo de ahi, antes de que la peliroja se lo sacara a golpes.

**Tres dias despues 8:34 p.m.**

Kushina y sus amigas, no se aparecian todavia por el lugar donde se celebrara el dia. Ya muchos actos se habian presentado en el ecenario, y la fiesta daria inicio en mas o menos una hora, cuando las participaciones concluyeran. Los tres genios se encontraban atras del escenario, esperando a las casi llegadas mujeres, que no aparecerian por ningun lado, los tres llevaban smoking, ya que la fiesta era "formal", era un evento en el que el Sandaime deseaba que el amor entre la gente de su aldea, creciera, el amor a su aldea, tambien, como no.

En una cortina de humo aparecieron al fin las dichosas mujeres -quijadas al suelo hombres-

- vamos Kushina, Tsume esta por bajar del escenario, perparate – dijo Mikoto, quien llevaba puesto un vestido rojo vino

- estas lista puedes subir, anda – dijo Hana, quien llevaba un vestido lila fuerte

- esperen – dijo soltandose de el agarre de ellas

- Ku..kushina – apenas pudo pronunciar Minato al verla acercarsele, lo tomo de la mano y los separo de los demas

- lo se me veo riducula, pero en fin, que es – pregunto ella

- ¿uh? – arqueo ambas cejas

- cual era la razon de tu alegria, de tu felicidad

- oh, es cierto, sobre eso, - se golpeo, casi se le olvidaba - tu eres mi mejor amiga Kushina, cierto

- y eso que tiene que ver

- me ayudarias en algo importante para mi verdad

- claro que si Mina-chan, pero ves al grano

- Me decidi al fin, Kushina le voy a declarar mis sentimientos a ella – Va, adios vida de Kushina

- enserio, que bueno – sonrio forzadamente

- quisiera que me ayudaras en hacerlo, por favor es algo importante para mi – si ella le ayudaria, en todo pero porque extactamente eso, porque a ella

- claro, dime que tengo que hacer – eso si se arteve a rechazarte, algo casi imposible, la matare, de echo, por que no la mato en el proceso

- Shina-chan, es tu turno ven aca – grito Mikoto, la peliroja iso un gesto en senal de tener que irse, Minato tomo sus suaves manos entre las suyas

- tu eres mi mejor amiga, en tus manos lo de dejo, - dijo dejando una hoja entre sus manos - ire al frente para verte, suerte – despues corrio al otro lado del escenario

Kushina suspiro viendo la hoja doblada en su manos, trago duro, tratando de contener las lagrimas, subio al ecenario oscuro, ya que era de noche, y los reflectores estaban apagados, dandole oportunidad de preparase, carraspeo un par de veces, se dio animo a si misma, se sento frente al hermoso piano color blanco, ajusto el microfono, y suspiro tratando de olvidar lo que segundos antes le habia dicho el rubio, y lista para sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro, aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

Escucho la senal y comenzo a tocar, "Do –Mi – Fa – Do – Mi" fue el sonido de la mezcla de llaves que toco antes de que un reflector se prendiera suavemente sobre ella. Se veia hermosa, la luz del reflector, hacia que los brillos en su piel lucieran, el escote en la espalda de su morado vestido era sensacional, el maquillaje lijero le daba un poco mas de color a su piel, y su extrano pero hermoso peinado, hacian que el cabello un poco rizado de ella cayera solo en su hombo izquierdo, siendo sostenido por un hermoso broche de plata, que traia algunos pequenos diamantes incrustados. Y sus oscuros ojos morados, que veian con consentracion las teclas del piano, se veian hermosos, mas que nunca

**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.**

**nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.**

**nadie como tú es capaz de compartir**

**mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.**

Al fin la suave y dulce voz de ella se escucho

**tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,**

**de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.**

**tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar **

**el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.**

Minato se dio cuenta, de algo

**solamente tú lo puedes entender**

**y solamente tú te lo podrás creer. **

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra. **

**solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**

que la letra de la cancion se parecia a la primera lista leida por el

**Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.**

**nadie como tú valora esta canción. **

**nadie como tú me da su protección,**

**me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor**

y entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Por su parte kushina sin poder evitarlo sus ojos estaban expulsando

unas pequenas lagrimas que ella trataba contener, no lograndolo

**...**

**Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan **

**para que se hagan realidad los sueños que **

**soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir**

**hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.**

Capi End

**Hola, pues aqui les vengo dejado la version ganadora, y sobre la otra version,**

**bueno, esa se adaptaba creo que un poco mas pero, en ella Kushina no le**

**canta a Minato, ni el hace lo que yo queria que isera, para que en el siguiente **

**fic estos dos tortolos ya sean novios, en la version B, era un poco menos romantico **

**(y vaya, yo pienso que soy pesima para eso) y el se le declara por culpa de sus celos.**

**EN FIN no se si quedo el capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si?**

**Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi. **

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso, o la cancion**

**(si como se puede informar en mi biografia, estoy traumada con la musica,**

**y la verdad mucha inspiracion y concentracion se la debo a ella, asi que se lo merece)**

**es de La Oreja de Vango llamada "Nadie como tu", se me ocurrio porque yo una vez **

**ise lo mismo que Kushina, un 14 de febrero.**

**Gracias por leer. **Ghommsita. :P


	7. Amor puro, muertes de guerra

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). Secuestre algunos personajes de otros autores**

**Otra cosa, IMPORTANTE, eh estado pidiendo a varios autores, su permiso para integrarlos en una loca historia que llego a mi mente, como la mayoria sabe ya, estoy escribiendo un libro que continua como con otros siete, una saga, si ya lo se, y se me antojo gracias a un sueno, combinar las dimenciones de ambos mundos. El de Naruto con el de mi historia**

**Si alguien desea unirse, esta dentro, solo dejenme una forma de comunicacion si es que no pertenecen a FanFiction. Pero deben hacerlo maximo para el 10 de marzo**

**Por otro lado, al principio de este fic eh dejado algo asi como un resumen de la mensionada historia, pedida por algunos, para darse la idea de como es mas o menos. (aunque no creo explicarla bien)**

**Brillo Naranja Special Chapter By: Ghommsita Orest**

Minato alzo una ceja al ver la actitud de la chica, quizas fuera una Uchiha o una Hyuuga, esa era la actitud de casi todas las personas de esos clanes, pero no tenia rasgos de pertenecer a alguno. Algo tambien extrano, es que sus ojos no eran iguales a los de su gemela, sus ojos eran color cafe haziel, y los de la otra eran completamente negros

- tendran que explicarnos eso antes de llevarlos con el tercero ttebane – dijo amenazante Kushina, tenia que sacarles informacion a esos tipos extranos – de lo contrario agotare sus fuentes de chakra, entendido – pregunto, los desconocidos se vieron confundidos, y obviamente algunos temerosos

- que es el chakra – se animo a preguntar uno

- no saben que es el chakra, eso lo podria saber cualquier persona del mundo, es imposible que ninguno sepa – dijo Mikoto

- lo siento, pero en ninguna de las galaxias que conosco existe eso – menciono otro

- galaxias – pregunto Hiashi – que galaxias, no vengan con inventos

- asi es, no hace falta finguir, de donde demonios son – Fugaku

- no les permitire que nos hablen asi, nosotros tambien queremos saber que rayos pasa, y porque estamos aqui, es la unica razon por la que seguimos con ustedes

- ya basta – interrumpio una de ellos – es claro que no estamos donde deberiamos, y es suerte que hablemos el mismo idoma, porque al parecer, todo lo demas es completamente distinto, pero al estar en esta situacion no les da derecho a tratarnos como basura, ni a nosotros a hacer lo mismo, -

- eso esta claro, perdonar a mis companeros por su actitud, - dijo Hana a los visitantes – por favor, hablemos tranquilamente – pidio a sus amigos

- estan en todo lo correcto – dijo Minato – nos podrian explicar, quienes son y de donde provienen para poder ayudarlos

Una de las chicas identicas, que por cierto aun no habia hablado ninguna, se puso de pie, frente a los chicos desconocidos, que estaban todos sentados, a eccepcion de la otra chica, copia de ella, que se mantenia algo alejada de los demas, y les hablo

- yo no conosco a ninguno de ustedes, y al parecer todos estamos en la misma situacion, pero parece que venimos del mismo lugar, - dijo con tranquilidad - yo soy una yanood libre, proveniente del pais llamado Newkirk, pero vivo en el planeta Wesley, de la Galaxia de Fuego, ustedes vienen o conocen estos lugares –pregunto a lo que todos asintieron. Todos, Ecepto la chica que estaba apartada, ella solo bufo molesta, y enseguida desaparecio, no en una cortina de humo, mas bien como que se teletransporto.

- rayos, se ha escapado una – maldijo Kushina – hay que buscarla, y atrapar a estos otros antes de que decidan hacer lo mismo

Los gemelos Hyuuga hicieron una barrera alrededor de los desconocidos, dejandolos dentro

- a donde fue tu hermana – pregunto Mikoto a la chica – cuales son sus planes

- yo no tengo planes, ella es...

- no mientas, dinos toda la verdad o jamas saldras de hay ttebane – interrumpio la peliroja

- de que aldea son

- que quieren aqui

- cual es su objetivo

- a donde fue ella

- cual es el motivo

Empezaron a interrogarlos sin siquiera dejarlos contestar, la chica que estaba de pie suspiro cansada

- escuchen por favor – grito pidiendo

- dinos, contesta a las preguntas - ordeno Hiashi

**- **no los libraremos, tenemos que asegurarnos de sus intenciones – informo el rubio

Los amigos quedaron confundidos, la chica salio sin impedimento alguno de la barrera, algo imposible, esa barrera era espiritual un jutsu sagrado, de los mas poderosos del clan, y ella habia salido solo necesitando dar un paso al frente

- escuchen por favor, yo no soy una persona de mal, dejenme explicarles, - pidio la chica

- entonces dinos porque tu hermana escapo – exigio la Uzumaki

- ella no es mi hermana

- ah, entonces yo tampoco soy tu hermano Hizashi – comento sarcastico Hiashi

- no soy su gemela como ustedes lo son, tampoco su clon

- dinos, explicanos, si no son hermanas, que son – pregunto Hizashi tranquilo

- bien, por favor no me interrumpan tanto y escuchen con atencion – dio la vuelta y toco la barrera, la cual al contacto desaparecio – ustedes tambien deben saber esto, pero por favor no se alarmen – se dirigio a los otros chicos, - estoy de acuerdo en el echo de buscarla, pero lo mejor es que no, ella es una persona muy peligrosa, una criminal, - explico sentandose de nuevo

- como puede ser mejor no buscarla y detenerla, si es una criminal nuestra aldea esta en peligro, ttebane – reclamo la peliroja

- Kushina, deja que nos explique – pidio Minato

- todos dijimos no conocernos, pero ciertamente, todos la conocemos a ella

- como aseguras eso – pregunto alguien

- la conocemos, pero no en persona, y aclaro que no soy yo- explico – es conocida como Eby Orest – al decir esto, ellos quedaron congelados

- que pasa – pregunto Hana al ver sus expreciones

- Eby, es conocida como la criminal mas temida en nuestra dimencion, en las diferentes 27 galaxias que existen en ella, no hay nadie que se atreva a enfrentarla, y los que lo isieron, ahora estan muertos – informo una chica entre ellos

- y que es lo que ah echo para que la califiquen asi – pregunto el rubio

- ah fundado a los Dallshot, una banda con criminales muy poderosos, ah creado mas de 187 tecnicas prohibidas de alto nivel, intento la apoderacion de 14 planetas, a destruido ocho de las aldeas mas importantes de nuestra dimencion, 284 robos mayores a los planetas de mi galaxia, 23 secuestros a los altos mandos, 179 atentados en todo el universo, tambien elimino los dos planetas sucesores de Wesley, y su crimen mas grande y el primero lo cometio a la edad de ocho anos, asesino a los dos grandes guias de la luz, sus padres, al equipo de yannods mas poderosos de nuestro universo, conformado por sus primos y hermanos, sus comandantes, superiores y maestros, que eran sus tios y abuelos, tambien a amigos, vecinos, conocidos y desconocidos, basicamente a su aldea, su pais, su planeta y su galaxia – todos quedaron con la boca abierta

- eso es imposible – reprimio la peliroja

- claro que no, ella iso todo eso, elimino a su galaxia, la mas grande e insuperable galaxia de mi dimencion, llamada la galaxia de las lunas, la cual solo tenia un planeta, llamado Newkirk, estos dos son los lugares mas legendarios, creado por heroes que nadie ha sido capaz de superar –

- que farzante y mentirosa eres, si los tales heroes no han sido capaces de ser superados, por que no la detenieron – pregunto el Uchiha

- ellos murieron cinco anos antes de que eso sucediera, y nada de lo que he dicho es mentira, ustedes han pedido la verdad y esa es – contesto

- y entonces quien eres tu, y porque eres identica a ella – pregunto Hizashi

- yo solo soy una pequena parte derivada de ella, les explicare, yo no sabia todo esto hasta hace medio ano, yo era una chica comun, yanood, que perdio a sus mejores amigos, y debido a eso, deje esa vida, y me fui a a otra galaxia llamada via lactea, en ella existen varios planetas, pero solo uno con vida, en el no hay personas que usen el yutnie o el chakra como nosotros, es un planeta que no ha evolucionado a ese nivel, ahi yo ise mi vida, apartada y decidida de olvidarme de los demas, pero un dia sufri un atentado en la escuela, y me vi obligada a regresar, cuando lo ise me dijieron que las muertes de mis amigos no habian sido como me las habian contado, si no que fueron asesinados por un hombre, para arrebatarles su poder, y que el mismo me queria ahora a mi, y asi fue como regrese a entrenar para evitar que me tomara porque al hacerlo, eso se significaria el fin de mi universo, y resulta que durante este, me encontre con un libro con los tipos mas buscados y peligrosos del universo llamado Seebad

- oye se parece al libro Bingo – comento Hiashi

- en el, me dispuse a buscar al hombre que me perseguia, encontrandolo en la octava pocision, admirada por sus delitos y la recompensa que ofrecian, me decidi a curiosiar el resto del libro, topandome con la sorpresa de estar en el primer lugar, sin siquiera saberlo

- y que fue lo que paso, como es que paso eso – pregunto Hana

- pedi explicaciones a mis superiores, y uno me dijo, que habia, borrado mi mente, en una oportunidad valiosa que tubo, haciendome asi una nueva persona, en si, no existia ya la otra yo, despues de eso, importante, no recuerdo nada, solo encontrarme aqui con ella, no se como rayos fue que nos logramos separar, en dos pero tengan por seguro, que no soy igual que ella

**Brillo Naranja**

Chapter 7: Amor Puro, Muertes de Guerra.

Kushina toco la ultima nota, dando por finalizada la cancion. La luz del reflector se apago, todo quedo en silencio, y luego una suave luz ilumino el escenario, algunos susurros se oyeron en el lugar, y de un momento a otro comenzaron a aplauidir, poniendose de pie todo el publico y comenzando a gritar, alabando a la chica. Ella sonrio se puso de pie, iso una pequena reverencia y se retiro, secando sus lagrimas que por suerte nadie habia notado

- estuviste genial Kushina

- eres toda una estrella -Alabaron sus amigas, al verla bajar del escenario, ella sonrio y agradecio a las dos, despues se aparto un poco del lugar, con el pretexto de ir al bano,

Se sento en una fuente, respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, abrio la hoja doblada que le habia dado Minato, a la cual le faltaba un pedazo al final, comenzo a leerla:

**Kushina-san, ise esta carta, porque sabria que me ayudarias en mis acciones, muchas gracias por hacerlo, significa mucho para mi. La razon de haberla echo, es porque tengo algo que hacer en lo que tu sigues mis pasos, por eso decidi ver tu acto, y enseguida desaparecer a hacerlo, no contaba mucho tiempo, asi que decidi escribirlo y explicarte**

**Estoy enamorado de alguien que conoces bien, y quiero pedirte por favor, que se lo agas saber, (**Kushina sin poder evitarlo, comenzo a mojar el papel con sus lagrimas), **se que tal vez ahora te arrepientas, pero por favor, ayudame por esta vez hazlo por lo nuestro, tu eres mi mejor amiga en tus manos lo dejo**

**Dile que me ah vuelto el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y que no cambiaria de mi vida ni siquera un segundo, dile que cuando estoy lejos, solo en ella pienso yo, y cada despertar a su lado es para mi una bendicion.**

**Dale las gracias por ensenarme tantas cosas, por ser parte de vida, gracias a ella hoy soy feliz, cuando llego a mi vida aprendi a vivir,cuando senti frio ella me abrigo, cuando me eh caido, ella me levanto, es una mujer con determinacion, a mi vida le dio direccion.**

**Dile que jamas espere de mi una mentira, que la amo tanto aunque no se lo diga, todos los dias la pienso, siempre a su lado que me permita estar, Muchos prometen amor, pero yo no, yo se lo demuestraria, comentale que la primera vez que la vi dije en ese preciso instante "esa chica es muy hermosa, quisiera quererla bastante" **

**Confirmale que la acepto como es, Que la quiero asi, como es, con sus defectos, con sus virtudes, con su manera de ser, que ella lleno con amor, un gran vacio de dolor en mi corazon.**

**La amo por ser tan diferente a todas las chicas, porque se preocupa por los suyos, y simplemente por ser unica y especial.**

**Yo sin ella no puedo vivir.**

**Por favor trata que estas palabras toquen mas que su corazon, pero aclarale que se quedan muy cortas, no demuetran la inmensidad del amor que le tengo.**

**Casi olvido dejarte su precioso nom...**

Y entonces la peliroja no pudo continuar leyendo, la hoja acababa ahi, el pedazo que le faltaba era el mas importante, en el le decian el nombre de la mujer que le arrebato la felicidad, pero quien se la llevaria a su amado no correspondido rubio. Decidio mantenerse firme, seco sus lagrimas y suspiro, dispuesta a encontrar al rubio, para informaerle del error. No obstante, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, algo la detuvo.

Minato encontro a la peliroja que buscaba, estaba sentada en la fuente de la plaza menos visitada de la aldea, la miro a lo lejos con adoracion, aunque le dolia verla llorar, se maldijo mil veces por haber sido la causa del sufrimiento de la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Casi apunto de llegar, metio su mano al bolsillo de su pantalon, y saco un pequeno pedazo de hoja de este, se detuvo justo enfrente de la peliroja y extendio la mano con el papel en ella, al momento que se inclino hasta quedar un poco mas bajo que ella

- lo siento Kushina, lo olvide – dijo en tono suave

- no pasa nada Minato – contesto ella como si nada le pasara, al momento, en que tomaba el trozo de papel en sus manos, era la parte faltante de la carta, lo desdoblo lentamente, realmente no queria saber el nombre de la persona a la que amaba el rubio, intento no tremblar al momento de hacerlo, pero fue casi inebitable hacerlo.

Las manos de la peliroja comenzaron a temblar notablemente, dejando caer el papel de ellas, Minato tomo el papel para despues cubrir las manos de ella con las suyas

- tambien le puedes decir que soy el mayor tonto de la historia por hacerla llorar, que me perdone por el echo, de verdad lo siento – dijo con suave voz

- Mi...na... Minato que significa...

- el nombre de la mujer que amo es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki – confirmo el rubio con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y acariciandole una mejilla – la mujer mas perfecta, unica y especial de este mundo – la Uzumaki entro en shock, bueno algo asi, comenzo a llorar, con una sonrisa de medio lado y ensegida se lanzo a abrazarlo, claro y de camino le dio un golpe en el estomago

- eres un tonto, eso es por hacerme llorar – dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba, aunque estubiera encima de el, y el sentado en el suelo, abajo de ella.

- y entonces – menciono el rubio, haciendo que ella lo mirara los ojos, seco sus lagrimas que ahora eran de felicidad, con su suave mano, en forma de caricia – que te ah dicho, que piensa ella, acepto – pregunto gentilmente

- piensa que eres un tonto – contesto ella en un puchero – pero te ama mas que a su propia vida, dice que no es muy buena con las palabras, que no podria expresarse como tu lo has echo, que tu mas que nadie sabe eso, pero que ella te lo dice todo en un Te Amo – dijo con adoracion

- se equivoca, ella tiene una manera especial para expresarse, por cierto, linda cancion – comento

- entonces te gusto, te gusto tu cancion – pregunto ella sonriendo

- claro, aunque dice exactamente lo que tambien pienso yo, No hay nadie como tu Kushina, Te Amo – y entonces la tomo gentilmente por la barbilla, comenzando a cortar los centimetros entre los dos.

Cuando los suaves y rosados labios de Minato, se posicionaron sobre los de la peliroja, Ambos sintieron la magia del tierno beso, cerrando los parpados para poder relajarse y disfrutarlo mas, la dirrecion en que giraba el mundo, era correcta de nuevo, sus penas se devanecieron. Estar entre los brazos del otro, besandose, era lo unico que deseaban en ese momento, la peliroja rodeo su cuello con sus manos, enredando en sus dedos los rubios y rebeldes cabellos de el, Minato tenia su mano en la mejilla de ella, sintiendo el calor de ella, mientras que su otra mano o brazo, rodeaba la cintura de la chica, abrazandola fuertemente, chocando ambos cuerpos.

**:) :) :) **

**Varios anos despues**

Despues de la extrana forma de comenzar una relacion, algo cambio un poco en Konoha, claro primero la nueva feliz pareja, segundo que ya no se veia tanto a cierta Uzumaki golpeando a dos genios, y tercera, ¿ya mencione a la feliz pareja? Bueno en fin, los anos pasaron, y Kushina se convirtio en uno de los mejores Ambu especial de Konoha. Y Minato se convirtio en el shinobi mas veloz y temido del pais del fuego, por cierto, se le fue asignado un equipo conformado por Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha:

- mi nombre es Nohara Rin, y mi sueno es convertirme en una gran ninja medico, tal como Tsunade-sama – la chica se presento, Minato y Kakashi estaban con ella, habian estado esperando a Obito, pero como aun no habian llegado, despues de esperarlo casi una hora, comenzaron las presentaciones

- que bien – dijo alegre Minato – estoy seguro de que lo conseguiras Rin – animo

- gracias sensei – contesto ella feliz de que le ubiera tocado al rubio como maestro

- yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake, me molesta todo lo que no este en regla, y no tengo ningun sueno – se presento el peliplateado

- Mucho gusto Rin, Kakashi – dijo el rubio, sonrio y se presento – mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y desde hoy ustedes y yo somos un equipo, prometo ensenarles mas alla de lo que este a mi alcanze, y apoyarlos cada que lo necesiten, tratare de ser el mejor de los sensei

- asi sera Minato-sensei, - animo ella – pero y no tiene algun sueno

- claro que si,- contesto el - mi sueno es convertirme en un Hokage, que sea admirado por los de la aldea, para proteger a mi hogar, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a ustedes y a los habitantes de Konoha

- estoy segura de que lo lograra, ademas, usted ya es admirado dentro y fuera de la aldea, al igual que ya protege a todos en ella – comento la Nohara

de la nada el Uchiha llego corriendo, notablemente ya exausto

- llegas tarde Obito – menciono Kakashi con frialdad

- Finalmente has llegado... – dijo el rubio – tarde como siempre Obito

- te estabamos esperando – dijo Rin con su amable sonrisa

- justo a tiempo... – susurro el pelinegro

- como puedes decir eso – reclamo el peliplatedo – llegas con mucho retraso

- todos ya nos hemos presentado, solo faltas tu – informo el Namikaze, el se recupero de la Nada

- ¡Yo soy Uchiha Obito!, y algun dia, me convertire en Hokage – dijo mientras apuntaba a la nada con una mano, y con la otra agarraba los googles, claro una guinadita de ojo tambien, para hacer derretir a la despistada de Rin, (lo cual no pasa) – y cuando eso pase, tendran que esculpir en piedra, no solo mi rostro, tambien mis gafas y mi Sharingan, y mi autoridad sera conocida en las demas aldeas – ante sus palabras y su actitud, Kakashi choco su mano en su rostro, Rin sonrio sinceramente, y Minato rio nervioso – todos tendran miedo de mi sharingan, y mi rostro esculpidos en la roca, y debido a eso, no atacaran la aldea – finalizo

- di todo eso cuando te aigas convertido en Hokage, y hayas despertado el sharingan – reprimio Kakashi – ademas, si esculpen tus gajas, estas taparan tus ojos, y no se vera el sharingan

- ¡pues que entonces que esculpan el sharingan encima de las gafas! – se defendio

- pero si hacen eso, se miraria como si tus ojos se estuviean saliendo – reflexiono Rin, que al momento de imaginarselo rio

- por mi parte, me alegra saber que tengo un alumno con el mismo sueno que yo, - dijo el rubio - ¡soy Minato!, y apartir de ahora sere su maestro

- ¡Muy Bien! – dijo el Uchiha alzando el pulgar

Si Minato tuvo un equipo gennin, Kushina importantes misiones como Ambu, Fugaku se habia casado con Mikoto, Hana con Hiashi y Hizashi con Hikary, y la naranja pareja cumplia casi 5 anos de novios, que mas... ¡oh si!, tambien surguio una guerra, casi se me olvidaba en pequeno detalle, de echo las bodas de las anteriores parejas, habian sido durante esta, Fugaku estaba en la aldea, como jefe de la policia en Konoha, se tenia que mantener al margen, Mikoto estaba embarazada como con unos seis meses, Los gemelos Hyuuga estaban en la guerra, Hana tambien habia participado en ella, pero despues de casasre, Hiashi la iso renunciar a ser Ambu, Hikary que era igual de guerrillera que Mikoto y Kushina, no se dejo de su marido, asi que siguio, ahora en el mismo equipo especial ambu que en el de la peliroja, las cuales eran la guardia personal del Sandaime, pero solo por algun tiempo, a Minato no se le habia permitido salir a la guerra, ya que Konoha solo contaba con algunos pocos ninja y ambu, sumando mas o menos veinte, durante la guerra quisieron atacarla, asi que era precaucion.

**Muertos...**

Kushina comenzo a temblar en su lugar, su corazon dejo de latir y Minato la abrazo, las lagrimas se isieron presentes rapidamente, y su rostro mostraba nostalguia por la noticia recibida, se sento y su mirada paseo la vista, por los integrantes de la junta en la torre Kage.

El pais del Fuego y el pais del Remolino, asi como la Aldea oculta, de la Hoja y el Remolino, compartian vinculos muy unidos, el clan Senju de Konoha, y el Clan Uzumaki de Uzushio, eran parientes lejanos de sangre. El Clan Uzumaki se especializo en tecnicas de sellado, estaban en una guerra, y sus tecnicas de sellado fueron muy temidas, asi que se convirtio en el blanco y fue destruida. Para Kushina no fue facil recibir la noticia de que su nacion habia sido destruida, algunos Uzumaki temieron por su vida y huyeron, refugiandose en otro lugar, manteniendose vivos. Pero esa no habia sido la misma suerte de la familia de la chica, ellos eran muy orgullosos,querian a su aldea, a su clan, a su familia, y como todo buen shinobi, murieron en batalla.

- ¡estan equivocados! – grito de manera potente

- No hay duda alguna, sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados pero si sus pertenencias, según el reporte la batalla que se llevo a cabo fue terrible, el lugar esta completamente devastado, ellos debieron de pelear con todo su poder pero no pudieron sobrevivir – explico pasientemente el tercero

- kushina, calmate – pidio Minato abrazandola

**Mision clave...**

Obito saltaba rapidamente por los arboles...

- esto es malo – se dijo a si mismo – si sigo asi, sere descartado – se recordo – ¡puedo lograrlo! – se animo

pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, creo que eso le pasaba siempre, asi que tropezo con una rama, haciendolo caer, y quedando embarado en el piso, pero por fin llegando – lo logre – pregunto

- no, llegas tarde Obito – dijo kakashi parandose frente a el, pero sin intenciones de ayudarlo a poner de pie – a que hora crees que teniamos que reunirnos, si quieres ser un buen ninja, tienes que respetar las reglas

- bueno... estaba de camino aqui, y una anciana me detuvo a preguntarme algunas derecciones, ademas tengo algo en mi ojo – se quejo sacando un gotero

Minato rio, Obito era malo hasta para mentir, siempre decia la misma escusa

- ya basta Kakashi – dijo – Obito le mostro el camino a esa anciana, no es asi – pregunto

- la tuve que acompanar tambien – contesto poniendo algunas gotas en sus ojos

- es muy fragil con el sensei – reprimio Kakashi – ademas, siempre aparece una persona que necesita de la ayuda de el, eso es una mentira – volteo a ver al rubio – aquellos que rompen las reglas son rebagados a escoria cierto – pregunto, el rubio solo rio nerviosamente

- vamos, que no tienes un poco de misericordia, siempre hablas de reglas y normas, lo qe importa es tu auto control – dijo el Uchiha

- paren ya – pidio Rin nerviosa, moviendo un poco las manos – estamos en el mismo equipo, traten de llevarse mejor –

- tu tambien eres muy blanda con el, Rin – le dijo el peliplateado mirandola de reojo – este dia tambien es muy importante para mi

- tie-tienes razon – contesto ella

- y ahora que pasa – se pregunto a si mismo el pelinegro

Al poco tiempo, el equipo se encamino hacia la frontera

- a partir de ahora Kakashi en un jounin como yo - explico el rubio – con el fin, de aumentar nuestra eficazia, nos dividiremos en dos equipos, - dijo serio, sabiendo que algo no iria bien en eso – ya que Konoha esta pasando por una baja sin procedentes de fuerza militar

- entonces nos dividiremos – pregunto Obito

- el equipo Kakashi sera de tres, Obito, Rin y el, yo ire solo – contesto el

- acuerdate, hablamos la otra vez de esto – le dijo la pelicastana a el Uchiha – acerca de darle un regalo a Kakashi – Obito miro a otro lado molesto

- lo siento... no estaba escuchando – tras decir esto, Kakashi volteo a verlo de reojo, y lo fulmino con la mirada

- este es mi regalo – dijo Minato sacando un kunai de tres puntas – es del tipo poder, y tiene una forma diferente, pero una vez que te acostumbras, es facil usarlo -

- gracias – dijo el peliplateado

- y este es el mio – comento la chica buscando algo en su mochila – ten, es un kit medico modificado, le cambie algunas cosas para hacer mas facil su uso

- gracias – repitio

Obito observo la ecena molesto y algo celoso, pero su actitud cambio draticamente cuando vio la mano extendiendose hacia el, de Kakashi, Minato volteo a verlo divertido, y Rin confundida, mientras se volvia a colgar la mochila

- que tiene esa mano – pregunto burlandose – no tengo nada para regalarte – debatio

- bien... – contesto Hatake sin tomarle importancia – de todos modos, no ubiera sido algo que valiera la pena, tomarias cualquier cosa inutil en el camino – trato de humillarlo

- aun no puedo creer que te aigan echo jounin – dijo de manera acusadora, apuntadole

- deberias decirlo

- soy del clan Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, y te superare en el momento en el que mi sharingan despierte

- pero si todos los del clan son de elite, o deberias presumir en cosas como esas

- ¡Que!

- ya basta los dos – dijo la pelicastana metiendose en medio

Minato bufo algo molesto, siempre las peleas, ¿no se podian llevar bien?

- puedo empezar a explicarles la mision – pregunto – la frontera ya esta cerca – saco un mapa y lo extendio

- en esta linea se encuentra el enemigo – senalo en el mapa – y aqui estaban hace una semana – senalo un lugar apartado del anterior – hemos recibido informes, de que mil ninja se estan acercando a la frontera, nuestra mision esta aqui – apunto un lugar encerrado – en el puente kannabi

- el puente... es una mision de infiltracion, cierto – pregunto Kakashi, Minato asintio

- su mision sera destruirlo, ese puente se utiliza a favor del enemigo, transportando mercancia, y destruirlo, seria un gran avanze, puede significarse el fin de la guerra, entendido – los tres alumnos asintieron

- y usted sensei – pregunto el pelinegro

- yo me enfrentare en el campo de batalla, directamente, creando asi una distraccion para ustedes, en todo caso, Kakashi sera su capitan, iremos juntos a la frontera, pero despues de ahi cada quien tomara su camino – finalizo

Minato estaba consiente de lo que implicaba su mision, habia demasiados riesgos, sobre todo para el equipo tan disfuncional, pero de alguna manera talentoso que tenia, tambien se preocupaba por su prometida... si su prometida, horas antes de que partieran, la peliroja fue a despedirse de el, ella tambien tenia que salir a la guerra, en una mision que tenia como proposito evitar que el enemigo se acercara a la aldea, una muy peligrosa tambien, y el iso el gran acto en el momento en el que ella casi se iba, se lo tuvo que pedir mas o menos cinco veces, porque la peliroja no lo creia, ubiera preferido pedirselo otro dia, tal vez cuando la guerra finalizara, pero cuando le informo de su mision, el lo penso dos veces, y se lo pidio, ademas era la razon suficiente como para regresar con vida, claro ninguno se atreveria a dejar plantado al otro, el dia de su boda.

De repente Kakashi, quien iba al frente, se detuvo, haciendo una senal para que pararan, Minato se alegro, si merecia el titulo de jounin, se agacho y toco el suelo, para verificar cuantos enemigos habia en el terreno

- uno... no, hay veinte de ellos, probablemente sean clones de sombra, pero hay que mantenerse alerta – pidio

- tiene razon sensei, voy a atacar – dijo el peliplateado formando una tecnica al parecer poderosa, en su mano – puede cubrirme

- no seas ansioso Kakashi – dijo el rubio – creo que debo encargarme yo

- pero sensei, usted dijo que yo era capitan hoy, ademas, quiero probar este nuevo jutsu, haya voy – Minato interrpuso una mano en senal de que no lo isiera

- no se preocupe, con esta tecnica caeran, ademas, usted dijo que yo era el capitan hoy, las reglas dicen "El equipo debe seguir las ordenes de su capitan", ¿no? – cuestiono al rubio, a lo que el aparto la mano

Kakashi comenzo a correr, destruyendo con el jutsu, todo lo que tocaba, se le lanzaron varios kunai, que Minato desvio, Kakashi siguio en su camino, destruyendo los clones de sobra

- no seas engreido mocoso – grito el tipo enemigo

Kakashi estuvo a punto de ser cortado a la mitad, si no ubiera sido porque Minato llego y lo movio, aunque la espada con la que lo atacaron, si llego a herir un pedazo de su hombro, lo tomo y se tranporto a donde Rin y Obito, lo dejo con ellos, se descolgo la mochila, dejandola caer y se transporto detras del enemigo con un Kunai en su cuello, despues se escucho la mochila dar en el suelo, el sujeto sudo frio, tras sentir la precencia del rubio

- no puede ser, tu eres " El Destello Amarillo de Konoha", todos en el pais de la tierra, nos han ordenado correr si te veiamos, ahora comprendo porque lo decian – dijo el sujeto sus ultimas palabras, antes de que el rubio le clavara el kunai

Se reunio de nuevo con su equipo

- la herida de Kakashi es seria, tendremos que acampar y esperar para que sane un poco la herida

- estoy bien – contesto Hatake con un pequeno gemido de dolor

- no, no lo estas – reclamo Uchiha – todo fue porque no isite caso a las advertencias del sensei y fuiste tu solo –

- no necesito escuchar eso, no de alguien de la "elite Uchiha" – contesto en forma de burla – que solo se la pasa temblando de miedo

- yo tenia algo en mi ojo y comenzo a lagrimear, eso es todo – explico nervioso

- un ninja jamas debe mostrar lagrimas, esa es la regla numero veinticinco

- hey... los dos, detenganse – pidio Rin quien curaba la herida de Kakashi

- ya basta – llamo la atencion el rubio, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos, el casi nunca, hacia eso – Kakashi, las reglas y las normas son importantes, pero no son lo unico, recuerda lo que te eh ensenado, ay veces en que se requiere responer incorrectamente segun el enemigo – kakashi agacho la vista

- ya viste – se burlo el pelinegro

- Obito tu tambien, no hay forma de que algo te entre al ojo si llevas los googles puestos, si vas a hablar de auto control, no ignores esas palabras, actua fuerte tambien, ademas, Kakashi, el jutsu, no debes usarlo, nunca mas, es un jutsu incompleto,- iso una pequena pausa - antes de partir les dire una cosa mas, lo mas importante para un ninja es el trabajo en equipo – finalizo, a lo que sus alumnos agacharon la mirada, sintiendo cada uno sus propios sentimientos de culpa.

En la noche, el equipo encontro un lugar donde acampar, comieron y los chicos fueron a dormir, Minato se quedo haciendo guardia, solo cerrando los ojos, descansando a su manera un poco, sentado arriba de una roca

- sensei – llego Obito con el

- hum?, que sucede – pregunto el rubio, el Uchiha camino hacia el y se sento a su lado

- yo, yo se que el trabajo en equipo es importante, pero...- Minato lo escucho con atencion, algo sorprendido por la actitud de su disipulo, y sabiendo a que se referia- Kakashi siempre anda criticando como es que caresco de disiplina y eso, me refiero... yo se que soy la oveja negra de mi clan, y admito que Kakashi es un tipo impesionante – Minato lo penso dos veces antes de contestar

- Kakashi es el hijo de un genio ninja, Sakumo Hatake, llamado "el comlillo blanco" de Konoha, y ademas tres generaciones de legendarios ninja, estuvieron antes que el, durante su infancia, Kakashi vivio a su sombra, eso no le ayudo mucho

- comillo blanco... habia escuchado antes de el, un heroe que murio protegiendo la aldea, el nunca habla de eso – dijo Obito, el rubio lo vio por un momento, sabiendo que era mejor decirle lo siguiente al Uchiha

- el era un buen hombre, respetado por todos en la aldea, y naturalmente por Kakashi... asi era hasta aquel incidente

- ¿incidente?

- tal vez no deberia contarte sobre esto, pero estas en el mismo equipo de kakashi, asi que quiero que lo sepas

- ¿que sucedio?

- Sakumo, el padre de Kakashi, se suicido despues de ser difamado – contesto el, sorprendiendo al pelinegro – hace cinco anos, el fue lider de una mision importante, y de alto riesgo, y se infiltro en territorio enemigo, fue acorralado a tomar una desicion, entre la mision y la vida de sus camaradas, de acuerdo con las reglas de la aldea, lo correcto era elegir la mision, sin embargo, el cancelo la mision, salvando a sus amigos, eso significo una gran perdida, para el pais y la aldea, y fue culpado por eso – Obito se mantenia escuchando todo con atencion y admiracion – hasta los camaradas a los que salvo lo criticaron, ocacionandole consecuencias a la salud de Sakumo, fisica y mental, y finalmente, le costo la vida. Desde entonces, Kakashi no olvida las palabras pronunciadas acerca de su padre, y se a apegado a toda norma o reglamento, - finalizo el rubio, agachando la mirada al igual que el pelinegro – Obito... trata de comprender a Kakashi, tan siquiera un poco, es su manera de ser – pidio amablemente, Obito solo suspiro, empezando a comprender a su companero

Kushina quedo pasmada y sus labios bajo su mascara ambu temblaban, frente a ella, se encontraba, a lo que antes llevaba por nombre, la aldea del remolino. Sintio la mano de Hikary sobre su hombro, tratando de apoyarle, pero por dentro tenia a Kyubi, a punto de ser liberado, respiro profundo, tratando de contenerse, despues miro el brillo del anillo en su mano, y recordo a Minato, que aunque el no estubiera ahi, la calmaba.

Regreso su mirada al logo de la aldea, que estaba manchado con sangre, y derrumbado, encima de miles de escombros mas, en los cuales se podia apreciar un cabello parecido al suyo, de su mismo color, era eso, o era que los cabellos eran tenidos con la sangre aun fresca que habia en el lugar, cerro los ojos, recordando sus primeros anos de vida ahi, siendo cuidada por su madre, de larga cabellera no tanto como el de ella, pero si del mismo color, sus ojos violetas claro, y el amor que brindaba en una sola sonrisa, a su padre de ojos a azul rey, su cabello igualmente rojo, de carisma casi igual que el de ella, y con los celos mas exagerados del mundo, ella habia sido la unica con el color de ojos combinado de sus padres, su hermano mayor los tenia del mismo color que su padre, y el otro igual que su madre, ambos igual de celosos que su padre e igual de amorosos que su madre, y con el carisma de toda la familia, con quienes se la pasaba peleando apenas llego del hospital.

**La manana llego...**

Ahora estaban en la linea fronteriza del pais

- a partir de este momento nos dividiremos – dijo el rubio – el enemigo anterior solo era un vigilante, pero a partir de ahora, pelearemos con equipos completos, tengan cuidado – advirtio

- hagamoslo... capitan – dijo el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a sus companeros, y haciendo sentir orgulloso a Minato

- muy bien, vamos –

- ¡Hi! – contestaron los demas saltando hacia los arboles.

Minato corrio hacia al campo de batalla, encontrandose a un grupo de ninja peleando, lanzo un kunai a uno, haciendolo caer, y se transporto a el mismo, usando el kunai como base, enterro completamente el kunai sobre el cuello del enemigo, y al insatante lo saco atacando a otro

- gracias Minato – dijo Inoichi

- que noticias nuevas tienen – pregunto el

- nos han avisado que mas adelante hay un grupo, apunto de ser exterminado por el enemigo – informo Shikaku

- nos gustaria ir a ayudarles – comento Choza – pero tenemos que ir a respaldar a Kushina y su equipo

- Kushina y su equipo – pregunto el rubio confundido

- si, han sido mandadas a una aldea vecina a la del remolino, daremos un golpe, que acabara con el enemigo de ahi, y que sera muy importante para la finalizacion de la guerra – contesto Inoichi

Minato se preocupo por ella, estaba seguro que tendrian que pasar por el antiguo hogar de la chica, y que tal vez no se controlaria al ver el lugar, pero despues recordo que ella ya no era la misma de antes, ella era fuerte, mas de lo que antes solia ser, demasiado para ser exactos, y no dejaria al nueve colas liberarse tan facilmente

- bien, tengo que irme, suerte con la mision – deseo a sus amigos, despues el Namikaze se retiro al mencionado campo de batalla

- Kyaaaaa – se escucho el gemido de dolor de la chica, y Obito y Kakashi dejaron de pelear, voltendo a ver a la chica, que ahora estaba en las manos del enemigo, sin posibilidad de defenderse

- ya tenemos a uno – dijo el ninja de la roca que lo sostenia

- espera – pidio Kakashi, mas sin embargo sus dos enemigos desaparecieron al instante

Obito salto con intenciones de seguirlos

- maldicion – pronuncio el chico, el peliplateado lo detuvo

- Obito, no vayas tras ellos – impidio el paso del Uchiha

- ¡QUE! – gruno el pelinegro – te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir – pregunto

- si... los dos continuaremos con la mision

- ¿que?, ¿y que pasara con Rin?

- Rin vendra despues, el enemigo quiere que vayamos a buscarla, asi que no la mataran, aunque ella sea un rehen de guerra, posiblemente sea tratada con ambilidad, ademas, si el enemigo descubre sobre nuestra mision, inmediatamente aumentaran la seguridad en el puente, eso hara la mision mas difficil

- estas basando la seguridad de Rin en suposiciones – reclamo el peliegro – que pasa si esos tipos son unos lacayos, y les vale todo esto, justo ahora, nuestra prioridad sera rescatar a Rin – Kakashi agacho la mirada

- un ninja... debe sacrificar a sus camaradas por el bien de la mision, esas son las reglas – contesto con frialdad – si nosotros no cumplimos con esta mision, la guerra puede alargarse, y eso costara muchas mas vidas

- eso solo es una suposicion – repitio – y para algo como eso, estas dispuesto a sacrificar a un camarada, quien ah estado en la vida y la muerte contigo – grito – cuando tu y yo estamos heridos, Rin es quien salva nuestras vidas con su jutsu medico, si ella no lo ubiera echo, ambos estariamos muertos ya

- eso era el deber de Rin – contesto el Hatake, recibiendo al instante un golpe en la cara de su companero

- no me agradas despues de todo – grito Obito sin poder contenerse

- no me importa - debatio limpiando el hilo de sangre que salio por su boca, debajo de la mascara, - yo soy el capitan, tu debes obedecerme, sea cual sea la situacion, con tal de mantener el orden, una persona da las ordenes, esas son las reglas, los equipos deben obedecer a su capitan, tu no eres fuerte, es por eso que yo eh sido...- Kakashi fue cortado por Obito

- Entonces porque no intentas rescatar a Rin – pregunto tomandolo bruscamente por la camisa – eres fuerte, el capitan, Suficiente fuerte para rescatar a tus camaradas, no es asi

- si te dejas llevar por las emociones, aunque sea por un segundo, podras fallar con tu mision, y te lamentaras despues, es por eso que el codigo shinobi, prohibe cualquier sentimentalismo, deberias saber eso – el cuerpo de ambos dejo de temblar, y Obito suaviso su agarre

- Rin... estaba interesada por tu bienestar, es por eso que te dio el Kit medico – dijo con algo de dolor, sabiendo lo que ella sentia por Kakashi – ella incluso cocio un amuleto protector dentro de este – y volvio a sostener con fuerza su agarre

- el Kit medico, y el ninjustsu medico son exelentes sistemas, desarrollados para aumentar el rango de exito de nuestras misiones, te lo dije ayer, no, "tomarias algo inutil en el camino" –

- algo inutil – repitio Obito, Kakashi asintio

- para llevar a cabo nuestras misiones, usar herramientas utiles es escencial para un ninja, los sentimientos son inutiles – explico, Obito puso mas fuerza en su agarre y miro al peliblanco, sorprendido, no creyendo que el dijiera eso

- hablas enserio, enserio crees eso – pregunto con una pequena esperanza, Kakashi desvio su mirada, y recordo a su padre y sus acciones,

- si, asi es – contesto regresando a verlo, Obito bufo molesto

- Olvidalo – se dio por vencido – tu y yo debimos ser como el aceite y el agua desde el principio, ¡ire a rescatar a Rin! – informo soltandolo, y comenzando a caminar a dirrecion contraria de su destino

- ¡tu no comprendes nada!, no sobre lo que pasa si rompes las reglas...

Obito se detuvo ante sus palabras, sabiendo el porque decia eso

- yo creo que el colmillo blanco era un verdadero HEROE – dijo de corazon, impactando a Kakashi, - seguramente en el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero... – Obito volteo a ver a Kakashi de reojo (Amo, y aseguro esta frase) – aquella persona que abandona a sus amigos, ¡Es incluso peor que la escoria! – Kakashi abrio los ojos, como un par de platos – y si bien ya soy escoria, no quiero ser peor, asi que rompere las reglas – regreso a ver a su camino, comenzo a caminar y dijo – si hacer lo que me pides, me convierte en un verdadero ninja, entonces paso de se llamado "ninja" – finalizo apretando su paso, Kakashi agacho la mirada y comenzo a caminar en dirrecion contraria

Minato llego al campo de batalla junto a sus companeros

- asi que finalmente viniste – dijo uno de ellos

- cual es la situacion – pregunto el

- diria que hay alrededor de cincuenta enemigos, comparado a eso, solo quedamos cuatro de nosotros vivos – contesto el hombre

En el campo, se podia ver miles de cuerpos sin vida, mientras que del otro lado, el escuadron enemigo planeaba atacar y terminar con la batalla

- todos, por favor dirigan todos estos kunai a la vez – pidio el rubio, dejando unos veinte kunais en el suelo – yo hare el resto –

- estas loco – dijo otro de ellos – ni siquiera tu podrias

- callate y hazlo como el dice – dijo el primero – estamos a punto de ver al "Destello Amarillo de Konoha" en accion, presta atencion, y no parpadees – el otro ninja solo asintio

Mientras tanto, en el bosque se encontraban tres jovenes ninja, uno con cabello plateado, siendo bomardeado por sentimientos de culpa, recordando a sus companeros, su sensei y su padre, mientras que del otro lado estaba uno pelinegro, con una valentia que le brindaba el corazon, decidido a rescatar a la chica de sus suenos, y por ultimo una castana, siendo privada por un genjustsu, tratandosele de sacar informacion, la que ella se resistia por dar.

Obito temblaba parado encima de un arbol, mientras que trataba de controlarse, habia encontrado a los dos ninja que se habian llevado a Rin, saco un kunai

- bien, aqui voy –

- a donde vas – pregunto un ninja, apareciendo detras de el, el temblo mientras volteaba a verlo, lo siguiente que vio, fue sangre derramandose por el filo de la espada de Kakashi, si el habia interferido en el ataque del enemigo, cortandolo por el pecho,

- ka-kakashi, porque veniste – apenas pudo preguntar

- bueno, no podia dejarle esto a un bebe lloron , ¿o si? – contesto el

- Kakashi – susurro Obito no creyendo lo que veia

- un cabello blanco y plateado, y una espada de chakra blanco – describio el tipo algo horrorizado – no me digas que, tu eres el "colmillo blanco" de konoha

- este es el recuerdo de mi padre – contesto Kakashi firme, alzando la espada

- ya veo, tu eres el hijo de el, asi que no hay necesidad de tener miedo de ti – dijo el ninja, al tiempo que usaba su jutsu de camuflaje

- ah escondido su olor, tendremos que localizarlo, con el mas minimo movimiento o sonido que haga – dijo Kakashi

- donde esta – se pregunto Obito, comenzando a buscarlo, un leve y casi impredecible sonido se escucho detras de el

- Obito, detras de ti – advirtio Kakashi, saltando hacia el lugar, sin embargo, antes de que este atacara, recibio una cortada en el ojo, e inmediatamente cayo, cubriendo con dolor la zona afectada

- Kakashi estas bien – pregunto Obito preocupado, bajando hacia su companero y ayudandolo, mientras que el tipo se maldecia a si mismo, decidiendo ser mas cauteloso

- nuestro enemigo es habil – dijo Kakashi con un gesto de dolor, Obito lo vio con los ojos nublados, y resistiendose a llorar

- no me digas que se te metio algo en el ojo de nuevo – pregunto Kakashi al ver la exprecion del Uchiha – un ninja no debe llorar, ademas, aun no estoy muerto, mantenete alerta – Obito asintio, mientras se quitaba los googles y limpiaba sus ojos, y recordo las palabras de su sensei "si vas a defender el auto control, no solo lo digas, actua fuerte tambien"

- soy solo palabras, siempre salvado por otros – penso – solo un perdedor hablador, pero – y comenzo a recordar lo que minutos antes le habia dicho a Kakashi, sus palabras – no quiero que aquellas palabras sean solo palabreria – se dijo a si mismo poniendose de pie, saco un Kunai, y volteo rapidamente encajandolo aparentemente en la nada

- porque... – maldijo el tipo, comenzando a ser visible otra vez – no hay modo de que me pudieras ver – Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que su companero habia echo

- Obito..tu – dijo sorprendido,

- Q-que son esos ojos – pregunto el ninja, mirando la determinacion plasmada en el Sharigan de Obito, para despues caer muerto

- esta vez yo protegere a mis camaradas – anuncio el chico, despues guardo el kunai, y regreso a ver a Kakashi

- esos ojos...- dijo el peliplateado, pero enseguida gimio de dolor tras sentir una pulsada en su ojo ya perdido

- estas bien – pregunto Obito

- usare el Kit medico que me dio Rin -

Algunos Kunais de tres puntas, fueron lanzados a el enemigo quien los esquivo facilmente, burlandose del intento fallido, pero al ver a un rubio de ojos azules, y con un protector de la hoja en su frente, abrieron la boca sorprendidos

- el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha – alcanzo a decir uno, los demas y seguido el, no tuvieron tiempo de nada, con la velocidad de Minato, apenas se veia el rastro por donde habia pasado, ya que su velocidad no lo dejaba ser visto

...

- ¿estan bien? Rin, Kakashi – pregunto Obito al ver a sus companeros despertar, el peliplateado lo miro y abrio los ojos como platos, Rin lo miro Horrorizada

- Obito – dijo Kakashi levantandose y diriguiendose hacia su amigo, tratando de empuajar la piedra encima de el, si, su amigo habia sido aplastado a la mitad, por una enorme piedra, al haberlo salvado a el

- dejalo, esta bien, Kakashi, no creo que pueda lograrlo, - dijo al momento en el que unos hilos de sangre salian de su boca – mi lado derecho esta completamente desecho, ni siquiera puedo sentir dolor –

Kakashi dejo de intentar mover la piedra, y Rin comenzo a llorar

- no.. no puede ser, porque, porque – se decia a si misma

Kakashi cayo de rodillas

- Maldicion – dijo mientras lo hacia, Obito tosio sangre

- Obito – dijo alarmada la Kunoichi, para despues taparse la boca, tratando de no llorar

- Maldicion – repitio Kakashi golpeando el suelo – Maldicion, si solo te ubiera escuchado, y ubieramos venido a recatar a Rin primero, esto nunca ubiera pasado – dijo comenzando a llorar, mientras Rin se acercaba hacia el pelinegro y tomaba su mano – que si soy capitan, que si mi hicieron jounin, que importa –

- oh si, lo olvidaba – menciono Obito sonriendo – fui el unico que no te dio, un regalo, por convertirte en jounin, Kakashi – el levanto su mirada confundido por las palabras – me preguntaba que darte.. y ahora se me ocurrio algo, no te preocupes, no es algo inutil extra en el equipaje – nuevamente abrio su ojo – te doy... mi sharingan – Rin y el peliplateado se sorprendieron, ante las palabras dichas – sobre lo que sea que piense o diga la aldea, tu, eres un gran jounin, eso es lo que realmente pienso, asi que aceptalo – la chica seco sus lagrimas – Rin... usa tu ninjutsu medico... toma el ojo entero, mi sharingan, y pasalo al ojo izquierdo de Kakashi – ella asintio

- Kakashi, ven aqui, empezare de inmediato – el solo temblaba en su lugar

- estoy, a punto de morir, pero, me volvere tu ojo, y vere el futuro por ti...

Cuando Minato termino, se diriguio a los cuatro ninja que sobrevivieron

- sorprendente... – atino a decir uno

- ahora me diriguire al puente Kannabi, si es que el enemigo regresa, hagan algo de tiempo para mi – pidio volviendose a colgar su mochila

- asi sera, mientras tanto, buscaremos sobrevivientes – dijo uno

- bien, - y al lejos se escucho un estruendo, recordo a los chicos - me voy – dijo y en menos de un parpadeo desaparecio

¡Elemento tierra golpe de terremoto!

Cuando Kakashi sintio la precencia del enemigo tomo a Rin, mientras le prometia a Obito protegerla. La tierra comenzo a temblar y Obito comenzo a sentir mas rocas encima de su cuerpo

- Justo cuando Kakashi y yo... comenzabamos a llevarnos bien – se lamento – no pude decirle a Rin que yo... la Amo... desearia, desearia haber pasado mas tiempo... con todos...

**Y asi es como sucedio**, (lo siguiente no es algo que yo cosidere ajeno a la relidad).

Entender el dolor te permite ser amable con los demas, conocerlo nos ayuda a crecer y madurar, crecer significa que eres capaz de pensar y tomar tus propias desiciones. Reflexionar y pensar sobre el dolor me llevo a, que en este mundo, o en el que sea, existen muchas cosas que te llevan a la conclucion: **L**a guerra causa, dolor muerte y heridas por ambos lados, la muete de un ser querido es dificil de aceptar, nos decimos que no hay forma de que pudo haber muerto, y eso no puede ser remediado, se puede tratar de allar sentido a la muerte, pero solo se encuentra dolor, un odio insostenible, muertes sin sentido, odio y dolor eterno, un dolor sin cura. La "paz", que disfrutan las grandes naciones, solo existe precariamenete, sobre el sacrificio de otras pequenas, para mi la paz de ellos, significa violencia, solo por vivir, las personas lastiman a otras, y en ocaciones, sin siquiera darse cuenta, como dijo un enemigo de Jiraya, " Mientras la humanidad exista, el odio tambien existira, la paz no puede existir en este mundo que esta maldito". Bien, en el mundo Shinobi sabemos quien rompera esa maldicion y traera la paz, y por eso es que adoro a ese despistado rubio, pero, ¿y en el mundo real? ¿seremos capaces de no extinguirnos, matandonos unos a otros?

**En fin, creo que me exalte un poco al final, pero ¿ustedes han pensado en eso? Negad que estoy en lo cierto**

**Bien... quiero pedirles disculpas a los miembros KDTS, y a los demas que piensen lo mismo, lo se. Lo se, varios miembros de KDTS, me han mencionado que en mis fics no soy igual de detallista que en mis otros proyectos, y que para ellos se les hace que llevo la historia muy rapida para ser yo, EXPLICACION: perdonen, pero tengo un dia que abarca desde las seis de la manana y no para hasta las diez de la noche, si se que les dije que no estudiaba o trabajaba hasta agosto, pero la mayoria sabe que bailo Brekdance, y ahora el "grupo", entro en un nuevo concurso, en el cual no queria entrar, pero debieron ver los ojos de mi amiga, dan un miedo... y debo aprender como seis correografias, aparte, una ex maestra mia de artes, me pidio que le isiera unos bocetos, que vaya, estan mas dificiles que dibujar a Fugaku sonriendo, ay no pobrecito, retiro lo dicho. Y para acabarla... bueno ya explique mas o menos mi situacion, ¿comprendanme si? solo dispongo de una hora maximo para escribirlo, y de ahi a lo que prendo la lap, y que ago esto y lo otro y blablabla, ya paresco kotorra o asi.**

**¿Ya pueden bajar las armas? :}**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso, o si, y en el resumen del principio, se veran exagerados los crimenes, pero en mi historia, cada uno de ellos tiene su explicacion**

**Gracias por los mensajes y por leer**

Ghommsita Orest


	8. Boda Bipolar

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =).**

**Advertencias: Mi computadora es Inglesa o algo asi y en su abecedario no existe la letra n (imaginen el palito ~encima) asi que sustituyo esa letra por la n.**

**La fiesta la escribo, como a mi me gustan, y como normalmente eh visto que es la tradicion**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 8: Boda Bipolar

**Sabado 7:05 a.m **

Y alli estaba Kushina, nuevamente atacada por unas peligrosas amigas en casa de la Senju

-Aaaaaaaaaah – grito al retirarsele la cera depiladora de las piernas

- Que pasa Uzu-san – pregunto algo divertida Hana

- duele ttebane

- acaso no decias tu que la mayoria de las mujeres no conocia el dolor – cuestiono Mikoto aguantandose la risa

- ciertamente lo conocen mas que yo – admitio

- vamos Shina-chan, eso ya termino, ahora metete a dar una ducha – dijo Tsunade

Kushina bufo y se diriguio al bano, mientras maldecia ser una femina. Mientras tanto sus amigas y su sensei, quienes estaban en bata, aprovechaban para maquillarse, peinarse, o arreglar cualquier detalle.

Kushina salio del bano, en bata, dejando abajo su lenceria blanca, que habia sido escogida por Mikoto y Hana, (si, ya han de imaginar que le escogieron), ya que de ser por ella, de seguro ubiera usado cualquier cosa en su noche de bodas. Le dieron oportunidad de desayunar, aunque pareciera que se comio sus tres comidas del dia, ya que, con nervios, comenzo a calmar sus ansias comiendo todo lo que se le cruzaba, hasta que sus amigas la detuvieron, diciendole que si segia asi, el vestido ya no le entraria, y ya no se casaria, a lo que ella contesto que, de ser por ella se casaria con su ropa mas vieja, a Minato no le importaria. Y ellas sabian eso, pero como ella dejo claro "de ser por ella", y no, se expreso mal, debio haber dicho "Gracias a ustedes", si eso era, gracias a ellas, luciria hermosa, quizas mas que las que ya se habian casado, pero eso no importaba.

**Sabado 8:20 a.m**

Mikoto peinaba los largos cabellos de la peliroja, quien se quejaba cada vez que "le jalaba el cabello", al mismo tiempo que Hana se ocupaba de maquillarla, que aunque no se viera, ellas dos tenian la mano de kami para hacer eso. Mientras tanto Tsunade se arreglaba por su propia cuenta, ella tenia mas prisa que la novia, ya que era ella quien entregaria a el novio, quien debia estar en donde se llevaria la ceremonia

Antes.

Al terminar Mikoto y Hana comenzaron a ocuparse de si mismas, para luego retirarse a finalizar algunos detalles, la Sennin ayudo a Kushina a ponerse el vestido y de igual forma se retiro, dejandola a ella a cargo (y amenazada), de colocarse el velo, las zapatillas, los accesorios, etc, etc.

**Sabado 9:20 a.m**

Jiraya, quien entregaria a la novia, iso acto de precencia en la casa de Tsunade, para despues dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia, "sermoneo",muchas veces a la peliroja, que aunque ella debatio, se lo agradecia en el alma, si, en-el-al-ma, nada mas. 

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, al encontrarse a unos metros de distancia del templo, comenzo a ver como la gente comenzaba a hacer alboroto gritando -"ya llego la novia"-, sus nervios aumentaron al ver a toda la aldea ahi, claro a parte de varios invitados de fueras, como, los kage de otras aldea, los senores feudales, amigos, conocidos, no conocidos... y basicamente, a casi todo el pais del fuego.

Estaba en la tentacion de huir... si cuando se ditrayeran...tal vez haciendo un jutsu de sustitucion...en una cortina de humo quizas... en... Se golpeo mentalmente, Kyubi se aprovechaba de la ocacion para divertirse con ella, y ponerla nerviosa, casi dejando que el pensara por ella, pero no, le puso un alto en una de esas discuciones en la que siempre sale ella ganando (supongo que en todas), tomo una bocada de aire, tomo el brazo de Jiraya, y comenzo a caminar.

**Sabado 10:04 a.m**

La tipica musica de bodas comenzo a sonar, el rubio respiro tratando de controlar los nervios, y sonrio; vio entrar al Sandaime seguido de Iwaki y Genma, ensegida llegaban las damas de honor, Mikoto, Hana y Karura, acompanadas de sus respectivos novios cada una, y hasta atras... venia la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, iluminandolo con su sonrisa, del brazo del que era como su padre, y con un tierno Itachi de dos anos, detras de ella, sosteniendo la cola del vestido, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos comprendieron, que querian pasar mas que una eternidad, al lado del otro.

Tsunade iso dar un paso al frente a Minato, al llegar la novia

- a partir de hoy es tuyo – dijo la Senju a su disipula – cuidalo bien, y llenalo de amor -Kushina asintio contenta, gustandole las palabras tan ciertas de su casi madre

- te entrego a tu amada – dijo el peliblanco al novio – amala, azla enojar y cuidala mucho, o mejor dicho – rio un poco – cuidate mucho -

Minato extendio su mano y tomo la de Kushina, atrayendola a su lado, ambos sonrieron, y se colocaron frente al altar. El Sandaime carraspeo para llamar la atencion, la musica se detuvo y todos guardaron silencio. Entonces el Hokage hablo

- Hoy nos encontramos, todos aqui reunidos para celebrar la union de estos dos seres, si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, (tipico, pero adoro esta frase), que hable ahora, o que caye para siempre – Fugaku y Hiashi estuvieron a punto de pararse y tratar de hacer reflexionar a su amigo sobre la boda, pero sus esposas con corazones en los ojos a un lado, los matarian, asi que lo unico que se escucho en el templo, fueron los sollozos de las fanaticas de el rubio desde afuera.

La ceremonia continuo, les pusieron ensima los lazos (o esa cosa donde parece que los amarran a los dos), pasaron las monedas de unas manos a las otras, mientras decian las oraciones matrimoniales, se colocaron los anillos y despues del, si, acepto, de ambos, el tercero dijo

-Por el poder que me otorga Dios, yo los declaro, marido y mujer – miro al rubio – puedes besar a la novia – si, eso eran ordenes directas del Tercer Hokage, y se devian cumplir

Minato y Kushina unieron sus labios, y una felicidad enorme corrio por las venas de ambos, todo era perfecto, nada existia a su alrededor, solo el otro, que en si ya eran uno...

-Click, con un segador Flash-

Abrieron los ojos, y recordaron todo, se separaron aun sonrientes y se tomaron de la mano, la musica comenzo a sonar de nuevo (o si prefieren imaginenselo como yo, al estilo mexicano, con mariachis y su tipica cancion de exito, Tiri-tiri-tiri-ri-ri-ri-rin y Tiri-tiri-tiri-ri-ri-ri-rin, ya lo se estoy loca) comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, donde fueron felicitados, para despues diriguirse a la recidencia donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta. En el camino Kushina comenzo a llorar, aunque no se sabia de que exactamente, aunque era obvio que de felicidad

Ambos estaban sentados, al frente, en la mesa principal del lugar, Ambos sonreian sinceramenete, observando a su alrededor, a su lado se encontaban Kakashi y Rin (y realmente me ubiera gustado a Obito aqui), los tres Sennin, el Sandaime, su esposa Biwako, sus amigos, Karura y el cuarto Kasekage. Orochimaru y Jiraya discutian infantilmente con la Senju, el tercero se reia de la aun infantil actitud de sus ex-estudiantes, sus amigos peleaban de forma divertida con sus parejas, mientras que los estudiantes del rubio eran mimados por Biwako-sama.

Si miraban mas alla de su mesa, observaban en la de alado, al trio Ino-Shika-Chou, Inoichi era celado por su pareja, Chouza era alimentado infantilmente por su esposa, y Yoshino parecia estar a punto de golpear a Shikaku, desesperada por su pereces, en otra mesa, se podia ver a los jovenes Ibiki, Ebisu, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, y Iruka, hablando animadamente, mientras Anko y Iruka contaban chistes, divitiendolos. En otra mesa muy importante, se veian a los senores feudales de los diferentes paises, se notaba que discutian "animadamente" que pais era el mejor, y la lista de invitados haciendo no se que, continuaba.

Los recien casados sonrieron con mas sinceridad, ambos habian perdido a sus familias, Minato en la segunda guerra y Kushina en la ultima, ubieran querido que estuvieran presentes pero... no esperen, ellos estaban hay con ellos, lo podian sentir, ademas, estaban rodeados con ella, y asi fue como pasaron a ponerse sentimentales.

Despues de la comida, el brindis, y el pastel, el baile comenzo, primero con el bals, donde los novios bailaron una hermosa melodia, que los puso a llorar de felicidad, despues la novia avento el ramo, que fue atrapado por la novia de Haruno. Lo cual iso que el se preocupara y que ella se emocionara.

Kushina se subio arriba de una silla y iso un arco juntando sus manos con las de Minato, que estaba enfrente de ella en otra silla, y entonces empezo un tipico baile (por lo menos en las bodas que yo he asistido) llamado "la vibora de la mar para las mujeres": ninguna se quedo con las ganas y particio, el baile de ellas iba encabezado por Rin, quien las diriguio con divercion y ritmo.

Despues suiguio el mismo baile pero llamado "el baile de los mandilones" que era para los hombres. Pero este era un poco diferente, ya que se les ponia mandil a cada uno. Este empezo encabezandolo el tercer hokage, quien inducido por sus alumnos, ya estaba un poco borracho, seguido de Orochimaru, Jiraya y los genios que participaron por el mismo echo de ya estar pasados de copas, de echo, todos los hombres que participaron fue por eso y basicamente, participaron todos los hombres, los jovenes, los consejeros, los senores feudales, los kage, los no ninja, los ninja y asi. Quienes no pusieron resistencia al darseles el mandil para que se lo pusieran.

El Sandaime comenzo al igual que todos a "bailar", haciendo reir a todos los demas, con el ridiculo pero animado baile que sostenian los hombres, Minato reia, aunque estaba agradecido de jamas haber participado en ese baile, y Kushina al igual que Kurama reian, mientras que ella planeaba que hacer con ese material que quedaria grabado por el tipo que habian contratado para que lo isiera.

El "baile de los mandilones", acabo cuando Jiraya tropezo cayendo y haciendo tropezar a todos los que venian detras de el, asi que basicamente, solo dejo de pie a el tercero y a Orochimaru, quienes seguian bailando como si no ubiera ocurrido nada. Mas sin embargo Jiraya no quedo solamente en el suelo, se levanto y grito

- que vuele el novio – dejando a Minato sin entender lo que queria decir, lo cual averiguo una vez que toda la "bola de mandilones" lo bajaran de la silla y lo empezaran a aventar en el aire (normalmente, cuando esto sucede, se bana al novio, de vino, cerveza, sake o cualquier bebida, pero voy a omitir eso, la peliroja me mataria si le dejo a un novio apestoso a alcohol) despues de unas grandes carcajadas por parte de Kushina, y de una suplica de parte de el rubio lo bajaron, bueno, no, se les escapo de las manos y casi lo dejaban caer, si no ubiera sido porque el rubio se teletransporto a un lado de su novia, se ubiera estampado en el piso. Despues de eso el baile general empezo.

A como transucurrio el tiempo, los invitados se fueron despidiendo dejando a unas docientas personas de... ufff miles tal vez. Kushina y Minato estaban felices y sentimentales, no habia sido exactamente la boda que pensaron tener, fue mucho mejor, aunque fue algo bipolar (desde mi punto de vista, las bodas siempre son bipolares). Tomaron un microfono y dieron las gracias a los invitados que aun seguian, y que probablemente amanecerian, y se retiraron.

**Domingo 3:40 a.m**

Minato tenia los ojos de Kushina vendados,

-ya puedo ver – pregunto ella impaciente

- no, aun no – contesto el por milesima vez

- me estoy desesperando ttebane

- lo se, espera un poquito mas

- bien – se resigno ella, pero enseguida sintio los brazos del rubio rodearle la cintura por detras, el recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le susurro

- ya puedes ver – ella solto la venda, abrio los ojos

- que es esto – pregunto emocionada

- nuestro hogar – contesto el

- nuestro hogar – susurro ella, tatando de contener las lagrimas

- tuyo y mio, donde crecera nuestra familia

- familia – repitio ella sonriendo, derramando lagrimas de felicidad, volteo hacia su marido y lo beso

- gracias Minato, gracias – dijo ella al separarse

-gracias a ti – contesto el rubio sonriendo, la cargo en sus brazos y ella rio, subio las escaleras y se dirigio a la habitacion, abrio la puerta y encendio la luz

En la cama habian miles de petalos color naranja, formaban un corazon, con la frase"Gracias por ser parte de mi vida" en el centro, en el piso habia otros petalos, rojos y amarillos. Kushina y Minato volvieron a besarse con carino, ella lo bajo y ...

Y lo que sigue se los dejo a su imaginacion

**6:21 a.m.**

**ya va a ser hora de levantarme y aun no me he acostado, y ni para que hacerlo. **

**EN FIN no se si quedo el capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**Gracias a mis lectores**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso **

Ghommsita


	9. Famlia

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo soy una alocada fan de las que nada mas lo esta molestando para que me lo regale. Vamos al menos a la combinacion Naranja, ¿si? =). Secuestre algunos personajes de otros autores**

**Cometario: no les pasa, que cuando estan escribiendo una historia se les vienen miles de ideas fanatasticas, pero para crear otras, y que en si las unicas ideas que no caen son las que necesitan. Pufff... Waro-Waro. Por cierto dejo una gran y enorme duda al final, que seguramente los pondra a pensar, comenten sobre ella, por favor.**

**Brillo naranja by: Ghommsita**

**=P**

Chapter 9: Familia

Kushina y Minato estaban de aniversario, hace un ano, habian unido su vida en una. Claro que al principio era extrano, y claro que su casa tuvo muchos cambios, debido a la inconformidad de los dos, pero despues de un mes y medio, ambos por fin pudieron convertirlo en hogar.

Bueno, tuvieron tres meses libres, para poder disfrutar un poco de su union. Pero despues empezaron a cumplir un inumerable numero de misiones, claro siendo la kunoichi mas fuerte del pais del fuego y El shinobi mas temido del mismo, era obvio que estuvieran en frecuente accion. Minato habia intentado que su peliroja esposa se retirara del deber, claro que ocaciono una gran discucion con ella, en la que ya sabemos quien gano.

Kushina cumplia misiones, en la que la emparejaban con todos o con nadie. Ya que ella ya no contaba con su equipo, Mikoto y Hana se habian retirado tras su matrimonio, y Tsunade una semana despues de su boda, se retiro llevandose a Shizune con ella. Ella y sus amigas trataron de pararla, ella protesto que si seguia en Konoha seria su fin, a lo que Kushina le dijo algo que dejo perplejas a las presentes, (y ahi voy yo otra vez con mis frases educativas, de las cuales no me arrepiento) "-le dire algo sensei, el final de una persona no es cuando muere, si no cuando pierde la fe-", sin embargo, esta no detuvo a la rubia, y ella solo dijo que regresaria si es que algun dia la recuperaba.

Orochimaru fue haciendose mas ambisioso, llegando a extremos lamentables, convirtiendose en un ninja renegado de la hoja, el tercero tuvo la oportunidad de arrestarlo, no solo eso, era su obligacion, pero su corazon de sensei, no le permitio hacerlo, asi que Orochimaru se fue de la aldea, queriendo ser detenido por su mejor amigo, lo cual solo empeoro las cosas. Tornandose los dos en una pelea, en la que Orochimaru dejo a Jiraya, en un grave estado, huyendo sin tener el valor para matarlo.

Jiraya tambien se fue, empezando un nuevo viaje alrededor del mundo y empezando a escribir un libro, del cual tomo inspiracion tras varios sucesos que tubo en este. Ademas necesitaba alejarse de la Hoja por algun tiempo, ella ya no era la misma sin sus dos mejores amigos.

A Minato se le comenzaron a encomendar misiones secretas, algunas Ambu, como en una ocacion que tuvo que ir a una ciudad llamada Rouran, tenia que encargarse de un tipo llamado Mukade, iso equipo con Choza Akimichi, y Aburame Shibi, y de ultimo segundo integro a Kakashi.

La mision la finalizo con exito, lo unico que supieron es que estaban en el Rouran, y que aparentemente, habian borrado sus recuerdos sobre ella, ya que en el suelo habia un sello, del clan Uzumaki, que habia sido usado por el rubio para borrar los detalles de la mision. El Namikaze no supo porque, pero sintio que fue una de las mejores misiones que le habian encomendado, y en algo asi como un sueno, vio a un chico rubio de cara borrosa, el cual estaba seguro de conocer de algun lado.

Con el paso del tiempo, el Sandaime anuncio su retirada, y anuncio a su sucesor:

-Minato Namikaze, yo te nombro como el cuatro Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja – lo bautizo como tal al recibir casi todos los votos al favor del rubio, claro casi, porque Danzou no voto por el. Despues de eso, se dio la noticia a la aldea entera y celebraron en honor al nuevo gobernante.

- Oye Uzumaki, no decias que tu ibas a ser la proxima Hokage – dijo en tono Burlon Fugaku

- pero que ignorante eres Fu-baka, yo soy la persona con mas poder en la aldea ttebane – contesto ella, quien estaba del brazo de Minato, haciendo que todos hay fruncieran el ceno, no entendiendo – viejo – llamo la atencion de el Sandaime quien se encontraba con ellos, junto a su esposa Biwako – quien es quien tiene mayor poder que el mismo Hokage – el la miro confundido, dando a entender no saber la respuesta

- de que hablas Kushina – pregunto Hana

- vamos viejo, quien tiene mas poder que el mismisimo Hokage, es la esposa del Hokage- Hiruzen volteo a ver a su esposa y rio

- muy cierto Kushina, eso es definitivo – Todos echaron a reir, aunque sabian que era cierto, sobre todo Minato, quien rio nervioso.

Despues de eso Kushina se resigno, sabia lo sobreprotector que era su marido, y jamas le daria un mision enserio. Asi que al igual que sus amigas se retiro, Mikoto volvio a Embarazarse, recibiendo el pesame de ella, y claro pobre de Fugaku y Itachi quien tenian que vivir con esa fiera bipolar durante nueve meses.

Asi que siendo libre, la peliroja se dedico a su Hogar, su marido y sus amigas. Un dia se encontraba sentada en el techo de la torre Kage, observando a su ya casi esculpido marido, Minato llego junto a ella y le pregunto la razon de su silencio

- solo recordaba mi primera broma de infancia – contesto riendo leve, Minato carcajeo

- es cierto, lo recuerdo

- hay, en donde ahora se encuentra tu rostro esculpido, fue donde mis bromas se pocisionaron, tantas veces

- si, primero escribiste en letras grandes "Lugar reservado para Kushina Uzumaki"

- y despues dibuje una fea imitacion de mi rostro en el lugar – aporto ella, Minato rio

- y ahora, que piensas hacer – pregunto divertido

- tal vez garabate sobre los rostros

- en el mio tambien – vovio a preguntar de la misma manera

- mmmm – penso ella – que tal te verias con bigote (enserio, ¿como?)

Minato solo rio aun mas divertido la abarazo, y finalmente la beso.

Pasaron aun mas meses, y la tragedia volvio a llegar a Minato, habia perdido a su disipula Rin, a la que fue como una hija para el (Bueno en el manga en el capitulo 607:ya no me importa mas, se ve a Kakashi frente a su tumba, dandole la noticia del nacimiento de Naruto, forma por la que Obito, tobi , Madara o como quieran llamarlo, se entera) su nombre fue grabado junto con el de Obito, y de no haber sido porque Kakashi lo tenia a el, se hubiera undido, y como no, el habia prometido protegerla, con su vida si era necesario, pero no pudo hacerlo, ella habia muerto hasta en sus propias manos (En el manga, capitulo 605:infierno, se ve a Kakashi atravezando el corazon de la chica, aunque todavia no sale la explicacion a eso, pero motivo por el que Obito se une a Madara, y luego se hace pasar por el) habia faltado y roto su promesa, no fue capaz de cumplirla.

Por otro lado, Kushina pensaba en una forma de levantarle los animos a su marido, cada vez tenia mas ojeras, a causa del enorme trabajo que habia tenido, y sobre todo en las ultimas fechas. Pero por si no fuera poco, el sufria la muerte de su alumna, ella jamas tuvo un equipo genin como su esposo, ya que ella siempre pertenecio a los Ambu, pero quiso a esos tres ninos casi como los quiso el, por eso tambien le afectaba el echo, pero no a comparacion de su marido, recordo los felices momentos que pasaron los cuatro juntos, Como cuando hacian bromas ella y Obito, o cuando le daba consejos a Rin y Kakashi, Cuando Minato y ella se reian de las peleas entre ellos, o cuando los tres hacian algo especial para el rubio en su cumpleanos, siempre adoro y adoraria a esos tres jovenes.

Frustrada por no encontrar algo comenzo a charlar con Kyubi-chan

**-que pasa cria, me estas empezando a dar dolor de cabeza**

**- no encuentro algo que me pueda a ayudar a levantarle el animo a Mina-chan**

**- llena tu casa de nuevo con una montana de espuma, como la otra vez**

**- eso fue tu culpa, tu me digiste que echara la caja entera de detergente a la lavadora**

**- pero si hasta echaste la caja dentro, que ingenua, si solo ibas a lavar una sabana pequena, como se te ocurre echarle una enorme caja de 10 kilos**

**- pues yo jamas lave mi ropa, siempre pagaba para que lo isieran, que esperabas, soy mala en eso ttebane**

**- entonces enciendele fuego a la cocina, si el ya lo iso, porque tu no**

**- eso fue porque... bueno el no es muy bueno en la cocina**

**- ¿no es "muy bueno"?**

**- bueno es malo**

**- ¿malo?, su comida puede ser usada para acabar una guerra, es mas la vez que incendio la cocina solo estaba sirviendo agua, ¿como rayos le encendio fuego al agua? explicamelo**

**-shhh, ya dejalo**

**- si no fuera por ti, la cocina pareceria ya de otra dimencion – **ella Bufo molesta

**- ¿alguna otra opcion?**

**- echa entre las sabanas de su cama, polvo pica, pica**

**- pero si tambien es mi cama**

**- duermes en otro lado**

**- pero yo tengo que dormir con el**

**- ¿dormir?, si esa cama tuviera mente propia, sacaria un libro mas pervetido, que los de Jiraya – **Kushina se sonrojo

**- ¡Muerete Kyubi!, eres un chismoso**

**- ¿chismoso?, como podria dormir yo, lo que hacen tu y ese Mocoso en la...**

**- ¡Callate!, eres un dobe**

**- ¡¿Dobe yo?!, como te...**

Y entonces la discucion fue parada por Minato, quien avisaba su llegada.

- Mina-chan, llegaste temprano – dijo ella recibiendolo con un pequeno beso

- fue una dura tarde, pero termine temprano – en sus manos sostenia un paquete, era de ramen que recien habia comprado en Ichiraku, ambos se diriguieron a cenary despues se dirigieron a su sala, donde Kushina puso una pelicula, "Camino a Ninja", si la misma pelicula que vieron hace anos, cuando eran "amigos", era la segunda vez que la veian, y lo mejor, nuevamente juntos.

Los dos recordaron viejos momentos, al ver la pelicula, que por ser vista por segunda vez, despues de tanto tiempo, tenia casi el mismo efecto que la primera vez que la vieron, algo paso por la mente del rubio

-te encuentras bien Mina-chan, no te gusto la pelicula – pregunto ella

- me ah encantado – y sonrio de forma derretible

- bien, esta decidido, mi hijo sera igual al protagonista, no mejor ttebane – grito ella entusiasmada, Minato se sonrojo cuando por su mente paso "Nuesto hijo", al escuchar el comentario de ella.

- Nuestro – susurro para si mismo, Kushina lo miro, le sonrio con adoracion y lo beso, el le respondio con amor el beso, y de un momento a otro el ya la llebava cargada en sus brazos, en direccion a su cuarto. Mientras ambos se besaban, Bueno y ahora le darian mas inspiracion para su libro a la cama.

**=P =P =P**

**Otro dia despues de... dias**

Kushina estaba sentada frente a su esposo, en su oficina. Con los codos sobre el escritorio, y su cabeza recargadas entre sus manos, miraba aburridisima a su esposo, quien leia detenidamente el pergamino en sus manos, kushina tomo uno de los pergaminos que se encontraba en el escritorio, comenzo a jugar con el, el pergamino era azul, como los ojos del rubio, un azul hermoso, un azul antojable, un azul... y para cuando Kushina se dio cuenta estaba apunto de darle una mordida al pergamino, se golpeo mentalmente y dejo el pergamino en el escritorio, ¿como rayos se le habia antojado un pergamino? ¿porque?. Se puso de pie y se pocisiono detras del rubio, se inclino un poco y lo abrazo por la espalda, este sonrio le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguio en lo suyo, ella se puso a jugar con los cabellos rubios de el, si el hacia eso con el suyo, ¿porque ella no?, despues de un rato de varios intentos de hacerle dos coletas a Minato, se le ocurrio otra cosa.

Minato dejo de leer el pergamino para saber que hacia Kushina, vio frente a su rostro las manos de su esposa, que sostenian un mechon de su rojo cabello, estaba entre sus labios y su nariz, despues ella le dio un espejo y le ordeno sostenerlo

- asi es como te verias con Bigote Mina-chan, - el rio bajo el espejo, y dio la vuelta para posicionarse frente a ella

- asi que, me pintarajearas un bigote rojo – ella sonrio con adoracion

- claro que no, tu eres el mejor Mi..Mi...

- ¡Kushina! – dijo el sosteniendo a su desmayada esposa

Kushina desperto al sentir el olor a alcohol, abrio los ojos y se encontro con los ojos celeste de su esposo, los cuales expresaban preocupacion

- Te encuentras bien – pregunto al instante

- que... que paso – pregunto ella

- estabamos platicando y de la nada te desvanesiste, estas bien – volvio a preguntar

- si no te preocupes, estoy bien – aseguro ella

- no estoy convencido, promete que manana iras a checarte al hospital

- no es necesario Minato, estoy bien

- prometemelo – volvio a pedir el, ella suspiro

- esta bien, te lo prometo –contesto rodando los ojos

Y bien a la manana siguiente Minato la llevo muy temprano al hospital de konoha

- muy bien Kushina-san, puede pasar por los resultados, mas tarde –

- resultados – pregunto – de que

- le isimos un estudio para saber porque fue el desmayo, ya que no se encuentra razon por el echo

- muy bien, gracias doctora – agradecio el rubio

- para servirle Hokage-sama – dijo despidiendolos.

Todo el dia el rubio lo paso con su esposa, se habia escapado de los pocos deberes de ese dia, para disrutar el dia con ella, fueron a Ichiraku, a comer un helado a la plaza pricipal, como lo hacian de novios, tambien visitaron a sus amigos, por cierto, Mikoto estaba muy agresiva, y Fu-baka estaba lleno de rasgunos. Durante el trayecto que isieron tambien saludaron a otros amigos de la academia, los cuales pronto serian padres, y finalmente regresaron a casa, Kushina recordo lo de los analisis y, sin decirle a Minato,dejandolo que "descansara", salio y despues de diriguio al hospital.

Kushina llego al hospital y fue diriguida nuevamente al consultorio de la doctora que la atendio horas antes, despues la hicieron tomar asiento y la doctora rebusco en su escritorio, dio una mirada a una hoja y despues de la nada dijo

-Omereto - (felicidades)

- uh – arqueo la ceja, ella sacada de sus pensamientos

- la fecha esperada es... diez de octubre – Kushina abrio los ojos sorprendida al entender lo que la doctora le queria decir, sonrio y pregunto para estar segura

- entonces...

Minato desperto, se habia quedado dormido viendo el televisor, se levanto y busco a la peliroja, y al no encontrarla decidio ir a la cocina **(¡Peligro, alejense!)**, por alguna razon queria pastel, y de echo, la unica cosa que el sabia hacer era, pastel de chocolate, Mikoto y Hana se habian quebrado la cabeza tratando de ensenar al rubio, a hacer un pastel, que el le regalaria a su entonces novia, por ser su cumpleanos, y ella adoraba el chocolate, y penso en, que aunque no fuera su cumpleanos, la sorprenderia preparandoselo.

Despues de asegurarse de que tubiera todo lo necesario, empezo a hacer la mezcla, vacio la harina, el huevo y la leche en un recipiente, despues tomo un "globo" y comenzo a batirlo, en eso la puerta de la casa se escucho, avisando que su esposa habia llegado

- ¡Un bebe ttebane! - escucho a su esposa gritar

el salio de la cocina con el ceno fruncido y con el recipiente en la mano

- eh, un bebe – repitio el, a forma de pregunta

- voy a ser madre, ttebane – dijo ella emocionada, el rubio se sonrojo y temblo un poco

- voy a ser papa – se dijo a si mismo, o se pregunto, o pregunto, como sea

- una madre, ttebane – volvio a decir emocionada la peliroja

- voy a ser papa – repitio empezando a emocionarse

- una madre ttebane – volvio a repetir ella dando unos pasos hacia su esposo

- Imaginate eso, voy a ser papa – dijo el ya emocionado acabando con la distancia entre los dos, Kushina salto a abrazarlo, ahogando un grito de felicidad, el rubio la abrazo riendo, aun no creyendo, la noticia.

Un hijo, ¡de ellos dos! Esa era la mejor noticia del mundo, iban a hacer papas, habria una prueba mas de su amor, alguien mas por quien luchar, alguien mas a quien amar y proteger. A alguien a quien dar un hogar, alguien que los uniria aun mas. alguien quien los llenaria de orgullo y los ilumninaria, alguien a quien ensenar, alguien para CONFIAR.

**Mi gran duda, o comentario****, en los capitulos del manga que mencione en el fic, note algo, Zetsu dijo a Tobi, que Madara le habia transplantado el rinnegan a Nagato Uzumaki, durante su infancia, pero aparte dijo que el era de linaje Senju, y yo relacione algo asi como: Mito Uzumaki + Hashirama Senju = Nagato Uzumaki. Y no se pero aqui esta involucrado el verdadero Madara (bueno, tambien la copia). Y me crecio la gran intriga de que tal vez Nagato sea hijo de esos dos, asi que busque mi disco numero 9 y fui al capitulo 271 de la serie, en donde el esta narrando la muerte de sus padres... y si su madre tiene rasgos de ser una Uzumaki, pero aun asi, yo sigo con la espinita, porque linaje Senju?, y tambien como es que Madara enconto a Nagato?, tal vez... tal vez quienes creyo sus padres, eran sus tios, o no se, tratare de dejar de pensar en eso y asi.**

**EN FIN no se si quedo el capitulo como esperaba pero tampoco es tan malo ¿o si? Comenten y diganme si tengo errores o si quieren que le agrege algo o asi.**

**P. D: no reviso mucho la ortografia asi que disculpen por el mal uso Gracias por leer.**

Ghommsita


	10. ¿Padres Excelentes?

**Activando alarma ¡CuCu!**

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Perdonen por la mala ortografia.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus PM**

**Brillo Naranja By: Ghommsita Orest**

Chapter 10: ¿Exelentes Padres?

Despues de tal noticia, el mundo de nustra parejita cambio totalmente, muchisimo

- y ustedes que una vez juraron no tener hijos jamas – dijo Mikoto divertida, Ella su esposo y sus amigos estaban en la residencia de la pareja, acabados de enterarse de la noticia

- Baa.. ustedes tambien lo hicieron, y ya nos han ganado a todos ttebane – recordo la peliroja

- es cierto, porque fue que dijimos eso, todos lo hicimos, pero porque – pregunto Hana con una sonrisa

- fue por ese dia, en el que el consejo de todas las naciones y sus kage visitaron la aldea, recuerdan – contesto su esposo

- tambien por el dia en que Uzumaki tiro "accidentalmente" medicina a la comida de los sensei – comento Fugaku

- es cierto fue una pesadilla – agrego Minato abrazando a su esposa

**FlashBack **

El equipo numero 10 habia tenido apenas sus primeras misiones, todas de rango D.

La primera fue un lindo paseo ^ -^ paseando a un monton de perros quien sabe de quien - los cuales tenian un tamano... por dios, eran perros o enormes bestias, vaya estaban hasta mas grandes que el perro del papa de Tsume, eran seis demonios, y para mala suerte de las chicas...

Kushina tuvo un perro incluso aun mas presumido que Fu-baka y Hiashi, para ese perro, a el no lo merecia ni el suelo que lo sostenia, Puff... ah y otro calenturiento, tal vez la chica no lo hubiera intentado matar, si solo hubiera sido con las de su especie pero no... pobre de las tres chicas, tenian que cuidarse de un inento de violacion -... a Mikoto le tocaron don "debora todo lo que encuentres", incluso a ella y a sus companeras las intento comer, tambien le toco otro, el cual le tenia miedo hasta al aire que respiraba... bueno cuando Choza suelta sus aires todos tienen miedo de el ... pero eso era muy diferente, aah, y Hana a ella le habian tocado un peresoso, bella durmiente, tal vez pariente de Shikaku y un bibolar ={

- estan bien – pregunto el Sandaime al ver a las jovenes Kunoichis

- necesitaran una terapia psicologica, pero solo eso – contesto divertida la Senju, cierto... donde habia estado ella durante la mision -... o pero claro, ligando con Dan y golpeando a Jiraya... =\

- aqui esta el reporte de nuestra mision – Tsunade dio un pergamino al Hokage

- y que tal fue, dificil – pregunto el

- que va, pudimos cumplirla hasta dormidas – contesto la rubia con arrogancia, inmediatamente siendo fulminada con la mirada por sus disipulas, ¡SI!.. claro ella ligando y ellas haciendo el trabajo duro... ¿Duro?... por kami... que nadie las escuche. Quejandose de misiones rango D, y ellas que creian que eran faciles, "jaja" pobres ilusas.

En la oficina del tercero hicieron acto de presencia el equipo numero diez, recien llegando de una mision tambien

- que hay viejo, hemos llegado, todo con exito – saludo Jiraya, sus alumnos hicieron una reverencia

- que bien, muy seguramente la tia del senor feudal quedo conforme con la guardia en su fiesta – exclamo el Sandaime

Tsunade dio un golpe en el escritorio del tercero, no con mucha fuerza, ya que solo hizo unas pequenas grietas en el, pero haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran

- que es esto, a ellos les ah mandado a las grandes misiones, y a nosotras nos deja las miserables sobras, sabe todo lo que nos costo – reclamo ella... perdon... no sabiamos que se habia sufrido tanto o

- eso es cierto viejo – debatio la peliroja – cree que nosotras no somos capaces de hacer lo mismo que esos debiluchos - ¿- nani?- nosotras podemos mucho mas que ellos, deberas, no le miento ttebane – los chicos querian decir algo... Nu Nu... eso es suicidio =}... las otras chicas tambien querian decir algo pero no se animaron

- Nosotras tenemos el mismo nivel, o incluso uno mayor que el de ellos, que le hace dudar eso – reclamos

- quiere ver como los dejo en el suelo a los cuatro, quiere ver – mas reclamos _

- son unos ninatos

- muy infantiles

- unos amargados y creidos...

**Varios reclamos despues...**

- bien Tsunade, Jiraya, si sus equipos son lo suficientemete buenos, entonces les dare algo igual de bueno a los dos – al fin hablo el Hokage

- bien quiero escuchar, espero que no sea cualquier cosa – expreso Kushina algo molesta, a lo que sus amigas le dieron un codazo para que callara... mensaje no recibido ¬¬

- sera una mision, de alto rango, muy riesgosa, – informo el

- que mision – pregunto el peliblanco

- una mision de rango S, muy importante – contesto el Sandaime tratando de escucharse serio – estan seguros de querer cumplirla – les pregunto a los jovenes

- de rango S – repitieron no muy seguros de aceptar los jovenes

- claro que si ttebane, lo que sea nosotras podremos cumplirlo – expreso la peliroja, advitirtiendo en su voz, peligro, si alguien se negaba a aceptar

- bien – dijo gustoso el Sandaime

**Mision rango S...**

- No encerio mil respetos – exclamo la peliroja con sarcasmo– el Hokage debe de querernos mucho –

Los seis jovenes se encontraban en la entrada de un salon, frente a un monton de crias hijos de los kage y senores feudales

- porque rayos debo ser ninera de unos mocosos a los que no conosco – reprocho la Uzumaki

- pe-pero Shina-san, tu fuiste la que aceptaste – recordo Hana

- yo acepte una mision de rango S, no ser la nana de unos crios – se defendio

- ya estamos aqui, y ya estamos obligados a hacerlo, asi que hay que coperar – dijo Mikoto, Kushina bufo supermolesta...

¿Quien en su sano juicio le encarga a unos "inocentes bebes"a ellos? ¿Diganme?

Kushina llevaba a un nino de cabeza en sus manos, mientras corria detras de otros cuatro bebes... ¡Bebes!... pobre, que agradesca que apenas gateaban... X(

Minato tenia encima a cuatro mas, dos que lo habian agarrado de "caballito", y otros dos que atrapo mientras volaban... esperen, ¿volaban? Que iban a estar haciendo dos ninos en el aire? Bueno eso se preguntaba mientras hacia gestos de dolor, tras sentir los jalones de cabello, por parte de los "jinetes"

Mikoto arullaba a tres ninos mas... como, no pregunten -

Hana que era mas paciente, se dejaba pintarrajear por los nenas de no mas de tres anos... ¡lista para la fiesta! ~

Fugaku tenia que hacer muecas ridiculas, que hacian reir a varios mas... y a sus amigos... era inebitable, se habia negado -... pero los ninos comenzaban a llorar haciendo llorar a todos los demas

Hiashi y Hizashi se encargaban de tratar, TRA-TAR, de darle y hacerles de comer como entendieron ¿O~O?... a los que sobraban... o...Desde aqui les doy el pesame a los familiares de los nenes que fueron envenenados dura...

Tsunade curaba a los ninos que sufrie... bueno, Omitamos eso, Jiraya se los llevaba, y Orochimaru... ^-^ (risa reprimida)... cambiaba los panales de los bebes... esperen, -_- que hace el ahi... Oh, si, el llego cuando le encomendaban la mision a los equipos, y sin saber de que se trataba, exigio estar en ella...¡pobre!

Despues de varios minutos... minutos muy, muy largos... los nenes lograron... no se como... dormirse. Solo quedaban dos ninos, a los cuales nadie habia notado... pero que por suerte eran muy tranquilos, y se la habian pasado coloreando... los reportes del equipo diez ^_^... pero a ellos al parecer no les importo, con tal de ya no sufrir mas, claro.

Todos observaron la habitacion, llena de ninos dormidos por todos lados, suspiraron, y despues cayeron rendidos ellos

- fue horrible, horrible – sollozo la Uzumaki sobre las piernas de Hana

- ya paso, ya paso – consolo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello, casi apunto de soltar el llanto tambien

- necesito descansar, descansar mucho – dijo la Uchiha dejandose caer de espaldas

- yo tambien – la acompano Fugaku – ya no tendre fuerza ni para molestar a Uzumaki

Hiashi y Hizashi se recargaron sobre el rubio, quien estaba enmedio de los dos, el solo suspiro de cansancio y sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaba, pero tranquilo como siempre.

Los jovenes voltearon a ver a sus sensei, extranados de que no se hubieran quejado, y entonces miraron a Jiraya y Orochimaru, ambos abrazando al otro, como si el otro fuera su "osito de peluche", Tsunade de cierta manera les servia de almohada (¿hay dice almojada?) a ambos. Ni siquiera tenian ganas de burlarse del echo, tampoco para pensar en hacerlo... eso hasta que Jiraya empezo a hablar dormido, al parecer sonando a la Senju... "Kiss".

Los jovenes taparon rapidamente su boca, repriminedo su risa, tras ver a Jiraya plantarle un beso a Orochimaru

- estoy seguro que fue el primero de ambos – aseguraron los sabios ninos que aun seguian despiertos, con una actitud vaga, al parecer casi burlandose, dando a entender que hasta ellos ya habian tenido el suyo. Eso iso que los jovenes desaparecieran del lugar, evitando despertar a los ninos dormidos con sus carcajadas

Y para que volver... ne, ni que estuvieran locos... no, no, no... que sufran los sanin... ¿ellos porque?

- estan seguros de esto – pregunto Hana no muy convencida, mientras lavaba su cara – de verdad sera bueno dejar a los ninos al cuidado de los sensei

- pobres – comento Mikoto mientras ayudaba a la peliroja con su cabello

- es cierto, creen que los ninos esten bien con ellos – pregunto Minato mientras se limpiaba la ropa, sus companeros lo vieron como si estuviera loco

- y quien esta hablando de ellos – pregunto Hiashi – nosotros nos referimos a los sensei, no a los ninos

- quien se va a preocupar de ellos, asi como son, mataran a esos tres en cuanto se despierten – apoyo Hizashi

- no lo se, pero yo no regreso a esa pesadilla de nuevo ttebane – comento la peliroja – es mas, jamas pienso tener alguno de esos en mi vida

- te apoyo amiga – dijo Mikoto

- a... mi si me gustaria tener uno – comento Hana nerviosa

- no creo que sea para tanto, tal vez si me gustaria tener uno – agrego Minato

Los otros genios rodaron los ojos sabiendo con quien, o mas bien dicho a quien, le diriguia esas palabras, tan "indirectas"

- aunque tenga la actitud de la madre – interrogo Fugaku divertido, Minato se sonrojo intensamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigos

- ja, y dicen que yo soy la tomate – se burlo la Uzumaki, de el chico, claro distraida sin darse cuenta de lo que insinuaban ellos ...

**End FalshBack**

- Ahora que lo pienso, fue divertido – se rio Hizashi

- es cierto, sobre todo en la parte del beso – apoyo Fugaku

- fue mas que tenebroso ver la cara de Orochimaru, cuando le cambiaba el panal a los bebes, eso si que era de temer – dijo divertida la Uchiha

- el castigo por dejarlos solos, no fue nada a comparacion de lo que sufrieron ellos – recordo Minato

- que bien que Itachi fue muy tranquilo – suspiro aliviada Mikoto – espero que tu tambien bebe – dijo a Sasuke que se encontraba en su vientre, mientras le hacia una caricia

- pero si Itachi me hizo sufrir mucho, no cuando nacio, ni ahora, no, si no cuando venia de camino – comento Fugaku – pero este bebe, disfruta verme sufrir aun mas que el anterior – se lamento por la bipolaridad de su esposa

- que me estas tratando de decir – reprocho ella – que soy una insoportable, es eso – dijo casi a punto de llorar

- no, yo no me refiero a que, eso no es lo que yo – balbuceo Fugaku tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa

- piensas que estoy gorda cierto, es por eso – reclamo – ya no te gusto ahora porque estoy asi verdad

- yo no, me..me... si estas pero... digo no.. eso no – balbuceo nuevamente, sabiendo que era lo que seguia

- dimelo en mi cara, no seas un cobarde Fugaku, dimelo – ahora ya estaba enojada – quieres que te lo saque a golpes verdad – wow... Kushina si es una buena maestra ¡OoO!

Los gemelos Hyuuga y Minato estaban algo espantados tras ver a la pareja peleando, sobre todo el rubio, quien ya habia sufrido pequenas escenas de bipolaridad, claro, apenas estaban empezando, y estaba seguro de no poder controlar a sus nervios, que se notaban a simple vista, ya que temblaba en su lugar, sus amigos y su esposa dejaron de preocuparse, y rieron al ver al rubio, hasta la pareja que estaba pelando

- que gracioso te vez Minato – carcajeo la Uchiha... Pufff, ya estaba contenta -_-

- Oye Mina-chan, porque tan palido – pregunto Kushina divertida al ver a su esposo

- yo..yo... – tartamudeo el rubio, Uzumaki le miro con adoracion y lo abrazo plantandole un beso en la mejilla

- tu tambien haras sufrir a tu papi verdad – pregunto al bebe sonriendo mientras lo acariciaba – pero no te preocupes, el asi nos quedra - aseguro

el rubio suspiro tranquilizandose

- asi es bebe – atino a decir mientras le daba un beso a los dos - incluso si tu actitud resulta ser igual que la de tu madre, yo los quedre a ambos – OoO... palabra de profeta...

- no lo puedo creer, el cuarto hokage, espantado por las hormonas de su esposa – Se burlo Hiashi, quien al instante recibio una mirada asesina por parte de ella – yo..yo te comprenderia – balbuceo, algo aliviado de tener una esposa tranquila

- ahi – suspiro Fugaku – creen que se repita aquello, lo del entrenamiento con shuriken – pregunto

- hablas de esa vez que Kushina tiro accidentalmente la medicina en la comida de los sensei de la academia – dijo Hizashi

- si, nos otorgaron otra mision glorosia – dijo con sarcasmo Hiashi

- el viejo nos castigo entrenando a los ninos de seis anos – agrego la peliroja con el ceno fruncido

- vaya, quien va a defenderse de unos ninos de seis anos que te lanzan shuriken – se pregunto a si misma Hana

- y para variar, nosotros no eramos en ese entonces tan rapidos, ni hicimos tal travesura, - dijo Hizashi - pero terminamos pagandola junto con Kushina

- bueno al menos yo si pensaria aguantar una vez mas aquello, con tal de ensenarle un poco a mi hijo, y pasarla con el un rato – informo el rubio

- Minato, pero si aunque el quisiera darte, no lo lograria, con esa velocidad – dijo Mikoto

- tal vez me deje atinar un par de veces...

Despues de la cena y de una larga charla mas, los Hyuuga y los Uchiha se retiraron, dejando a una antojada Kushina, abandonando a Minato.

Durante el periodo de embarazo de la Uzumaki, el Tercero ayudo a Minato un poco en sus deberes, Kushina era retenida en su casa apartir del momento en que su pancita crecio, siendo visitada por sus amigas, y solo saliendo unicamente con su esposo

- Kushina, hay algo que debemos explicarte antes de dar a luz – informo el Sandaime, quien se encontraba en casa de ellos, junto a su esposa Biwako –sucedio tambien con Mito-sama, durante su parto, el sello del Kyuubi estuvo a punto de romperse, lo siento, pero como medida de precaucion te pediremos que des a luz al nino, fuera de la aldea, dentro de una barrera

- necesitamos pensar en el sello, asi que yo te acompanare – dijo el rubio, ella se sonrojo y asintio

- Minato y Taji de ambu, ademas de mi esposa Biwako, seran quienes esten contigo, esto debe hacerse lo mas secretamente posible – volvio a decir el tercero, ella asintio seria – naturalmente asignare a unos guardaespaldas, seran ambu, directamente bajo mis ordenes –

Minato cubrio la mano de ella con la suya, ella volteeo confundida a verlo

- me adelantare y preparare todo – dijo el rubio con una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas – ella asintio despues lo sigio con la mirada mientras este se dirigia a la salida

- yo te guiare al lugar – informo la esposa del tercero quien al notar a la perdida chica le llamo la atencion – ¡Kushina! – ella volteo sonriedo nerviosa, al igual que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por ser descubrida

- Hi, muchas gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa

**={ (saben ahora que veo la carita, creo que parece unos ojos con mostacho)**

- ...eso es lo que sucedio... pero en la hora en que... cuando se me rompio la fuente... y la doctora... –

Kushina y Minato se encontraban en una conferencia, donde se hablaba de la experencia de quienes iban o ya habian sido papas. Ahora mismo habian sido separados las mujeres de los hombres, ya que ambos contarian por separado su experiencia mas "intima" respecto al tema

- y entonces cuando ella me dijo que... durante la espera, todo fue como... y cuando de pronto me grita "Imbecil, ya se me... –

La pareja naranja se encontraban en un polo de animo completamente diferente, mientras que Minato se ilucionaba y reia con los otros padres, Kushina quedaba casi traumada junto con las otras madres primerisas, y como no, las mamas con experiencia de sobra, contaban todo con lujo de detalle, pero lo que mas detallaban, era la parte en que se les rompia la fuente en adelante... yo no se ustedes, pero yo O~O... bueno yo no eh sido madre nunca, y por lo pronto no pienso serlo tampoco... bueno aunque quisiera, yo aun estoy muy chica... y con lo celoso que es mi padre... no creo que un chico se acerque a tal grado a mi... claro que yo tampoco lo permitiria... al grano, eh escuchado la experiencia de muchas madres, y por curiosidad y miedo tambien les eh preguntado, y creanme, si es traumante, muy, muy traumante, tal vez en el mometo ya no me voy a acordar de lo traumante que es... pero por mientras 0~0... X~X...

La conferencia dio fin y Minato busco a su esposa, la encontro temblando sentada al fondo de la sala en que su conferencia se llevo a cabo, ya estaba sola, pero ella segia ahi, con los nervios de punta y la mirada perdida, arqueo la ceja tras verla susurrar con nerviosismo, eso explicaba que pelaba con Kurama, aunque no explicaba que le podria estar diciendo para que eso pasara, suspiro, de seguro era una de esas bromas que Kyuubi le gustaba jugarle, despues se acerco a la chica, que aun no notaba su precensia

- Kushina – susurro para tratar de no asustarla

- Mina-chan – dijo ella al darse cuenta de la precencia del chico, lanzandose a abrazarlo – vamos a Ichiraku, si – pregunto con un inocente e inegable gesto

- vamos – contesto el con una amable sonrisa.

Despues de su visita en Ichiraku, ambos de diriguieron a su hogar

- mira Mina-chan – dijo Kushina cerrando el buzon – tienes correspondencia de ero-senin

- a si – respondio el extranado tomando el paquete – es un libro con una carta

- un libro – pregunto sorprendida

- si, y el es el autor, cuando me dijo que escribia un libro no se lo crei (hey, Jiraya es nuestro hermano escritor)- dijo el igual de sorprendido

- y que dice la carta – pregunto entrando a la casa, Minato la siguio y se sento en el comedor, mientras ella asaltaba el congelador

- dice que recibio mi pergamino, que le alegra la noticia, y que vendra para conocer a su nieto – informo el

Despues de tiempo, ambos fueron a descansar, aunque ninguno tenia sueno, Kushina se puso a ver la televicion y Minato a jugar con el cabello de ella, ella rodo los ojos, su marido si que era infantil, aparte de jugar con los mechones rojos, hacia ruiditos, para caracterizar los "efectos especiales" para su divercion, ja y ella era la infantil...

Despues de tiempo de intentar, encontrar algo entretenido en el televisor se rindio y lo apago... aun sin sueno

- Oye Mina-chan – llamo ella

- ¿uuh?

- como crees que sea – pregunto refiriendose a su bebe

- hermoso, como su madre – contesto el, ella se ruboriso – espero que con el cabello de su madre

- no mejor que tenga el tuyo es mejor ttebane

- no lo se, y si sale en combinacion, no mejor con el tuyo

- y que salga con tus ojos, serian lindos ttebane – dijo ella imaginandose a un hermoso nino pelirojo con ojoz azules

- pero los tuyos son mas hermosos, que sean los tuyos – dijo el frente a ella, mirando los mencionados ojos.

Kushina se sonrojo, bufo y esquivo la mirada de su esposo

- mejor hay que dejar que kami eliga, hay que pensar mejor en un nombre

- es cierto, como le pondremos a nuestro hijo – se pregunto Minato acostandose de nuevo a un lado de su esposa

Ella arqueo la ceja al ver el libro enviado por Jiraya en el buro a un lado de la cama, lo tomo y abrio

- La historia de un gran ninja – repitio las palabras del titulo (bueno en los dos capitulos donde se narra la historia del sannin antes de morir, dice "La historia de un ninja remolino", y no creo que sea ese, creo que la traduccion esta mal, asi que le puse asi"

- ¿uhh? – creo que esa fue una pregunta por parte de el

- es el titulo, pense que iba a ser uno pervertido – dijo pasandole el libro a su esposo, quien por curiosidad comenzo a leer en voz alta

Durante dos semanas esa fue la lectura de todas las noches para ambos, los dos se habian emocionado con la historia contada en dicho libro, asi que ella hacia al rubio leersela todas las noches, lo cual hacia el gustoso, cuando llegaron al penultimo capitulo, la ex kunoichi no resisitio y se sacrifico a leer el final. Recibiendo algunos pucheros por parte de su rubio por no esperarla, ya que el habia tardado mas de la cuenta porque fue a recibir a Jiraya.

Ambos, maestro y disipulo, se diriguieron a casa de la naranja pareja, Jiraya pidio permiso de entrar a la habitacion del bano, mientras que Minato le hacia pucheros a su esposa por no esperarlo en la lectura, luego se diriguio al comedor, sentandose y tomando el libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y comenzando a leer el final del libro

**Una explocion surgio en la batalla, el aprovecho ese momento para atacar a su adversario, pero el tipo era habil.**

**En medio de la cortina de humo comenzaron a pelear, el sonido de los kunais chocando uno contra otro era lo unico que se podia apreciar de tal batalla, eso hasta que el humo se esparcio dejando a la vista al ganador.**

**El respiraba con dificultad al igual que el ninja de desconocida aldea, pero a diferencia de este, el era el que se encontraba acorralado, tirado de rodillas, siendo apuntado con un filoso Kunai, al parecer, sin ya escapatoria**

**el enemigo se burlo de tal escena - rindete – exigio**

**- puedo decir algo – pregunto el tratando de ponerse de pie nuevamente**

**- ¡no me interesa escuchar! – respondio acribillandolo contra el tronco del arbol – muere ya – dijo dispuesto a enterrar el kunai sobre su cuello**

**- rindete... – respondio el con esfuerzo, confundiendo a su enemigo**

**Al instante desaparecio el clon de sombra que habia creado**

**El quedo aun mas confundido - ¡rendirme yo! – escucho a sus espaldas, sintiendo unos enormes escalofrios, seguido un golpe en la nuca que lo iso caer**

**- aun si me vences.. otro asesino atacara la villa – menciono tratando de olvidar el dolor, rio un poco y levanto su rostro – mientras sigamos en este ¡mundo ninja maldito!, no habra paz –**

**- Entonces... – dijo el sabiendo que eran cierteas esas palabras - ¡no sigas ese camino!, si hay tal cosa como la paz, ¡la encontrare! – aseguro - ¡nunca me rendire! –**

**Su enemigo lo miro atonito, tras ver tal determinacion**

**- ¿Qu-quien eres? – pregunto, queriendo saber antes de morir el nombre de aquel revolucionario**

**El levanto su mano para apuntarse a si mismo**

**- Mi nombre es...**

El rostro de Minato choco contra el libro

- Oh.. ¿estas leyendo mi libro "La historia de un gran ninja"? – pregunto el peliblanco despues de embarrar, la cara del chico en el libro – pero es mi primer publicacion – dijo nervioso rascandose la nuca – los enunciados son inmaduros, y no hice un buen trabajo – menciono con un poco de arrogancia

- no, no lo creo – respondio el rubio cerrando el libro - ¡este es un libro magnifico! – aseguro

- ¿Oh? – se sorprendio el sennin

- cada capitulo muestra una de tus grandes anecdotas, - dijo mientras su maestro tomaba asiento frente a el - es como una autobiografia

- pero no se vendio muy bien, - se lamento - para el proximo, creo que anadire algunos elementos mas sexys para ponerle mas sabor

- el personaje principal de este libro – dijo el rubio volviendo a abrirlo – creo que su determinacion de nunca rendirse es genial, es como tu sensei

- tu-tu lo crees – pregunto el con un poquitito de arrogancia

- eso pensaba – contesto cerrandolo de nuevo

- ¿uuh?

- espero que mi hijo se vuelva un ninja – sonrio con amabilidad y nerviosismo - ¡como el personaje principal! – coloco el libro en la mesa – es por eso, que pido tu permiso para nombrar a mi hijo como el

- ¡Oye! – contesto el sobresaltado de la impresion - ¿estas seguro?, es solo un nombre que se me ocurrio mientras comia ramen –

Kushina sonrio desde la cocina, tras escuchar las palabras de ellos, ¡vaya era otra razon mas para amar al ramen! Salio de esta y se recargo en el extremo de la pared

- Naruto... – llamo la atencion del sannin – es un nombre hermoso – se sonrojo un poco y asintio confirmando lo que decia su esposo

- Kushina... – el hombre casi quedo sin habla, al ver lo tierna que se veia con el vientre abultado – Diablos – se rasco otra vez la nuca nervioso... ¿como que tiene piojos no? - eso me hace su padrino, estas seguro de esto – pregunto feliz

Kushina se acerco a Minato y posiciono su mano en el hombro de el

- eres mi sensei, un ninja que posee el talento de verdad, no hay otro como tu – aseguro el rubio dejando sorprendido a su sensei, el no pensaba que su disipulo tuviese esa opinion sobre el, jamas se lo imagino...

Kakashi se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a una lapida con el nombre grabado de Nohara Rin

- esta es informacion ultra secreta pero... el hijo de Minato-sensei nacera pronto – informo el a su companera – una generacion que no conoce la guerra, si tan solo hubiesemos nacido mas tarde – se lamento, despues quedo tiempo en silencio – tambien debo decirle esto a Obito... nos vemos Rin – se despidio dejadole unos claveles hermosos, la flor preferida de ella

Y se retiro sin saber, que alguien mas que su amiga lo escuchaba, sin saber que le acababa de dar una importante informacion al enemigo, sin saber lo que ocurriria... un tipo encapuchado se inclino frente a la dichosa lapida, tomo las flores recien dejadas, las trituro en su mano y luego las dejo caer por otro lado.

Jiraya salio a la aldea vecina, quedo de encontrarse ahi con la Senju, para recordar viejos tiempos, junto con Shizune, se despidio de su alumno y prometio regresar al los dos dias siguientes para conocer a su "nieto".

**Disculpa: si disculpenme, por ordenes del viejito que me regala una paletita cada que lo visito, no puedo pasar mucho frente a la lap. Debido a un reciente accidente que tuve con mis ojos, y que ahora me ocaciona, ~ necesito usar lentes... Puff, yo siempre era "Jessi buena vista".**

**En fin lo anterior no importa, yo pido disculpas si no puedo especificarme mucho en mis fics, y ser exageradamente detallista como lo soy siempre, (bueno a los que conocen mis proyectos fuera de Fanfiction) pero ahora solo cuento con media hora para hacer mis fics y todo lo que quiera en la lap.**

**Digo tampoco me voy a meter al bano con la lap a escribir, no otra vez, lo prometo...=} **

**Pero para recompensar eso, sere extremadamente (bueno no tanto) detallista en capitulos finales, los cuales ya no estan muy lejos.**

**RAZON (ya saben a quienes se las dirigo): yo no me voy a quedar en Fanfiction, yo solo era una Fanfiction lectora, nada mas, pero surguio esa apuesta.**

"**Si no la consigo me quedo" VS "Si consigo tal cosa me voy"**

**es algo que no puedo decir, debido a reglas de esta. **

**Pero si puedo decir que tengo historias limite para eso**

**Blablabla ya alimenten a la cotorrita:**

**La paleta no me gusto**

Gracias Jessica Orest


	11. Naranja

**Brillo Naranja By: Ghommsita Orest**

Chapter 11: Naranja

**¿Que estaba pasando?**

Kushina se encontraba frente a todos los Hokage, desde Hashirama hasta su esposo, los cuales tenian una aperiencia extrana pero ¿porque?, del otro lado de la habitacion se encontraban Orochimaru, un amargado pelinegro, un grandote pelinaranja y otro peliblanco con el extremo de su cabello color azul.

- Probablemente ha eliminado el sello del Shiki-Fuujin que nos tenia encerrados, y luego ah usado el edo-tensei – dijo el tercero con algo de lamento.

**- Shiki-fuujin, pero esa tecnica es del clan Uzumaki, de que estan hablando, y que es el edo-tensei – pregunto preocupada, pero al parecer nadie la notaba o escuchaba.**

- Enserio lo has conseguido, como te la has ampanado para hacer eso Orochimaru-san – pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

**- Que es esto, de que estan hablando Minato – insistia ella.**

- No me subestimes Minato – contesto la serpiente – puede que la tecnica era del clan Uzumaki, pero despues que perdi la capacidad de hacer tecnicas, me dedique a investigar ruinas y documentos de clanes ya extinguidos. –

- Bueno parece que nos han revivido a todos – volvio a decir el rubio.

**- Revivir – repitio la peliroja horrorizada – basta Kurama, si esto es una broma tuya, ya es suficiente – exigio una respuesta de el que jamas recibio. **

- Hump – se escucho decir al Segundo.

- Pero quien es este – pregunto Hashirama inclinandose un poco para ver a Minato.

- Soy el Yondaime Hokage – contesto el rubio senalando su capa.

- Hostia puta – expreso contento el primero – el cuarto, ¡fantastico! parece que la aldea a aguantado bastante tiempo

- La verdad no podria confirmartelo – sonrio nervioso – de echo mori y me sellaron mucho antes que el Sandaime – informo.

**- De que estas hablando Minato, como que antes – la peliroja estaba horrorizada y desesperada.**

- Enserio – pregunto el primero confundido – yo que pensaba que tu y el tercero fueron sellados juntos

- Que va – el rubio se rasco la nuca mientras sonreia – eso es otra histora diferente

- Bueno – recupero los animos – decirme quien es el quinto

- Tu nieta, la princesa Tsunade – informo Orochimaru.

Y entonces el primero se desanimo al estilo anime – Tsu..Tsuna..de, ¿la aldea sigue en pie? – pregunto preocupado.

**- Tsunade-sensei, la quinta hokage – se dijo a si misma Kushina.**

- Pero que poca fe tienes en ella – comento el Namikaze.

Hashirama volvio a sonreir... puff.. que bipolar – ¡es que como fue mi primera nieta, la malcrie un monton!, se le acabaron pegando mis malas costumbres, incluyendo la propension al juego, jajaja – rio.. bien ya sabemos a quien escharle la culpa.

Mientras a todos les salia una gota enorme en la cabeza, tras la inesperada actitud del primero, el Segundo Hokage comentaba.

- Asi que el edo-tensei otra vez, parece que mi tecnica es muy facil de imitar

- Digamos que mas bien es una tecnica sencilla – contesto Orochimaru – y que debiste guardar en lo mas profundo de tu mente – dijo dejando a Tobirama confundido.

Kushina queria una explicacion, paso a un lado de Orochimaru, diriguiendose hacia la salida, de lo cual se arrepintio tras encontrarse con su aldea natal, ya casi sin rastros de ella, pero todavia manchada con sagre. Ensegida regreso a donde se encontraban los otros.

- Ese es el destino maldito del clan Uchiha, no sabia que habian sido exterminados – dijo Tobirama

**- Exterminados – Uzumaki se quedo congelaba mientras volvia a entrar, tras escuchar las palabras del Segundo – no eso no puede ser – miro hacia su vientre, el cual no estaba abultado – donde estas Naruto, que esta pasando – se agarro la cabeza tratando de controlarse**

**- ¡no! – grito.**

...

Kushina se despidio de su amiga Hana quien tenia cinco meses de embarazo, esperaba a una nena, la cual llevaria el nombre de Hinata

- Muy bien, es hora de irnos – Salio de su casa, guiada por Biwako.

- Hi – contesto ella siguiendola de cerca, pero a paso lento.

Mikoto iba llegando a su casa cuando se las topo, primero vio pasar a Biwako-sama e iso una reverencia, y cuando vio acercarse a la Uzumaki se sorprendio de lo mucho que habia crecido su vientre en la semana que no la vio.

- Vaya... – expreso emocionada la peliroja – fue una nina – pregunto.

Mikoto sonrio y rio un poco – fue un nino – aclaro.

- Es lindo, cual es tu nombre – pregunto amablemente mientras la esposa del tercero se resgresaba por ella.

- Es Sasuke – dijo su madre.

- Oh, lo llamaste igual que el padre del tercer Hokage – menciono Biwako olvidandose de sus intenciones.

- Si, asi crecera para convertirse en un buen y gran ninja – contesto la pelinegra mientras que el mencionado bebe comenzaba a moverse incomodo, despertandose – tu tambien daras a luz pronto, cierto Kushina, debes escoger un nombre con anticipacion

- Ya lo tengo – anuncio ella – su nombre sera Naruto – se inclino a ver al nene, quien la miro tambien – Sasuke-kun, tu y el seran companeros de clase,- le dijo mientras le hacia una caricia - asi que llevense bien, si – aja, asi que fue ella quien les echo la sal. Arrestenla – por cierto – susurro a su amiga – eso de verdad duele – pregunto temorosa... y que yo soy la traumada.

A Mikoto le salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza – Oh, asi que hay algo a lo que Kushina le teme – menciono – me sorprende – admitio.

- Vamos Kushina – chin lo volvio a recordar.

- Hi – respondio en una nerviosa risilla.

- Nos vemos luego – se despidio de una de sus mejores amigas, sin saber que era la ultima vez que se verian en vida.

- Se supone que los detalles de tu parto son un secreto – regano Biwako-sama – hasta llegar al lugar debes evitar cualquier contacto, incluso con tus conocidos

- Si, lo siento – dijo ella sonriendo apenada.

- Ademas estamos dejando la villa en secreto, si tus dolores de parto empiezan trata de no gritar muy fuerte – pidio.

- Eh.. bien – contesto ella.

- Aaaaah, duele mucho ttebane – se quejo la Uzumaki, pero ella no grito... no solo solto un pequeno gemido de dolor, solo eso O-O.

Estaban alejados de la aldea, lo suficiente como para evitar cualquier dano a esta, tambien estaba colocada una barrera, para que Kyuubi no escapara en el caso de que fuera liberado, habian cuatro ambus vigilando, Taji una ninja medico que se habia unido a los ambu, muy simpatica por cierto. Biwako quien se encargaria del parto, Minato que se encargaria del sello, y Kushina quien traeria a Naruto... hay no enserio ya meresco un Nobel.

- kyaaaa – grito de dolor la peliroja, tratando de contener el dolor.

**- Que pasa Kyubi, porque no te mantienes en paz – pregunto ella.**

**- Ese maldito, puedo sentirlo – decia, maldecia y repetia las mismas palabras, aunque al parecer no escuchaba a la peliroja.**

**- De quien hablas Kurama, deja de maldecirlo y dime – exigia en vano ella.**

**- Maldito, no dejare que me uses otra vez, no soy un titere – y Kyuubi seguia y seguia sin pelar a la peliroja.**

**Abrio los ojos y ahora estaba en otro lugar, encima de miles de escombros, a un lado de una pelirosa y un Hyuuga.**

- Aaaaaah – se quejo la pelirosa retrocediendo y cubriendose de la gran onda de poder que les habia llegado.

**- Eso es... - dijo horrorizada**

Cuando se dio cuenta ya habia regreso en si, su pelo segia extendido alrededor de ella, ella seguia tomada con todas sus fuerzas de las agarraderas de la camilla y seguia luchando para que su hijo naciera y Kyuubi se mantuviera adentro, trataba de reprimir el dolor, pero era insoportable, mas sin embargo ya no grito, ahora se le escuchaban pequenos gemidos de dolor.

- Eh.. esta es la primera vez que veo a Kushina con tanto dolor, esta ella bien – pregunto preocupado el rubio, se habia mantenido firme, no permitiendose preguntarlo, pero era inebitable hacerlo.

- No hay problema – aseguro Biwako-sama – lo mejor es que te concentres mejor en el sello del Kyuubi

- Pero...ella esta - balbuceo el.

- Tu eres el Cuarto Hokage, actua como tal – bufo – un hombre ya hubiera desfallecido por tal dolor hace tiempo, ¡pero las mujeres somos fuertes! – eso es cierto.

Kyuubi por dentro peleeaba con todas sus fuerzas para ser liberado, el sabia lo que le vendria si era capturado por ese "desgraciado" otra vez, y el no dejaria que hicieran con el lo que les complaciera.

Minato fruncio el ceno, tras sentir el inmenso chakra que tenia que ayudar a su esposa a reprimir – Kyuubi esta luchando por salir – penso serio – resisete Kushina – pidio mentalmente – resiste Naruto – pidio a su hijo.

Kushina mordio su labio tratando de no gritar – ¡puedo ver la cabeza! un poco mas Kushina – pidio la esposa del tercero.

- Un esfuerzo mas Kushina-san – animo Taji.

Kyuubi se liberaba poco a poco, de eso estaba consiente Minato, ya que ahora le costaba mucho mas retenerlo

- Naruto sal rapido – pidio casi como si el estubiera en el lugar de su esposa – Kyuubi tu quedate adentro –.

Kushina tomo fuerza quien sabe de donde.. y iso un esfuerzo muy grande para que Naruto naciera de una buena vez.

- Agua caliente- pidio Biwako.

- Hi – de inmediato Taji se la dio.

Suspiro tranquila y cansada, despues de escuchar por primera vez a Naruto, suavizando su agarre, y una lagrima de felicidad se derramo por su mejilla.

- Nacio – se dijo a si mismo el atolondrado de Minato.

Naruto sollozaba en los brazos de Biwako.

Sonrio y aparto unas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus celestes ojos – desde hoy soy padre – dijo emocionado.

La esposa del tercero y Taji caminaron hacia ellos.

- Es un bebe muy saludable – informo la esposa del tercero.

- Naruto – dijo mientras trato de acercarse a verlo.

- No lo toques – gruno Biwako apartandolo de su vista y asustandolo.

El Bufo de manera infantil.

Biwako-sama acerco a Naruto hacia su madre.

- Naruto.. – dijo ella mirandolo con ilucion – finalmente te veo-.

Biwako lo aparto con amabilidad.

- Ya tendran mucho tiempo – dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente – calma, calma – decia a Naruto mientras trataba de consolarlo.

Minato sonrio, se acerco a su esposa y la miro con adoracion, posiciono su mano sobre la de ella, transmitiendole su apoyo y su amor – Kushina como te sientes – pregunto con tranquilidad.

Ella asintio.

El trato de contener de nuevo las lagrimas – gracias – dijo de corazon.

- Minato – dijo ella recibiendo el amor por parte de el, no recordaba ni la mas minima cosa sobre lo que habia visto en al parecer unas iluciones, solo estaba conciente de que las habia tenido y cuando, pero no le importaba eso, lo unico que le interesaba era poder recuperarse rapido para cargar a Naruto en sus brazos.

- Bien – cambio el rubio radicalmente de actitud – se que acabas de dar a luz, asi que sellare el Kyuubi por comple...

- ¡Aaaah!– dos horrorizantes gritos pertenecientes a Taji y Biwako se escucharon en el lugar, interrumpiendo al rubio.

Este se detuvo y rapidamnete volteo, observando caer a los dos cuerpos de ellas.

- Yondaime Hokage, Minato – dijo un hombre enmascarado que sostenia a Naruto – alejate del jinchiruki, o de lo contrario la vida de este nino acabara en un instante – ambos padres voltearon a ver al tipo.

Minato examino con la mirada al sujeto – como logro tranpasar la barrera – se pregunto a si mismo – este tipo, quien diablos es – se posiciono en guardia.

Kyuubi rugio aun mas, luchando por su libertad para destruir al malvivinte de Madara.

Kushina se mordio el labio, al sentir como el poderoso chakra del nueve colas la paralizaba, y la desgarraba por dentro.

- Kushina – dijo alertado el rubio – el sello del kyuubi aun sige – penso serio.

- Apesurate y alejate del jinchiruki – dijo el sujeto enmascarado, al momento que sacaba un kunai – o no te importa lo que le pase a tu hijo -.

Minato vio los cuerpos sin vida en el piso y luego escucho al tipo – espera, ca-calmete – pidio tratando de negociar.

- Eso hazlo tu Minato – aconsejo el – yo estoy mas tranquilo que nada – dijo al momento en que lanzaba al aire al nino y se disponia para clavarle el kunai.

- Naruto – se escucho el grito deseperado de la madre, Minato fue mas rapido que el enmascarado, tomando al nino. Cosa que deseaba el suejeto.

- Bueno era de esperarse eso del relampago – dijo con arrogancia – me pregunto que hara con esto – y entonces activo los papeles bomba que se encontraban el la mantita del nino.

Kushina al escuchar el perfecto sonido de los papeles explosivos grito desesperada

- ¡Minato! – pidiendole que salvara a su hijo – Naruto –.

...

"Tobi" al fin habia encontrado el lugar donde se llevaria a cabo el parto que tanto habia esperado, camino como si nada frente a la entrada.

- Intruso – aviso uno de los ambu llamando la atencion de los otros, quienes junto con el se dispusieron a atacarlo.

El sin prestarles mucha atencion, logro matarles en un parpadeo de ojos, para despues absorver el chakra de ellos.

Cuando se aseguro de exprimir por completo el cuerpo de los cuatro miro por un insatante la barrera, que para cualquiera que no fuese el fuera imposible pasarla, pero desafortunadamente, el podia entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiera.

Logro mantenerse sin ser notado en el borde de la habitacion, donde Kushina acababa de dar a luz, recargado en la pared, en un rincon oscuro.

- Ya tendran mucho tiempo – escucho decir a la esposa del tercero, mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Sonrio de medio lado, como se veia que esa mujer no sabia lo que decia, el se encargaria de que no fuera asi.

Despues miro a su exsensei acercarse a decirle algo a la peliroja, estaba seguro que sellaria el sello del nueve colas de inmediato, necesitaba un ansuelo, y ese ansuelo iba en brazos de Biwako, junto con una ambu, justo hacia su direccion, tal y como lo habia previsto.

De las mangas de su capucha saco dos Kunais y los lanzo hacia ellas.

- Aaaah – gritaron las dos, un segundo antes y uno despues de que el kunai se clavara en su pecho, cogiendo en el ultimo segundo antes de que cayeran a Naruto, el cual comenzo a llorar nuevamente al sentirse en brazos de el.

- Yondaime Hokage, Minato – llamo la atencion del rubio antes de que sellara al Kyuubi – alejate del jinchiruki – el y su esposa voltearon a verlo – de otra forma, la vida de este nino terminara en un instante -.

Noto como el rubio lo examinaba, a la vez que lo miraba con determinacion, enseguida se escucho un gemido de dolor de la peliroja, advirtiendo lo debilitado del sello, sabia que el elaboraba planes en un periodo demasiado corto, asi que intervino comenzo desapercibidamente, a colocar papel explosivo en la manta del nino.

- Apresurate y alejate del jinchiruki – amenazo sacando un kunai, y posicionandolo a la altura del cuello de recien nacido - ¿no te importa que le pase a tu hijo?

- es-espera, calmate – pidio nervioso el rubio.

- Eso hazlo tu, Minato – dijo con cierto tono de burla – yo estoy mas tranquilo que nada – finalizo lanzando a proposito al aire a

Naruto, luego salto finguiendo que clavaria el kunai en el nino, recibiendo lo que deseaba = que Minato lo rescatara. – bueno era de esperarse del Relampago Amarillo – expreso sin muchas ganas – me pregunto que haras con esto – dijo al tiempo en que activaba los papeles explosivos.

Como esperaba, Minato se transporto a otro lugar para que los papeles no explotaran ahi.

Sonrio debajo de su mascara y volteo a ver a la peliroja la cual parecia estar perdida mentalmente, se apresuro y se transporto junto con ella a un lugar ya previsto.

...

Minato se transporto a una casa deshabitada, deshaciendose de la manta de inmediato y saltando rapidamente, saliendo de esta, cubriendo con su cuerpo al fragil de Naruto, se detuvo despues de que el impacto le hiciera arrastrarse un poco por el suelo, volteo a ver la casa destrosada y despues a Naruto, quien seguia llorando en sus brazos por tal alboroto.

- Gracias al cielo... Naruto no esta lastimado – dijo aliviado despues de examinar a su hijo.

Sintio una pulsada en su pierna, iso un pequeno gesto y retiro el pedazo de madera que se habia clavado en ella – fui forzado a utilizar la tecnica del dios volador – penso – su objetivo es Kushina, y ha logrado separarnos – tiro al aire el pedazo de madera – debo apresurarme – penso transportandose otra vez.

Llego a una casa apartada de la aldea, donde habian planeado pasar la primera semana despues del parto. Coloco a Naruto ya mas tranquilo en la cama que tenia un pequeno barandal para evitar accidentes, lo cobijo con una de las sabanas que se encontraban en ella.

- Ahora vengo Naruto – dijo a su pequeno ya dormido – tengo que salvar a tu madre -.

...

Madara coloco a Kushina en el centro de el lugar, que estaba listo para el ritual que llevaria a cabo para arrancarle a el nueve colas.

Las manos de ella se ataron con cadenas de chakra, a las rocas que se encontraban a sus lados, regreso en si, notando donde estaba, se veia que trataba de mantenerse firme, pero temblaba involuntariamente.

- Que es... lo que quieres – pregunto respirando agitada.

- Voy a sacarte a Kyuubi y destrurire Konoha – respondio notando que ella se alarmo.

- ¿Que? – pregunto horrorizada.

- La tecnica de Minato le permite transportarse rapidamente a lugares marcados con ella, se aseguro de tambien marcar el sello, para poder protegerte – explico – sin embrago, eh logrado poner distancia entre ustedes, y el sello se ah debilitado – entrecerro el ojo que se asomaba por su mascara - ¿sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado esto? ambicioso.

Kyuubi rugia dentro de Kushina, mientras miraba con odio a el Uchiha – tu eres – alcanzo a decir antes de que el usara su genjustsu, tomando control sobre el.

La manta de chakra rojo consumio la piel de ella, quemandole por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos parecieran querer salirse de su lugar, y el sello en su estomago comenzo a abrirse, abriendole paso al nueve colas, quien le desgarraba cada milimetro del alma.

- Vamos, sal...Kyuubi – ordeno el tipo enmascarado

Kurama quien estaba siendo controlado y utilizado nuevamente, se abrio paso y salio del cuerpo de Kushina. Primero se pudo apreciar su chakra maligno, luego el manto de su figura, para despues saltar y tomar su forma original, extendiendo asi, nueve largas rojas colas.

El manto rojo desaparecio al rededor de la peliroja, dejandola caer al suelo como un bulto.

- Bien –dijo Tobi – ahora a destruir Konoha – dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

- Espera... – escucho de la Uzumaki.

- El clan Uzumaki es asombroso – menciono deteniendose – no moriste enseguida de que se extrajo el Kyuubi ¿eh? – el rojo ojo de Kurama se pocisono en ella – tu eras el jinchiruki del Kyuubi – volteo a verla de reojo – lo usare a el para matarte -.

El nueve colas rugio y levanto su garra, tomando vuelo para aplastar a la Uzumaki. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo, aplasto el lugar del ritual, pero principalmente a ella.

Medio segundo despues de eso, Minato aparecio junto con Kushina en la punta de un arbol, salvandola.

- Debo decir que eres tan rapido como lo indica tu nombre...pero llegas tarde – menciono Uchiha sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Observo como ellos se dedicaban unas pocas palabras, y enseguida miro como el rubio volteaba a verlo con una mirada intimiante, a la cual no tomo importancia.

Alzo la ceja al ver desaparecer a ambos – se transporto de nuevo – dijo tomandole aun menos importancia que las dos veces anteriores – Hump, bueno.. no importa, vamos hacia Konoha – dio media vuelta y siguio su camino

...

El ambiente en la aldea era el acostumbrado, el que daba tranquilidad y alegria, como todas las noches en la Hoja.

- Gracias por venir – se escucho como despedian a alguien, desde adentro del bar.

- Si – contesto el cliente – regresare de nuevo – informo alegrando a los duenos.

Por ahi mismo Kakashi y Gay iban pasando, el peliplateado con su actitud vaga de siempre, y el pelinegro desesperado por la actitud de el.

- ¿Que te parece si lo arreglamos con un piedra-papel-tijera, esta noche? – negocio no teniendo animos de pelear

- no con eso, piensa en algo mas exitante – contesto Gay - ¿como puedes llamarte mi rival? – reprocho

- Temprano empezamos con las misiones, asi que por hoy paso – se excuso Kakashi

- ¡No utilices una mision como excusa! Aun tengo energia reprimida dentro de mi, ¡Es hora de un entrenamiento provechoso! – decia el con animo

Kakashi se detuvo al sentir algo extrano

- ¡Un entrenamiento provechoso y con didiplina que nos guiara al exito en nuestras misiones! – seguia diciendo Maito, pero al notar que su amigo le ignoraba se detuvo - ¿Me estas escuchando? –

Kakashi miro con sospecha la aldea – dime Gay, ¿no sientes algo raro? Como un ambiente frio – pregunto.

- Tu actitud es lo que lo provoca – reprimio – seremos jovenes solo una vez -.

...

En el barrio Uchiha, alguien compartia el mismo precentimiento que el del peliplateado.

- ¿Que es este sentimiento? – se pregunto a si mismo Itachi de aproximadamente ocho anos, con el nene de Sasuke en brazos, quien se comenzo a mover inquietamente en ellos – calma, calma – tranquilizo el – este sentimiento extrano... justo cuando papa y mama tuvieron que salir – se acerco al pequeno en sus brazos – no llores Sasuke – dijo a su hermano – no importa lo que pase, sin duda tu hermano mayor te protegera - - "adoro a este chico, aparte que para mi es un heroe, es muy mono, y me encanta su actitud"

...

Obito "no mejor no, Obito es un heroe para mi, y me cae super bien, el no es Obito"

Tobi "esperen tambien me encantaban sus ocurrencias, ademas mi amigo imaginario se llama igual.. es mas, mi perrito se llama Taquito -... pero como es Pastor Aleman, algunos baka dicen -Si un taco de pastor - =P.. dobes"

Madara "esperen, el no es realmente, ademas Madara fue el mejor amigo de Hashirama, y por estar maldito su clan, convirtio su amor en odio y..."

El Uchiha "total el que sea de los tres es un Uchiha"

El Uchiha paso la barrera de la aldea

- Kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo al momento en el que invocaba al demonio.

La total tranquilidad de la aldea fue rota de un instante a otro, Kurama aparecio en una gran ola de humo, que izo que algunos aldeanos cayeran. Enseguida de esto, se sintio el suelo temblar un poco, al parecer recibiendo algo pesado.

- Eso es.. – dijo confundido uno de los aldeanos que cayeron mientras se levantaba – ¡Kyuubi! – grito al ver su ojo rojo lleno de maldad.

Toda la aldea se alarmo y comenzaron a correr al escuchar un horrorizante rugido.

- Ve, Kyuubi – ordeno el Uchiha usando su genjustsu sobre el.

Kurama quien era controlado, comenzo a ocacionarle un grave dano a la aldea, con solo mover una sola de sus colas o rugir, dejaba en escombros la aldea, asi como bastante numero de heridos.

- Sandaime-sama, el Kyuubi, aparecio de pronto en la aldea – reporto un ambu al Tercer Hokage, quien se preparaba para actuar.

- Eso lo se, lo detendre – dijo el – reunanase y protegan a los civiles – ordeno.

- Hi – asintio el ambu antes de desaparecer.

El Sandaime miro el caos desde la ventana – ¿Ha fallado el sello?- se pregunto a si mismo no creyendolo – despues de todas las precauciones que tomamos...Biwako – pronuncio pensando en ella, ahora se explicaba el raro presentimiento que habia tenido minutos antes.

- Maldito Kyuubi – pronuncio Gai – ven, este es el momento para liberar mi energia reprimida –

- No te precipites Gai – pidio el peliplateado serio.

- ¡Ven, yo sere tu oponente! – desafio poniendose en guardia.

- Espera – detuvo un jounin – reunanse en el punto de resguardo, es orden de Hiruzen-sama – informo

- ¿El tercero? – se pregunto Gai, confundido esa orden la debio haber dado Minato.

- Vamos Gai – dijo Kakashi, quien era de los pocos que sabia sobre el naciemiento de Naruto.

El tercero y varios ambu llegaron al campo de batalla, para apoyar a los shinobis que se encontraban peleando en ella.

...

El Uchiha observo el caos a su alrededor, la gente pasaba corriendo y gritando a su lado, mientras que el recordaba todo lo vivido en esa aldea, su clan, su equipo, su sensei.

Dirigio su mirada hacia el monumento de los Hokage, justo donde acababa de transportarse Minato

"_Uchiha llego corriendo, notablemente ya exausto_

_- llegas tarde Obito – menciono Kakashi con frialdad_

_- Finalmente has llegado... – dijo el rubio – tarde como siempre Obito_

_- te estabamos esperando – dijo Rin con su amable sonrisa_

_- justo a tiempo... – susurro el pelinegro_

_- como puedes decir eso – reclamo el peliplatedo – llegas con mucho retraso_

_- todos ya nos hemos presentado, solo faltas tu – informo el Namikaze, el se recupero de la Nada_

_- ¡Yo soy Uchiha Obito!, y algun dia, me convertire en Hokage – dijo mientras apuntaba a la nada con una mano, y con la otra agarraba los googles, claro una guinadita de ojo tambien, para hacer derretir a la despistada de Rin, (lo cual no pasa) – y cuando eso pase, tendran que esculpir en piedra, no solo mi rostro, tambien mis gafas y mi Sharingan, y mi autoridad sera conocida en las demas aldeas – ante sus palabras y su actitud, Kakashi choco su mano en su rostro, Rin sonrio sinceramente, y Minato rio nervioso – todos tendran miedo de mi sharingan, y mi rostro esculpidos en la roca, y debido a eso, no atacaran la aldea – finalizo_

_- di todo eso cuando te aigas convertido en Hokage, y hayas despertado el sharingan – reprimio Kakashi – ademas, si esculpen tus gajas, estas taparan tus ojos, y no se vera el sharingan_

_- ¡pues que entonces que esculpan el sharingan encima de las gafas! – se defendio_

_- pero si hacen eso, se miraria como si tus ojos se estuviean saliendo – reflexiono Rin, que al momento de imaginarselo rio_

_- por mi parte, me alegra saber que tengo un alumno con el mismo sueno que yo, - dijo el rubio - ¡soy Minato!, y apartir de ahora sere su maestro_

_- ¡Muy Bien! – dijo el Uchiha alzando el pulgar"_

- Minato-sensei – susurro al recordar el dia en el que lo conocio, - este lugar, todo esto - ordeno a Kyuubi lanzarle una Bijuu-Dama – este mundo... – penso mientras por su mente pasaba todo lo ocurrido hasta ese entonces en su vida -...Ya No me Importa Mas... – asi era, sin Rin en ese mundo ya no era nada y ahora era el momento de que su ex-sensei muriera, en que la bijuu-dama impactara en el monumento.

...

Minato se teletransporto a el monumento de los Kage, justo encima de su cabeza.

- Como Hokage, protegere la aldea y a mi familia, eso es mi deber, no dejare que destruyas mi hogar – penso seriamente, Kyuubi volteo a mirarlo con odio – asi que ya me notaste – dijo el, enseguida Kyuubi abrio el ozico y las particulas se empezaron a juntar, crendo una bijuu-dama en el, - no te saldra con la tuya – dijo mientras formaba rapidamnete sellos.

La gran esfera de poder atraveso la aldea, detruyendo todo a su paso y deteniendose justo antes de impactar, Minato tenia en una mano uno de sus kunai especiales de tres puntas, el que uso para transportar el jutsu a otro lado. A sus espaldas un gran destello ilumino la oscuridad, llegando hasta el un ligero aire que le movio sus rebeldes cabellos rubios.

- Con esa gran cantidad de poder, debo tener cuidado a donde lo envio – se dijo a si mismo – ahora debo de informarle de inmediato, sobre lo sucedido al Sandaime – estaba a punto de tranportarse de nuevo, cuando sintio una precencia a sus espaldas, giro rapidamente atacando con el kunai en mano, pero quedo confundido cuando este atraveso al tipo enmascarado, quien sujeto su mano una vez que pudo.

- Yo soy tu oponente – pronuncio frio el – y todo termina ahora – dijo justo cuando activo su sharingan para absorverlo.

Minato se vio forzado a transportarse nuevamente, antes de que el sujeto de capucha lo absorviera con ese extrano jutsu, llegando otra vez a donde minutos antes se habia destrozado la casa con la explosion.

- Mi ataque lo atraveso – penso en cuanto cayo al suelo – pero se materializo y de inmediato tratro de absorberme – se comenzo a levantar - ¿que fue esa tecnica? – se pregunto pero antes de encontrar una respuesta, el Uchiha llego frente a el.

- No te dejare escapar – pronuncio con cierto tono el

- El tambien utiliza la tecnica de transportacion – penso mientras sacaba el kunai enterrado en el suelo – entonces asi fue como tomo a Kushina y se alejo rapidamente – se puso de pie – un ninja que se encargo de los ambu que estaban bajo el mando directo del Sandaime, se escabullo en la barrera, y sabia que el sello de Kyuubi se debilitaba durante el parto – recordo el sharingan que pudo ver segundos antes atraves de su mascara, y despues un ataque parecido, que ocurrio hace anos – ademas rompio el sello, lo controla y pasa por konoha sin ser atrapado, solo conozco un ninja capaz de esto – entreabrio los ojos examinando al sujeto.

- ¿Eres... Uchiha Madara? – pregunto a el enmascarado, quien se descubrio la cabeza, quitandose el gorro de la capucha, - No eso es imposible, el esta muerto -.

El sujeto ladeo la cabeza un poco – me pregunto si sera asi – intrigo el.

- En este punto no importa quien eres, ¿pero porque es Konoha tu objetivo? – pregunto serio.

- Podria decir que lo ise por capricho, o que lo planee – se burlo – o que lo hice por la guerra... o que lo hice por la paz – levanto su mano, dejando salir de su manga una cadena, dejando al rubio pensando en que planeaba hacer con eso.

- Cual sea el caso, no es un hombre ordinario – penso el rubio mientras se posicionaba en guardia – puede controlar al Kyuubi, y su tecnica de teletransportacion sobrepasa a la del segundo y la mia, y claramente sus intenciones son peligrosas... – el sujeto se coloco las cadenas a las manos, usando unas agarraderas para eso - ... debo terminar con esto aqui, o el se convertira en un problema aun mayor que el Kyuubi, si me transporto a la aldea... el me seguira, y el campo de batalla se volvera mas caotico, y si el es Madara, dudo que sostenga la invocacion por mucho, por lo mismo no quedra que la pelea se alarge – reflexiono – tendre que dejar la aldea al cuidado del tercero... yo me encargare de el aqui mismo...-

- ahora que he liberado al Kyuubi, ¡tu gente no tien ninguna esperanza! – dijo el Uchiha antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, Minato trato de averiguar que era lo que haria con las cadenas sujetas en sus manos, asi que ataco simplemente con el kunai, pasando atraves de el como lo iso anteriormente, para ensegida averiguar el uso de las cadenas, las cuales lo sujetaban... se teletransporto unos metros adelante y como el genio que era siguio analizando la situacion antes de pelear encerio.

- Su cuerpo... mis ataques fisicos no tienen efecto sobre el, pero materializa su cuerpo para poder atacarme, ¡mi unica oportunidad es intercambiar golpees con el! – y entonces desidio probar si realmente se merecia el sobrenombre de "El Rayo Amarillo" – Quien logre atacar un insatante mas rapido que otro... – apreto el kunai que sujetaba - ...¡Sera el Ganador! – finalizo levantandose rapidamente y atacando de nuevo.

Lo que sucedia en la batalla era algo imposible de ver a simple vista, incluso para un Hyuuga o un Uchiha, pero para ellos, los sujetos mas rapidos en ese entonces, todo se tornaba lentamente.

Minato lanzo el kunai a la frente del enmascarado, segundos antes de que ambos atacaran, que como espero este paso atraves de su craneo, y de inmediato formo un rasengan en su mano derecha

- Gane – canto victoria el pelinegro una decima de segundo antes de materializarse de nuevo para sujetar al rubio.

Minato espero a que el tipo estubiera apunto de sujetarlo, para que asi se materializara y llevara a cabo su plan, en menos de un parpadeo desaparecio. Sorprendiendo a Uchiha – maldicion, se transporto atraves de su kunai – maldijo antes de recibir el impacto del rasengan.

- Ese es mi hirashin de nivel dos – informo Namikaze, ya que esa era la segunda vez que lo utilizaba.

El impacto toco el suelo y este se detrozo, levantando una gran cortina de humo... el pelinegro salto del lugar respirando entrecortadamente, y sangrando por el brazo en el que recibio el ataque.

- esto es lo que se entiende por dificil de alcanzar – alabo el herido – jamas debi bajar mi guard... – el sujeto fue interrumpido, porque tal y como lo decia, bajo su guardia y Minato llego a el gracias a que aprovecho el contacto anterior para marcarlo.

En el pecho de Uchiha aparecio un sello de contrato, realizado por el rubio.

- Ya veo quieres separarme del Kyuubi – dijo el.

- Con esto el Kyuubi ya no te pertenece... -.

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Perdonen por la mala ortografia.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus PM**

**El manga reciente fue el que use para la parte de lo que ella ve en el futuro**

**Oscar know you'll be reading this for comentarmelo see you later ... I do not care I'm mad at you for meddling in my fight with the girl behind the counter at which I started golpeear, but now I regret ... but it was the movie Road to ninja, and sold out. Puff. I'm mad at you anyway.**

**Ignoren el comentario anterior... Ghommsita. **


	12. Deseos de Madre

**Activando Alarma... ¡Kikiriki! a no ¡Cucu!**

**Hola aqui les vengo dejando otro fic de esta historia, la verdad ya no pensaba seguir escribiendo, pero a mi no me gusta que me degen nada mas picada con una historia y que no tenga final, y no quise hacer lo mismo con los que leen esta historia, ademas tengo una apuesta, pero no se creo que me mejor pierdo.**

**¿Que piensan?**

**Por cierto, este fic esta escrito en primera persona, en si Kushina delata lo que paso.**

**En fin... disfruten su lectura, coman sano y lavense los dientes =)**

**Brillo Naranja By: Orest**

Chapter 12: I Mueren los heroes, Nace la leyenda: Deseos de Madre

- Aaaaah, duele mucho ttebane – grite tan fuerte como pude

Fatal, era como me sentia en ese momento, pero despues de eso... estaba segura que valdria la pena sufrir, de echo podria decirse que sufria de emocion.

**- Que pasa Kyubi, porque no te mantienes en paz – pregunte al inquieto de Kurama, tal vez no me lo dijo, pero lo conocia suficiente como para asegurar que el no intentaria escapar, ademas le pasaba algo mas.**

**- Ese maldito, puedo sentirlo – decia, maldecia y repetia las mismas palabras, el baka me ignoraba.**

**- De quien hablas Kurama, deja de maldecirlo y dime – exigia en vano.**

**- Maldito, no dejare que me uses otra vez, no soy un titere – y Kyuubi seguia y seguia sin pelarme.**

**De un momento a otro, parpadeo, abri los ojos y ahora estaba en otro lugar, encima de miles de escombros, a un lado de un sapo enorme, una pelirosa y un Hyuuga.**

_- Aaaaaah – se quejo la pelirosa retrocediendo y cubriendose de la gran onda de poder que les habia llegado, yo en cambio parecia una estupida fantasma, igual que la vez que sone a los Cuatro Hokages. - eso es... – susurro ella, pero yo estaba a un lado, y pude escucharle._

_A lo lejos se observo una gran cantidad de chakra rojo, como no reconocerlo, yo lleve a Kurama casi toda mi vida dentro de mi, no esperen, yo llevo a Kurama dentro de mi, y por eso no me explicaba lo que veia o como porque lo veia._

_Me dispuse a observar alrededor, para asi identificar el lugar echo escombros, mientras que a lo lejos claramente se escuchaba, que a cabo se llevaba una enorme batalla... quede congelada y horrorizada, cuando mi vista capto el monumento de los kage, a eccepcion de que mi sensei que se encontraba ahi tambien._

_- ¿Qu-que es esto? – me pregunte no creyendolo, bien si estaba Tsunade-sensei ahi, y la aldea estaba echa escombros era claro que era una ilucion, que mas... ¿ el futuro?... si como no._

_- Este chakra... – escuche decir a la chica rosada y voltee a verla – lo eh sentido antes – levante la ceja, quienes eran ellos dos, el hombre era un Hyuuga, ya que tenia los ojos, y ella tenia el mismo color de cabello que un tal Haruno, pero ella parecia que era una shinobi, aunque no tenia puesta una bandana -¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto ella, claramente se veia que los escalofrios invadian su cuerpo._

_- Hinata-sama fue a salvar a Naruto – contesto el Hyuuga y yo me confundi, Hinata era el nombre de la hija que esperaba Hana, y Naruto que yo sepa, estaba naciendo, es mas, se supone que yo estaba dando a luz, ademas... ¿salvar a Naruto?_

– _No me digas que... – pronuncio ella mirando hacia la direccion de la pelea._

_Enseguida se escucharon unos estallidos enormes, ¿todo eso estaba provocando la tal Hinata? ¿Acaso era una shinobi demasiado poderosa como para brindar tal pelea? ¿ademas que estaba haciendo Naruto? ¿como que fueron a salvarlo? ¿acaso estaba en el futuro?_

_Mis preguntas sin sentido se vieron interrumpidas cuando el cielo se oscurecio, seguido de una gran explosion, vi a un ambu colocarse detras de mi, al parecer tampoco me veia, luego el cielo retomo su color original y una gran nube de humo se observaba donde la explocion._

_- No puede ser... ¿que es esto? Pregunto el tipo que acababa de llegar_

_- ¿Que esta haciendo Naruto? – pregunto la pelirosa_

_- ¿Como decirlo – se pregunto a si mismo el Hyuuga, quien con su byakuugan observaba todo – Naruto esta mostrando la sexta cola ahora mismo – informo serio... esperen ¿cola?, ¿de que cola estaban hablando? – a este paso... el podria terminar trasnformandose en el nueve colas – un sudor frio por mi corrio, si el decia eso, se significaba que Naruto... no eso es imposible._

_- Seis colas – repitio la chica horrorizada – es mucho peor que la ultima vez, Katsuyu-san, por favor digale a todos que evacuen – pidio, y fue hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta, que la babosa que invocaba Tsunade-sensei se encontraba ahi._

_Durante algunos segundos no se escucho cosa alguna sobre la batalla, a lo lejos pude ver a Shikaku y Inoichi, junto a un par de desconocidos, me desidi a moverme por fin eh ir con ellos, pero otro sonido acerca de la batalla me iso olvidarme de eso._

_- Naruto y Pain se estan alejando de la aldea – escuche la voz del Hyuuga de nuevo._

_- ¿Que? – pregunto confundida la chica._

_- Se ve que Pain esta huyendo del Nueve colas de Naruto – contesto el._

_- Dale con eso, yo soy la que tiene a Kurama ttebane – le dije en vano – no Naruto -._

_- ¡Se lo merece! – expreso el sapo gustoso, luego rio un poco._

_- No es el momento para reir – lo regano la chica – Tenemos que asegurarnos que Hinata este bien, y despues hacer algo sobre Naruto, de la manera que esta ahora es probable que ataque a cualquiera que se le acerque...- deje de escuchar tonterias, y me dirigui a donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea._

_A mitad de mi camino algo me detuvo, mire a Hana tirada en el suelo, al parecer en mal estado, rapidamente me acerque a ella, y note por unos pequenos detalles en su rostro y me di cuenta que no se trataba de ella, porque tenia aproximadamente 16 anos, y incluso ella tenia una cara mas inocente que la de la misma Hana, me pregunte si es que ella era Hinata mientras intentaba despertarla.._

_- Na-naruto-kun... – susurro ella, pero volvio a caer, enseguida de eso, pude observar una gran herida, con la cual era imposible que siguiera viva, incluso si hubiera sido yo, me desespere porque mis intentos por tocarla fallaban_

_- Hinata, resiste, Hinata – comenze a gritarle para que no se diera por vencida, que de cierta manera, y no se la razon, parecia haberme estado escuchando._

_..._

Cuando me di cuenta ya habia regreso a mi doloroso parto, mi pelo segia extendido alrededor, y seguia tomada con todas mis fuerzas de las agarraderas de la camilla y seguia luchando para que Naruto naciera y Kyuubi se mantuviera adentro, trataba de reprimir el dolor, pero era insoportable, mas sin embargo ya no grite, ahora solo se escuchaban pequenos gemidos de dolor que hacia al pujar.

- Eh.. esta es la primera vez que veo a Kushina con tanto dolor, esta ella bien – pregunto preocupado Minato.

- No hay problema – aseguro Biwako-sama – lo mejor es que te concentres mejor en el sello del Kyuubi

- Pero...ella esta - balbuceo el.

- Tu eres el Cuarto Hokage, actua como tal – bufo – un hombre ya hubiera desfallecido por tal dolor hace tiempo, ¡pero las mujeres somos fuertes! – eso es cierto, yo soy un ninja, y una mujer yo soy... aaaaah... Uff, Uff... es cierto estoy dando a luz.

Kyuubi por dentro peleeaba con todas sus fuerzas para ser liberado, no sabia la razon pero tampoco me daba tiempo de pensarlo.

– resiste Naruto – escuche pedir a Minato.

Mordi mi labio tratando de no gritar – ¡puedo ver la cabeza! un poco mas Kushina – pidio la esposa del tercero.

- Un esfuerzo mas Kushina-san – animo Taji.

- Naruto sal rapido – pidio Minato casi como si el estubiera en mi lugar, si no estuviera en tal situacion, me hubiera reido de el – Kyuubi tu quedate adentro –.

Tome fuerza quien sabe de donde.. y ise un esfuerzo muy grande para que Naruto naciera de una buena vez, se que dentro de mi estaba comodo pero era hora de salir.

Suspire tranquila y cansada, senti un alivio enorme de pronto, y ya no sentia la necesidad de seguir pujando, eso significaba que Naruto habia nacido... despues de escuchar por primera vez a Naruto, suavize mi agarre, y una lagrima de felicidad se derramo por mi mejilla.

- Agua caliente- pidio Biwako.

- Hi – de inmediato Taji se la dio.

- Nacio – se dijo a si mismo el atolondrado de Minato.

Naruto sollozaba.

Sonrio y aparto unas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus celestes ojos – desde hoy soy padre – dijo emocionado y yo lo mire con adoracion.

La esposa del tercero y Taji caminaron hacia mi.

- Es un bebe muy saludable – informo la esposa del tercero.

- Naruto – escuche decir a Minato conmovido.

- No lo toques – gruno Biwako asustandolo.

El Bufo de manera infantil.

Biwako-sama acerco a Naruto a mi.

- Naruto.. – dije mirandolo con ilucion – finalmente te veo-.

Biwako lo aparto con amabilidad.

- Ya tendran mucho tiempo – dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente – calma, calma – decia a Naruto mientras trataba de consolarlo.

Minato sonrio, se acerco y me miro con adoracion, posiciono su mano sobre la mia, transmitiendome su apoyo y su amor – Kushina como te sientes – pregunto con tranquilidad.

Yo asenti contenta.

El trato de contener de nuevo las lagrimas – gracias – dijo de corazon.

- Minato – dije recibiendo el amor por parte de el, no recordaba ni la mas minima cosa sobre lo que habia visto en al parecer unas iluciones, se que tuve una antes de despedirme de Hana, y una hace unos segundos... ¿pero que fue lo que vi? ¡Baah!... no me importaba eso, lo unico que me interesaba era poder recuperarme rapido para cargar a Naruto en mis brazos, por cierto, como haria eso.

- Bien – dijo mi rubio, si mio =P, sacandome de mis pensamientos – se que acabas de dar a luz, asi que sellare el Kyuubi por comple...

- ¡Aaaah!– dos horrorizantes gritos pertenecientes a Taji y Biwako se escucharon en el lugar, interrumpiendolo, yo senti unos grandes escalofrios, y al parecer un sentimiento de madre, sentia a Naruto en peligro.

Escuche al parecer caer dos cuerpos.

- Yondaime Hokage, Minato alejate del jinchiruki, o de lo contrario la vida de este nino acabara en un instante – . escuche una voz no reconocida voltee y vi a un hombre enmascarado que sostenia a Naruto

Minato examino con la mirada al sujeto y se posiciono en guardia.

Kyuubi rugio aun mas, luchando por su libertad.

Me mordi el labio otra vez, al sentir como el poderoso chakra de Kyuubi me paralizaba, y me desgarraba por dentro.

- Kushina – dijo alertado Minato.

- Apesurate y alejate del jinchiruki – dijo el sujeto enmascarado, al momento que sacaba un kunai – o no te importa lo que le pase a tu hijo -.

– espera, ca-calmete – pidio el tratando de negociar.

- Eso hazlo tu Minato – aconsejo el – yo estoy mas tranquilo que nada – dijo al momento en que lanzaba a mi hijo al aire y se disponia para clavarle el kunai.

- Naruto – grite desesperadamente yo no podia hacer nada en mi condiccion.

Minato fue mas rapido que el enmascarado afortunadamente, y como era de esperar, salvo a nuestro hijo.

- Bueno era de esperarse eso del relampago – dijo con arrogancia el sujeto – me pregunto que hara con esto – y entonces al escuchar el perfecto sonido de los papeles explosivos grite desesperada otra vez.

- ¡Minato! – pidiendole que salvara a nuestro bebe – Naruto –.

**En ese momento cerre los ojos esperanzada a que cuando los abriera todo eso no estubiera sucediendo.**

_- No voy a escapar, yo no retrocedo a mi palabra – escuche una voz desconocida y abri los ojos – ese es mi camino – decia un joven de aproximadamente 13 anos, rubio y con ojos azules, quien se levantaba del piso._

_- te atravezaste en mi camino – dijo otro joven de cabello gris y con lentes, quien se dirigia al primer chico, corriendo y con un kunai en mano – los suenos no se cumplen cuando estas muerto – amenazo._

_- no te metas en esto Naruto – escuche de una voz conocida, asi que voltee y mire a mi sensei –no, ¡ cuidado! – y fue ahi donde reacione._

_- Naruto – dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el, quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia._

_- ...Preparese para pagar la apuesta, ese bendito collar va a ser mio... – y entonces aun a menos de medio metro de el me detuve._

_El kunai se escucho impactar en algo, o mas bien, en alguien. Sangre se vio correr y yo pense lo peor._

_- mientras no sea Hokage, no me importa lo que pase, no voy a morir – escuche a Naruto, entonces me sorprendi, el habia sujetado el kunai, y la mano del peligris._

_- Hokage – repeti... si me sorprendio, y quede aun mas impactada cuando en su mano derecha se formo el raseengan, con ayuda de un clon._

_- veamos si puedes esquivarme esta vez – reto – aaah – grito impactandolo en el pecho del cuatro ojos._

_- es imposible – expresamos sorprendidas al mismo tiempo Tsunade y yo._

_- ¡Raseengan! – grito mi hijo._

_El sujeto salio casi volando de ahi, probablemente ya muerto... pero no, cuando la cortina de humo se esparcio, el seguia, no se como, de pie. Mientras que Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente y Tsunade al igual que yo temblaba._

_Fue ahi cuando note la presencia de una serpiente enorme, y destellos de un lado a otro moviendose... al parecer Orochimaru y Jiraya peleaban._

_Regrese mi vista a Naruto, cuando note que cayo de rodillas, seguido de tocer sangre, se balanceo un poco y finalmente cayo por completo al suelo ._

_- Naruto – pronuncie asustada y al igual que Tsunade, me acerque por completo a el._

_- Y tu, ¿como sobreviviste al ataque? – pregunto ella volteando a ver al chico de lentes._

_El dio unos pocos pasos, y con gesto de burla contesto – enfoque mi chakra en el punto de impacto, y incluso aun antes de golpearme, empeze a curarme... Ahora vez porque Orochimaru-sama me aprecia tanto, no solo por mis habilidades ninja, si no tambien por mis poderes curativos, no importa cual sea el dano, puedo reparar o sustituir cualquier celula – iso una pausa y dio otro paso – Naruto por otro lado no tiene ese don, para el se ha acabado – y dio un par de pasos mas, amenazando contra las vidas de mi sensei y mi hijo._

_Pero algo detuvo su caminata, comenzo a temblar y cayo al suelo igual que Naruto, aunque este aun conciente._

_Tsunade-sensei se agacho, y posiciono su oido al par del corazon de Naruto._

_- ¿Que pasa sensei? – no lo podia creer, al parecer si estaba en el futuro, ademas, fuera una ilucion o no, yo siempre me preocuparia por mi hijo._

_Tsunade abrio los ojos de golpee, y un mal precentimiento vino a mi – su corazon falla – dijo preocupada, enseguida le abrio la chaqueta y partio su camiseta_

_- Salvelo, por favor sensei – pedi casi al borde de las lagrimas y la preocupacion._

_Ella comenzo a sanarlo, pero en su cara se veia mucha preocupacion_

_- Pierdes el tiempo.. se acabo para el – dijo el peligris en tono de burla – con mi ultimo aliento dane su red de chakra del corazon, ya no puede... pedirle ayuda al... demonio zorro... de las nueve colas – dijo con dificultad._

_Yo regrese a ver a Naruto horrorizada, en su estomago habia un sello, que confirmaba que Kurama estaba adentro, ¿porque? Me pregunte miles de veces? ¿ porque el era el jinchiruki? ¿que era de ella y de Minato?_

_-Y el no tiene el don de salvarse a si mismo – el estupido cuatro ojos se seguia burlando –ya te lo dije, tus habilidades son estupidas e inutiles, el esta..._

_- ¡Callate ya! – callamos ambas furiosas, con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Tu eres el que morira pronto – aseguro Tsunade, para despues volverse a concentrar en mi hijo._

Despues de varios segundos mas, sensei abrio los ojos como platos, asustada.

- ¿Que pasa Tsunade-sensei, que? – pregunte en vano yo.

- ¡No, no, no! – dijo ella comenzando a aplicar mas chakra.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? – volvi a preguntar.

- Todo se oscurese.. – escuche la voz de Kyuubi – la luz disminuye, mi fuerza tambien ¿porque? – sin embargo no le tome importancia, porque mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer y mezclarse junto con las de Tsunade...

...

Regrese a la realidad, y de la misma manera, ya sin nada de lo que vi, en mi mente.

Todo fue tan rapido, Minato desaparecio junto a Naruto en una explocion, claro el alejaria a nuestro hijo de cualquier batalla o peligro, y yo estaba tan privada en esa ilucion que ya no recordaba, que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

Ahora estaba atada a unas rocas, que estaban en posicion exacta para realizarse un ritual, apenas y podia sostenerme de pie, las caderas, la espalda, las piernas y los brazos me ardian de dolor, sin embargo no le tome importancia, lo unico que me interesaba, era el bienestar de mi familia.

- ¿Que es... lo que quieres? – pregunte al sujeto desconocido.

- Voy a sacarte al Kyuubi y destruire Konoha – contesto el como si fuera una cosa sin importancia.

- ¿Que? – ahora estaba segura de que protegeria a mi familia y mi hogar, no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de eso.

- La tecnica de Minato le permite transportarse rapidamente a lugares marcados con ella, se aseguro de tambien marcar el sello, para poder protegerte – explico – sin embrago, eh logrado poner distancia entre ustedes, y el sello se ah debilitado, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado esto? ambicioso.

Kyuubi rugia dentro de mi – tu eres – alcanze a escuchar a Kurama decir, antes de darme cuenta que el manto rojo de su chakra me rodeaba...

...

_- Eres alguien especial para mi, y no niego que somos la pareja mas poderosa – escuche una voz no muy conocida... rayos, ya estaba otra vez en esas iluciones que seguramente ya no recordaria en unos minutos - eso fue lo que dije, solo eso – voltee a ver y me encontre con el kage de la aldea de la nube, mas viejo de lo que recordaba - ¿solo esas palabras te fortalezen? – pregunto al que yo recuerde, el jinchiruki del Hachibi, quien se encontraba parado a su lado._

_- No solamente se trata de lo que signifique para la aldea o el pais – contesto el – si no de lo que significo para ti tambien – voltee y me encontre nuevamente con Tsunade y con un chico que iluminaba con un extrano y poderoso chakra amarillo – pero por querer sobre protegerme, dia a dia dejaste de creer en mi capacidad – reprocho, a lo que el kage agacho la mirada – cuando te conviertes en jinchiruki pierdes muchas cosas y tu alma queda vacia – en eso estaba de acuerdo con el – y por eso puedes ver brillar, aquello que no quieres perder , no solo el bijuu es la fuente de poder, Ok, si algo dentro de ti, que no es el bijuu, comienza a brillar, te das cuenta que es algo tan grande como el sol, algo valioso - muy cierto – te das cuenta que esa es la fuente de poder, lo mas importante... por eso estoy seguro de ser el unico en poder controlar a el Hachibi – dijo con seguridad – en el interior de Naruto tambien existe ese sol – y ahi fue cuando puse mas atencion – y te reafirmo que son dos -._

_El kage, Tsunade y yo quedamos confundidos._

_El chico lamaprita se razco la nuca – tienes razon ciertamente son como dos soles – comento con una sonrisa._

_- Naruto Uzumaki – llamo el kage._

_¿Naruto?... el era mi hijo, pero ¿que era ese extrano chakra que le rodeaba? Ademas, ¿porque Uzumaki? Su apellido oficial, aunque me fastidiaba un poco, era Namikaze._

_- ¿Cuales son tus dos soles? – pregunto._

_Naruto se noto orgulloso, extendio en poco sus brazos y contesto._

_- Mi padre y mi madre – eso realmente me emociono, al igual que me impacto._

_- ¿Tu padre y tu madre?- pregunto el lider de la nube confundido – es decir el Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki... pero se supone que ellos murieron un poco antes de tu nacimiento – cuestiono._

_Yo me congele, ¿muertos? Minato y yo... ¿como?_

_-Cuando obtuve el poder del kyuubi – contesto mi hijo... ¿el tenia a Kyuubi dentro de si? ¿porque? – papa me dejo ver a mama – menciono con ilucion... ¿conmigo? – introdujo su chackra dentro de mi para que ella viniera, cuando yo liberara el sello del kyuubi – sonrio honestamente y junto sus manos – lo hizo por mi -._

_Que diablos pasaba, Naruto no tenia, no debia porque llevar a Kurama en su interior, esto definitivamente era una alusinacion. Nosotros, yo y Minato no podemos estar muertos, eso no podia ser cierto._

_- Cuando recibi este poder mama me conto todo – siguio – que papa habia enfrentado al hombre enmascarado en el pasado – era cierto, ese sujeto ahora estaba tratando de arrancarme a Kyuubi – y que se percato de dos cosas, la primera que el hombre enmascarado causaria desgracias en el futuro, y la segunda que quien lo detendra, sere yo, quien controlara el poder del kyuubi como jinchiruki –._

_¿Minato?... como es que el, acaso el... no eso es imposible._

_El Raikage volvio a hablar - Quiere decir que Minato dejo todo en tus manos, entonces el no era el salvador - ¿salvador?... se referia a lo mismo que ero-sennin._

_- No se si papa se consideraba a si mismo un salvador – dijo Naruto – pero mi maestro dijo que el era el Nino de la Profecia, el Salvador – si ero-senin fue._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un momento? – pregunto el hombre otra vez – ese salvador murio -._

_- es cierto que papa murio – contesto con cierto dolor – junto con mama protegieron la aldea del enemigo y Kyuubi, me protegieron a mi, solo fue por un insatante pero... lo que ellos me entregaron, es algo grande, que me hace creer que si puedo – de que estaba hablando Naruto, ¿nosotros realmente habiamos echo eso? ¿eso era lo que le brindabamos a nuestro hijo?_

– _**¡Si...**__**ellos murieron por mi, pero mi familia. Mi padre y mi madre, salvaron a Konoha del Kyubi y... me protegieron... pudo haber sido solo por un insatante... pero en ese instante me dejaron tanto... sus suenos, sus esperanzas, de que yo pudiera terminar su trabajo... sus suenos y sus esperanzas de que yo podria desempenar el papel de ser... EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO! –**_

...

Senti descargar cirto poder, el frio de la noche recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, y despues la caida en seco contra la roca.

- Bien – escuche decir a el sujeto enmascarado – ahora a destruir Konoha – dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

- Espera... – lo llame, estaba tan debil que muy apenas pude levantar la cabeza, pero tenia que hacer algo.

- El clan Uzumaki es asombroso – menciono deteniendose – no moriste enseguida de que se extrajo el Kyuubi ¿eh? – el rojo ojo de Kurama se pocisono en mi – tu eras el jinchiruki del Kyuubi... lo usare a el para matarte -. Mire desafiante la garra de Kyuubi, la cual se acercaba rapidamente y claro que no me quedaria asi nomas...

Pero en un parpadeo Minato ya me tenia en sus brazos, lejos del alcanze de Kyuubi.

- debo decir que eres tan rapido como lo indica tu nombre... pero llegas tarde – menciono el enmascarado

- Minato... ¿Naruto...esta a salvo? – pregunte con dificultad lo primero y lo que mas me importaba.

- Si, el esta a salvo, esta en un lugar seguro en este momento – me respondio el con una de sus calidas sonrisas, con la que consigio relajarme un poco.

- Gracias a dios – exprese en un suspiro – Minato, debes detener a ese hombre y al Kyuubi en este momento, se dirigen hacia Konoha –.

Si a quien enganaba, estaba debil, y solo daria mi vida en vano si no permitia que el se encargara de la situacion, queria ayudarlo, proteger nuestro hogar, el de nuestro hijo, el no podia quedarse sin uno, el no seria el forastero en otra aldea, pero ¿como?

- ¿Porque? – se me escapo decir.

- Olvida eso, solo quedate con Naruto – me pidio mi esposo.

Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando el me coloco en la cama, a un lado de Naruto... lo mire con ilucion, simplemente, lo abraze delicadamente y frote mi nariz con su mejilla en forma de caricia.

- Naruto... – pronuncie al momento en que unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, aunque queria enganarme, yo sabia que no me quedaba mucho.

Escuche la puerta del armario abrirse, Minato estaba tomando sus cosas para diriguirse al campo de batalla. Queria que no se fuera, que pasara mis ultimos momentos aqui, que tal vez huyeramos, tal vez si eso pasaba, yo lucharia mas para sobrevivir, hariamos otra vida alejada de todo esto... pero como pedirle eso, no podia ser egoista, darle la espalda a la aldea que se convirtio en mi hogar, darle la espalda a mis amigos, eso seria perder la fe... y como se lo dije antes a Tsunade-sensei "El fin de una prsona no es cuando muere, si no cuando pierde la fe".

- Minato... gracias, buena suerte – fue lo unico que me atrevi a decirle.

- Regresare enseguida – me contesto... porque era que no creia por primera vez desde que nos hicimos amigos, en sus palabras... tal vez porque era la realidad.

Se aserco, y me dio un gran beso y luego uno a Naruto, se noto que un nudo crecia en la gargana de ambos, a causa de no poder, de no querer despedirnos... y no lo hicimos.

Desaparecio y yo me quede sola con Naruto, lo abraze hacia mi, manteniendo intactaca la fe, y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas invadieron mi rostro, no queria que todo se acabara, queria quedarme con Naruto y Minato, nosotros ensenarle cosas a nuestro hijo, como ser un buen ninja, a adorar el ramen igual que los dos, a molestar a Fugaku y sus hijos, a ensenarle a conquistar chicas a su debida edad, a que no se rindiera jamas, a que luchara por sus suenos, a tener voluntad de fuego.

Era cierto que ya no recordaba cosa alguna de las alucinaciones que habia tenido... pero, se que tenian que ver con mi hijo y su vida. Sentia angustia no podia evitarlo... trate de tranquilizarme, cosa en la que no tuve exito, como sabiendo que podria pasar alla afuera. Queria aferrarme a la idea de que todo estaria bien, que yo y mi familia viviriemos felices, tal vez seriamos un desastre, pero felices.

=/

Despues de no mas de media hora, Minato llego de nuevo... su cara expresaba y daba a entender que las cosas no iban bien, aunque sus ojos de cierta manera me hicieron sentir, que el me pedia desesperadamente perdon ¿por que seria?

Tomo a Nauto de manera delicada y despues a mi, y enseguida nos transporto a otro lugar.

Aparecimos en medio de el bosque de la aldea, el cual estaba echo pedazos y a nuestras espaldas Kyuubi se encontraba.

Escuche la respiracion agitada de Minato, voltee a verlo y en su rostro expresaba un gesto de cansancio... probablemente habia agotado casi todo su chakra.

- Minato... aun puedo... hacerlo – mordi mi labio y cree la barrerera que obviamente hacia falta, atrapando en cadenas a Kyuubi, quien trato de hacer algo... por mi cuerpo paso el dolor, y por mi garganta sangre, la cual salio cuando comenze a tocer.

- Kushina – dijo angustiado Minato, mientras que Naruto se desperto con mi anterior escandalo.

- ¿Te desperte?... lo siento... Naruto – le pedi disculpas y no exactamente por eso.

- Kushina – expreso sorprendido y triste Minato, quien capto mis intenciones.

- me llevare a Kyuubi con mi muerte... asi podremos retra...sar su renacer por un... tiempo- confirme sus sospechas - sere capaz... de salvarlos a ustedes, con el poco chakra que me queda... – eso era lo que deseeaba, salvarlos a los dos mas que a nada, dejarle a Minato el bienestar de nuestro hijo, no dudaba ni por un segundo que seria un buen padre, el mejor... por mi mente pasaron los recuerdos de la feliz vida que me brindo, sonrei y cerre mis ojos los cuales temblaban, sin que yo lo pudiera evitar – Gracias... por todo lo que has echo por mi – agredeci de corazon.

El rostro de Minato mostraba impotencia y tristeza, quien me miro desesperadamente, tal vez rogando que todo eso no estubiera pasando.

- Kushina... – susurro con dolor – es gracias a ti que soy el Yondaime Hokage... tu me hiciste hombre, y el papa de este nino – cerro los ojos notablemente aguantando las ganas de llorar y temblando – y sin embargo... – me volvio a mirar con suplica.

- Minato no me mires asi... – pedi volviendo a sonreirle, pero por dentro sufriendo por lo que tenia que hacer, por no poder copartir mas con ellos – estoy feliz de que me hayas amado – mire a Naruto, esa era la prueba – y hoy... es el dia en que nacio... nuestro hijo – observe como el mencionado sonreia con inocencia, ya dormido – trato de imaginarme sobreviviendo... y en un futuro juntos... los tres como una familia – si realmente ese era mi segundo mayor anhelo, primero estaban ellos dos, los dos grandes amores de mi vida, la vida de ellos – no puedo vernos mas que teniendo una vida de felicidad – comparti mi deseo – si tuviera algun remordimiento – creo que mas bien era otro deseo, otro que no se cumpliria – seria no poder ver crecer a Naruto... como desearia ver eso – desee con todas mi alma.

- Kushina, no es necesario que mueras con el Kyuubi – escuche decir a mi esposo y lo mire, tenia una rostro de nostalgia y tristeza, con una lagrima derramandose sobre su mejilla, eso realmente me partia el corazon, mas de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible

- Guarda ese poco chakra que te queda, para reunirnos de nuevo con Naruto – me pidio secando su mejilla... aguarden ¿dijo reunirnos? – sellare tu chakra restante dentro de Naruto, sera parte del sello de ocho signos – que era lo que me estaba pidiendo, que planeaba hacer – entonces me deshare del Kyuubi... con la unica tecnica de sellado que lo puedo hacer al no ser un jinchiruki, es el Sello Demonio de la Muerte – acaso Minato estaba loco, ese sello se lo habia ensenado yo, ¿para que demonios hice eso? Sabia lo que implicaba, y el no podia usarlo, no podria dejar a Naruto solo.

- ¡Pero... quien usa esa tecnica es...! – debati, no dejaria que lo hiciera, pero el me interrumpio.

- Y algo mas, solo sellare la mitad de Kyuubi, sellar un poder asi de inmenso es fisicamente imposible, ademas, estrategicamente imprudente - ¿solo la mitad?.. porque no solo me dejaba sacrificarme – si mueres con el Kyuubi dentro de ti, no habra otro jinchiruki hasta que el reviva, y eso provocara el desbalance del poder de los bijuus – yo estaba perpleja ¿estaba hablando enserio? – el Shiki-fuujin sellara para siempre la mitad el Kyuubi conmigo y asi la otra mitad... – quedo un momento en silencio, al parecer pensando. - La sellare dentro de Naruto con un sello de ocho signos – me informo.

Yo me exalte, iba a debatir, el no podia hacer eso... yo no lo permitiria, ¿que estaba pasando? El Minato que yo conocia jamas se le hubiera si quiera pasado por la cabeza eso.

- Se lo que quieres decir – dijo antes de que yo pudiera hablar – pero, recuerda lo que Jiraya-sensei dijo sobre los problemas del mundo, y las calamidades que le segurian – ¿estaba basando el futuro de nuestro hijo en suposiciones? – hoy eh confirmado dos cosas, el hombre enmascarado que nos ataco... es quien traera la catastrofe, y quien lo detendra... – miro con determinacion e ilucion a Naruto – sera este nino... este pequeno, cuyo padrino sera Jiraya-sensei, se abrira el futuro hacia el camino como jinchiruki... no se porque – sonrio... ¿como podia sonreirle a esas palabras? – pero estoy convencido de eso – dejo a Naruto acostado delante de mi, se puso de pie y comenzo a formar sellos.

- Pero Minato... – trate de hacer algo.

- ¡Shiki Fuujin! – finalizo con los sellos, y el Dios de la Muerte aparecio a sus espaldas, decidido a llevarse su alma. - ¡Confiemos en este nino! ¡Es nuetro hijo despues de todo! – mis esperanzas de que no hablara enserio, se fueron por un tubo. – Cuando haya terminado con el sello, sellare tu chakra dentro de Naruto, cuando el intente controlar el poder del Kyuubi como Jinchiruki – no podia creerlo... – quiero que le ayudes... - entrecerre los ojos y le mire con furia, algo que jamas habia echo, acaso no entendia que era mas importante vivir para cuidar y amar a su hijo, que morir para que ella lo conosiera en el futuro.

- Es nuestro hijo – le interrumpi para reordarle, porque al parecer lo habia olvidado, parpadee con dolor y mire a Naruto – es por eso... – recorde los primeros y mas dolorosos anos de mi vida - ... ¡es por eso que no quiero que el cargue con tan terrible destino! – subi de tono la voz – ademas, ¿porque usar el Shiki Fuujin? – reproche, sentia tanta impotencia – si es solo para que yo pueda verlo cuando sea mayor, aunque sea solo por poco tiempo... ¡no hay necesidad que mueras! – suspire melancolicamente, el solo me veia con tristeza contenida – Quiero que estes junto a el mientras creece y que lo protejas ¡No entiendo porque!... ¿para mantener el balance entre los bijuus? ¿Por el bien de la aldea y el pais? – acaso eso le interesaba mas que su hijo - ¡¿Porque debemos sacrificar a Naruto?! – no, yo deseeaba que ambos vivieran felices, yo habia sido un jinchiruki, y sabia lo que realmente era el dolor, sabia mas alla de lo que era el dolor – ¡Porque debes sacrificarte por mi! – le grite, intentando darle a entender que no lo hiciera, y sacando parte de mi ira contenida.

- Abandonar a tu propio pais, abandonar tu aldea... es tan malo como abandonar a un nino – me contesto con imprudencias – tu tierra natal fue destruida, tu mejor que nadie deberia saber, la dura vida que les espera aquellos sin nacion... – era por eso que yo me queria sacrificar - ademas nuestra familia es... ¡DE NINJAS! – le mire con rencor, no podia creer lo que decia. – por otro lado, aunque yo viviera, no podria sustituirte – aclaro, a lo que yo me sorprendi y le entendi un poco, pero solo un poco, no lo suficiente como para coincidir en lo que decia – a pesar de que no tendras mucho tiempo con el – se inclino hacia nuestro hijo – hay cosas que solo tu, como su madre podra decirle, cosas que yo no podre... ese es el papel de una madre, no hago esto solo por ti, lo hago por Naruto – cogio al bebe en brazos – morir para que mi hijo tenga una vida mejor... es el deber que tengo como padre – finalizo, entrelazando entre nosotros una mirada de determinacion, con otra de reproche.

**En fin.. creo que al igual que todos los capitulos de la historia, lo reeditare.**

**Cuando tenga tiempo -... Oh, por cietro, Naruto no me peretenece... pero lo sera... Hahahaha (risa de villana).**

**Disculpas por la mala ortografia, pero muy apenas tengo tiempo de escribir el fic...**

**por eso, cuando tenga tiempo los reeditare y corregire todo.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ghommsita Orest **


	13. No decidas por mi

**Gallito: ¡Kikiriki! :)**

**Dato curioso: **descubri que hago operaciones complicadas cuando estoy dormida...

**Naruto no es mio... desafortundamente :{**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**Brillo Naranja By: Orest**

Chapter 13: II Mueren los heroes, Nace la leyenda: No decidas por mi.

El impacto toco el suelo y este se detrozo, levantando una gran cortina de humo... el pelinegro salto del lugar respirando entrecortadamente, y sangrando por el brazo en el que recibio el ataque.

- esto es lo que se entiende por dificil de alcanzar – alabo el herido – jamas debi bajar mi guard... – el sujeto fue interrumpido, porque tal y como lo decia, bajo su guardia y Minato llego a el gracias a que aprovecho el contacto anterior para marcarlo.

En el pecho de Uchiha aparecio un sello de contrato, realizado por el rubio.

- Ya veo, quieres separarme del Kyuubi – dijo el.

- Con esto el Kyuubi ya no te pertenece... – aseguro Minato.

El tipo enmascarado se maldijo por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia otro lugar.

- Como era de esperar del Cuarto Hokage – menciono sin interes – lograste herirme y arrebatarme el control del Kyuubi.. Sin embargo, el Kyuubi eventualmente sera mio – comenzo a absorberse a si mismo – yo gobernare el mundo, aun existen muchas maneras de lograrlo – amenazo antes de irse.

- Presiento... que no estaba mientiendo – penso el rubio antes de irse tambien.

...

El Sharingan en el ojo de Kurama desaparecio, y su pupila en forma de franja reaparecio.

- ¡Aaaah...!

- ¡Corran...!

- ¡Ayuda...!

El normalmente pacifico silencio de la aldea (a escepcion de Kushina) ahora era remplazado por los gritos y las explosiones que se escuchaban por todos y cada uno de los ricones de la aldea.

¡BoooooM!

- Iruka estas bien – pregunto su madre, quien por salvarlo resulto seriamente herida.

- Mama... – susurro el aturdido, para despues darse cuenta de la herida - ¡Papa!.. Mama esta...

- ¿Por que no obedeciste y te quedaste en el refugio? – pregunto el con su mirada hacia el nueve colas – me encargare de tu mama, asi que ¡vete rapido de aqui! – pidio serio.

- ¡No lo hare! – contesto el – no quiero dejarlos atras y escapar... ¡Yo protegere a Mama!

- No tientes a tu suerte, aun eres un chiquillo – el padre volteo a ver a su hijo de reojo - ¡El deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos! – dejo claro.

Iruka perdio la capacidad para responderle.

...

- ¡Debemos evitar los danos a la aldea!.. llevare el Kyuubi fuera de los muros de la aldea – informo el tercero a los ambu bajo su cargo – consiganme algo de tiempo para ejecutar mi tecnica, no disminuyen los ataques – pidio.

- Si senor – asintio uno – vamos -.

Varios ambu y jounin corrian frente al Sandaime, mientras que atacaban al bijuu, quien los mandaba a volar con un solo rugido.

El tercero se detuvo en cierto punto, mordio su pulgar – Arte Ninja.. Invocacion – menciono mientras posicionaba su mano en el techado de la casa donde se encontraba – Aparece.. Rey mono Enma – Invcoco.

- El nueve colas eh... – Menciono Enma, quien aparecio en una cortina de Humo - ¿Entonces el sello se rompio?

- Lo llevaremos fuera de la aldea con el Baston Adamantina – contesto Hiruzen.

- Muy bien, Transformacion – El rey mono se convirtio en un baston negro, con los extremos blancos.

Sandaime atrapo el baston en el aire – Vamos Enma – aplico chakra sobre el - Extiendete – ordeno.

El Baston Adamantina se extendio, y choco contra el pecho del demonio zorro, y aunque el baston fuera muy poderoso, el Kyuubi lo setenia... pero Enma y Hiruzen hicieron otro esfuerzo y lograron sacarlo de la villa.

- Eh logrado sacarlo de la aldea... ¡no le den tregua, sigan atacando – ordeno nuevamente – Minato ¿donde estas? – pregunto mentalmente angustiado.

...

- Escuchen – dijo serio el jounin – Ustedes, los ninja jovenes deben alejarse del Kyuubi

- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto Kurenai Yuuhi, su hija.

- Esta no es una batalla entre aldeas, es un problema interno, No hay razon para que ustedes arriesguen sus vidas – contesto el.

- No decidas por nosotros – debatio ella... creo que le estaba haciendo mal visitar a Kushina.

- Calmate Kurenai – le susurro su companero Asuma.

- Tu eres una shinobi tambien, no hay garantias de tener una vida larga – trato de calmar el – pero hija mia... ¡Al menos, pasa la voluntad de fuego a mi nieto! – sonrio – hazle esa promesa a tu padre - pidio el - pondre toda mi fe en ti – ella abrio los ojos sorprendida, sabiendo que su padre se estaba despidiendo.

...

- ¡Resistan hasta que el cuarto regrese!

Iruka peleaba en los brazos del ninja que lo alejaba de la batalla – ¡Sueltame! – debatia desesperado - ¡mis padres aun siguen peleando! –.

Minato reaparecio en el monumento Kage.

- Esto es terrible – ensancho los ojos con horror, la aldea, su hogar, el que el habia prometido proteger aunque le costara la vida, estaba casi por completo destruido, al igual que habia miles de aldeanos y shinobis heridos por todos lados, prometio no dejar morir a ninguno de ellos, y dar su vida en el nombre de los que ya lo habian echo.

Una bomba Bijuu se formo en el hozico de Kyuubi.

El Sandaime cayo de rodillas, notablemente ya agotado - ¿hara eso de nuevo? – dijo al ver la bomba del bijuu.

- ¡Sandaime-sama! – un ninja se aserco a ayudarlo

- ¡Kuchiyose no justu!

Gamabunta aparecio en el aire, cayendo justamente sobre el Kyuubi, aplastandole y otorgandole distraccion en su ataque.

- Eso es... – menciono el tercero entreabriendo los ojos para mirar al cuarto.

- ¡Es el Yondaime! – confirmo el ninja a su lado.

- _yo gobernare el mundo – _Minatorecordo las palabras del sujeto enmascarado, ¿que hacer con Kyuubi? ¿como evitar que Madara se apoderara de el? ¿que era de su esposa y su hijo?

- Kushina, perdoname – penso con dolor tras tomar su desicion – Reten al Kyuubi tan solo un segundo mas – pidio al gran sapo.

- Eso sera dificil... incluso para mi – admitio este prometiendo retenerlo todo el tiempo posible.

- Para transportar algo de este tamano – penso nuevamente - ¡necesitare todo el chakra disponible! –

**¡Por la aldea, Por el Pais, Por su Gente, Por su Familia, Por el mundo Shinobi!**

Todos se posicionaron en guardia, preparados para recibir el ataque del Demonio Zorro... y cuando todos pensaron que la bomba explotaria...

El gran sapo apoyo sus patas en el suelo, ni Minato ni el Kyuubi se encontraban ya alli.

- Minato... ¿acaso se transporto con el Kyuubi? – pregunto Hiruzen.

A lo lejos escucharon y vieron la explosion y el resplandor de la Bijuu Dama.

- Vamos, por alla – ordeno el Sandaime.

Minato aparecio justo despues de que la bomba explotara.

- Debo poner una barrera de inmediato – penso – Mi chakra esta casi... - cerro un ojo como gesto de que estaba agotado, habia usado la mayoria de su chakra transportando al Kyuubi a otro lugar alejado de la aldea, ademas estaba usando sus tecnicas mas poderosas en un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

- Minato... aun puedo... hacerlo – dijo con esfuerzo Kushina, se mordio el labio y de su espalda comenzaron a salir cadenas de chakra, acto seguido comenzo a tocer, y de su boca salieron varios hilos de sangre, el grado de su debilidad se notaba con facilidad.

- Kushina – dijo angustiado Minato, mientras que Naruto se desperto con el ruido.

- ¿Te desperte?... lo siento... Naruto – se disculpo sonriendole, pero no por eso... ella habia tomado las desiciones, a una esperanza a la que se aferraria.

"Se que quieres terminar lo nuestro

Tal vez has olvidado que te amo

Se muy bien que no vas a quedarte

Que aunque me lastimes hoy te iras"

- Kushina – expreso sorprendido y triste Minato, quien capto sus intenciones y como no, ellos podian comunicarse sin siquiera ser necesario pronunciar palabras.

"No por dios no pidas que lo entienda

No, no trates mas de consolarme

No me digas que eso es lo mejor

No me pidas que te diga adios" 

- me llevare a Kyuubi con mi muerte... asi podremos retra...sar su renacer por un... tiempo, sere capaz... de salvarlos a ustedes, con el poco chakra que me queda... – confirmo ella sin borrar su sonrisa, eso era lo que deseeaba, salvarlos a los dos mas que a nada, dejarle a Minato el bienestar de Naruto.

El mundo de Minato se vino abajo... _Llevare al Kyuubi conmigo a la muerte... _la frase resonaba en su cabeza haciendo que sus sienes ardieran, se sentia triste y desesperado, pero se tenia que mantener firme, sobre la espalda llevaba un titulo muy pesado.

"No decidas por mi

que estar sin ti se que sera mi fin

que nada en este mundo lograra

que olvide que te amo, todo intento ser en vano"

Podia dejar a Kushina sacrificarse y morir junto a Kyuubi... pero se mataria a si mismo por dentro, Estaba Naruto su hijo, podria luchar por el. Y prepararse para derrotar al sujeto enmascarado en el futuro.

- Gracias... por todo lo que has echo por mi – Kushina volvio a sonreir y agradecio con amor todo lo que le brindo.

"No decidas por mi

que sin tu aliento no se respirar

Que el tiempo si te vas se detendra

Que no sabre olvidarte aun sin vida voy a amarte"

El rostro de Minato mostraba impotencia y tristeza, quien la miro desesperadamente, rogando que todo eso no estubiera pasando.

"NO DECIDAS POR MI"

- Kushina... – susurro con dolor – es gracias a ti que soy el Yondaime Hokage... tu me hiciste hombre, y el papa de este nino – cerro los ojos notablemente aguantando las ganas de llorar y temblando – y sin embargo... – la volvio a mirar, ¿a quien enganaba? Sin ella el no seria capaz tan siquiera de levantarse por las mananas.

Pero Kushina queria que el viviera, ella queria quedarse con ellos, queria darle una familia a Naruto, la que a ella y Minato le fue arrebatada en la guerra.

- Minato no me mires asi... – pidio aun con su sonrisa, pero sufriendo por dentro – estoy feliz de que me hayas amado – miro a Naruto, esa era la prueba del gran amor que tuvieron ellos dos – y hoy... es el dia en que nacio... nuestro hijo – Naruto se tranquilizo y sonreia con inocencia, ya dormido – trato de imaginarme sobreviviendo... y en un futuro juntos... los tres como una familia – el anhelo de ese deseo se plasmo muy bien en sus palabras – no puedo vernos mas que teniendo una vida de felicidad – compartio su deseo, el mismo de el – seria no poder ver crecer a Naruto... como desearia ver eso – las palabras de Kushina estaban tan llenas de anhelos que Minato comenzo a llorar.

- Kushina, no es necesario que mueras con el Kyuubi, Guarda ese poco chakra que te queda, para reunirnos de nuevo con Naruto – pidio Minato limpiandose las lagrimas y la miro con seriedad – sellare tu chakra restante dentro de Naruto, sera parte del sello de ocho signos -.

Ella le miro confundida.

– entonces me deshare del Kyuubi... con la unica tecnica de sellado que lo puedo hacer al no ser un jinchiruki, es con el Sello Demonio de la Muerte...

- ¡Pero... quien usa esa tecnica es...! – Ella se alarmo, ¿Acaso Minato estaba loco? ese sello se lo habia ensenado ella, ¿para que demonios hizo eso? Sabia lo que implicaba, y el no podia usarlo, no podria dejar a Naruto solo.

- Y algo mas, solo sellare la mitad de Kyuubi, sellar un poder asi de inmenso es fisicamente imposible, ademas, estrategicamente imprudente... si mueres con el Kyuubi dentro de ti, no habra otro jinchiruki hasta que el reviva, y eso provocara el desbalance del poder de los bijuus... el Shiki-fuujin sellara para siempre la mitad el Kyuubi conmigo y asi la otra mitad...

_-A lo mejor tu eres el Nino de la Profecia_

_- Eh... ¿de que?_

_- En algun punto del futuro, el mundo ninja enfrentara una grave crisis y el Nino de la profecia, sera su salvador..._

Minato recordo las palabras de su sensei, miro a Naruto y entonces quedo completamente convencido de lo que haria.

- La sellare dentro de Naruto con un sello de ocho signos – le informo con firmeza.

- ¿Que? – la peliroja se exalto, y lo miro incredula al igual que temorosa, no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Se lo que quieres decir, pero, recuerda lo que Jiraya-sensei dijo sobre los problemas del mundo, y las calamidades que le segurian... hoy eh confirmado dos cosas, el hombre enmascarado que nos ataco... es quien traera la catastrofe, y quien lo detendra... – miro con determinacion e ilucion a Naruto – sera este nino... este pequeno, cuyo padrino sera Jiraya-sensei, se abrira el futuro hacia el camino como jinchiruki... no se porque – sonrio seguro de sus palabras – pero estoy convencido de eso – dejo a Naruto en el suelo, se puso de pie y comenzo a formar sellos.

- Pero Minato... – suplico la peliroja.

Podria dejar sacrificarse a Kushina... pero sin ella, y con Kyuubi renaciendo quien sabe donde, con el enmascarado probablemente tomandolo antes que Konoha lo recuperara... O morir con ella, sellar en si mismo parte del Chakra del Kyuubi, para que el fragil cuerpo de Naruto resistiera el resto, y dejarle a el un futuro de su parte egoista... un peso, el peso de la lucha contra el tipo de la mascara y ellos reencontrarse con el, solo cuando fuera necesario, para ayudarlo. Era algo que no haria un padre, un padre debia asegurar un buen futuro a sus hijos.

Pero si algo habia descubierto ese dia, es que ese hombre causaria muchas desgracias en el futuro y que el no era el Nino de la Profecia, ¡Si no su hijo!... El no podia ser un jinchiruki, su edad y su actual estado se lo impedian, su cuerpo no resistiria y solo moriria en vano... Pero Naruto si, aunque era un recien nacido, llevaba sangre Uzumaki en la sangre. Y estaba seguro que el creceria, con valentia, con fuerza de voluntad en alma y cuerpo, y con ayuda de Kurama podria derrotar a ese ninja que atentaria contra el mundo en el futuro.

Lo sabia, Naruto seria una gran esperanza, un heroe. Veia los ojos de Kushina apagarse lentamente mientras jadeaba luchando por seguir respirando, ella... ella se merecia ver a Naruto, aunque fuera solo por poco tiempo, pero el se lo daria.

Una familia de Ninja y el Hokage, moriria en su deber como tal, como siempre lo quiso, pero no solo eso, brindandole una vida mejor a su hijo.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo que tanto esperaron, el que les dio todo lo que la guerra les arrebato, el que los lleno de esperanza y de suenos sobre un futuro perfecto.

Ese dia fue el mas anhelados para ambos, el dia con mas gloria, la que se les arranco de un instante a otro, pero conocieron a su hijo y al parecer era la ultima vez que lo verian, por lo menos vivos.

Y le informo de su desicion... como era de esperar, ella se opuso rotundamente, pero era lo mejor.

- ¡Shiki Fuujin! – finalizo con los sellos, y el Dios de la Muerte aparecio a sus espaldas, decidido a llevarse su alma. - ¡Confiemos en este nino! ¡Es nuetro hijo despues de todo! –

Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado en su desicion.

**En fin...**

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 13 se que prometi ser extremadamente detallista pero sigo sin tiempo, creo que ahora solo estoy escribiendo un texto, porque siempre que escribo busco la manera de que el lector sienta mis setimientos y los de los personajes, y estoy segura de que no lo estoy haciendo.**

**Pero les aseguro que una semana despues de que acabe la historia lo compondre, y la editare a mi manera, asi que hay si pueden estar seguros de leer una de mis historias completas, por cierto, ya no esta muy lejos, es mas, no subire el ultimo capitulo hasta que la edite, asi que si subo el ultimo significa que ya repare todo**

**En fin... (otra vez)**

**Les dejare el titulo de los ultimos capitulos**

14.- III Mueren los heroes, Nace la Leyenda: Consejos de corazon

15.- Sacrificios, Momentos jamas contados

16.- Naruto Uzumaki. "La historia de un Gran ninja"

17.- Te Amare para Siempre

**Ghommsita**


	14. Deseos de Corazon

**¡CuuCuu!**

**Aclaracion: Esta Historia redacta la historia en general de Minato y Kushina y es un regalo para mi amiga Hibary.**

**Por cierto otro mensaje IMPORTANTE AL ULTIMO**

Brillo Naranja By: Ghommsita

Chapter 14: III Mueren los heroes, Nace la leyenda: Consejos de corazon.

_-A lo mejor tu eres el Nino de la Profecia_

_- Eh... ¿de que?_

_- En algun punto del futuro, el mundo ninja enfrentara una grave crisis y el Nino de la profecia, sera su salvador..._

Minato recordo las palabras de su sensei, miro a Naruto y entonces quedo completamente convencido de lo que haria.

- La sellare dentro de Naruto con un sello de ocho signos – le informo con firmeza.

- ¿Que? – la peliroja se exalto, y lo miro incredula al igual que temorosa, no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Se lo que quieres decir, pero, recuerda lo que Jiraya-sensei dijo sobre los problemas del mundo, y las calamidades que le segurian... hoy eh confirmado dos cosas, el hombre enmascarado que nos ataco... es quien traera la catastrofe, y quien lo detendra... – miro con determinacion e ilucion a Naruto – sera este nino... este pequeno, cuyo padrino sera Jiraya-sensei, se abrira el futuro hacia el camino como jinchiruki... no se porque – sonrio seguro de sus palabras – pero estoy convencido de eso – dejo a Naruto en el suelo, se puso de pie y comenzo a formar sellos.

- Pero Minato... – suplico la peliroja.

Podria dejar sacrificarse a Kushina... pero sin ella, y con Kyuubi renaciendo quien sabe donde, con el enmascarado probablemente tomandolo antes que Konoha lo recuperara... O morir con ella, sellar en si mismo parte del Chakra del Kyuubi, para que el fragil cuerpo de Naruto resistiera el resto, y dejarle a el un futuro de su parte egoista... un peso, el peso de la lucha contra el tipo de la mascara y ellos reencontrarse con el, solo cuando fuera necesario, para ayudarlo. Era algo que no haria un padre, un padre debia asegurar un buen futuro a sus hijos.

Pero lo tenia que hacer.

Y le informo de su desicion... como era de esperar, ella se opuso rotundamente, pero era lo mejor.

- ¡Shiki Fuujin! – finalizo con los sellos, y el Dios de la Muerte aparecio a sus espaldas, decidido a llevarse su alma. - ¡Confiemos en este nino! ¡Es nuestro hijo despues de todo! –

- Esos sellos... ¿acaso?... si es el Shiki Fuujin – decia el Sandaime desde afuera de la barrera

– Cuando haya terminado con el sello, sellare tu chakra dentro de Naruto, cuando el intente controlar el poder del Kyuubi como Jinchiruki – explicaba el – quiero que le ayudes...

- Es nuestro hijo – le interrumpio la peliroja, entrecerrando los ojos y mirandole con furia, algo que jamas habia echo, parpadeeo con dolor y miro a Naruto – es por eso... – ella recordo los primeros y mas dolorosos anos de su vida como jinchiruki - ... ¡es por eso que no quiero que el cargue con tan terrible destino! – subio de tono la voz – ademas, ¿porque usar el Shiki Fuujin? – reprocho con impotencia – si es solo para que yo pueda verlo cuando sea mayor, aunque sea solo por poco tiempo... ¡no hay necesidad que mueras! – suspiro melancolicamente, mientras el la veia con tristeza por lo que tendrian que hacer – Quiero que estes junto a el mientras creece y que lo protejas ¡No entiendo porque!... ¿para mantener el balance entre los bijuus? ¿Por el bien de la aldea y el pais?¡¿Porque debemos sacrificar a Naruto?! – ella realmente queria que ellos vivieran, los dos, queria que Naruto tuviera un padre que desempenaria el papel de ambos – ¡Porque debes sacrificarte por mi! – le grito, intentando darle a entender que no lo hiciera, y mostrando Ira.

- Abandonar a tu propio pais, abandonar tu aldea... es tan malo como abandonar a un nino – contesto el con firmeza – tu tierra natal fue destruida, tu mejor que nadie deberia saber, la dura vida que les espera aquellos sin nacion... ademas nuestra familia es... ¡DE NINJAS! –.

Era cierto ellos eran shinobis, aquellos que debian morir y sacrificarse o sacrificar a un hijo por el bien de la nacion.

- Ademas si yo viviera, estoy sin coincidir contigo – aclarto el rubio.

Se esposa se sorprendio, y entendio un poco mas las razones de su esposo.

- A pesar de que no tendras mucho tiempo con el – continuo el, se inclino hacia Naruto – hay cosas que solo tu, como su madre podra decirle, cosas que yo no podre... ese es el papel de una madre, no hago esto solo por ti, lo hago por Naruto – cogio al bebe en brazos – morir para que mi hijo tenga una vida mejor... es el deber que tengo como padre – finalizo, mezclando su mirada celeste de determinacion con la gris-morada de reproche.

- Sandaime-sama, ¿que sucede? – preguntaron los ninja que llegaron detras del Tercero.

- Esto no es bueno, no puedo avanzar mas alla de este punto por la barrera que pusieron para evitar que el Kyuubi escape – contesto el – esos dos, ¿piensan hacerse cargo del Kyuubi solos? – pregunto ironico

La mano del Dios de la Muerte atravezo el alma de Minato, tomando la mitad del chakra del Kyuubi... desde este punto, ya no habia retorno.

- Te maldigo, Yondaime Hokage – gruno Kurama antes de que se le fuera arrebatado su poder.

- Sellar – Minato se mantuvo firme y decidido.

Kyuubi rugio de dolor al serle extraido su chakra y encerrarse en el cuerpo de Minato.

- Mi cuerpo se adormece – penso Minato al recibirlo – No esperaba tal cantidad de chakra – cerro un ojo como gesto de dolor.

Las cadenas de chakra que sostenian a Kurama cayeron flojas y el reducio su tamano a la mitad.

- Maldito...

- No puedo creerlo, de verdad lo izo – dijo el Sandaime confundido por los echos de su sucesor – de verdad utilizo el Shiki Fuujin

- Pero el Kyuubi aun esta... ¿no ha sido capaz de completar el sello? – pregunto uno de los ninja a sus espaldas – se ha echo mas pequeno pero...

Minato invoco un altar ceremonial pequeno, a la medida del nene de Naruto

- Muy bien, lo que queda es el sello de Ocho signos – se encamino hacia el y coloco a Naruto – sellare lo que resta del Kyuubi en el

- ¿El altar ceremonial? – se pregunto Kyuubi al ver sus acciones - ¿acaso intenta sellarme otra vez?... Es mas, ¿dentro de ese bebe? -.

Kushina se intento levantar, queria proclamar por su hijo, pero estaba demasiado debil, mas sin emargo ella siguio, ocacionandole que tociera de nuevo sangre.

- Kushina ¿estas bien? – pregunto Minato asustado, alejandose de Naruto y diriguiendose a ella.

Kurama vio a Naruto solo, y eso era una oportunidad de no ser sellado - ¡Ahora! – rugio levantando su garra, dispuesta a aplastar al nino.

Kushina y Minato se alteraron descubriendo las intenciones de el... las cadenas de chakra lo sujetaron, pero no a tiempo... ambos olvidaron todo dolor en su ser y se atravezaron en el camino de la gran garra.

- Te dije que era el deber del padre – Menciono Minato al ver que su esposa habia echo lo mismo que el... intervenir en el camino y ser atravezado con la garra de Kurama.

- Entonces como madre debo cumplirlo mejor ¿no crees? – bromeo ella, su respiracion era entrecortada, facilmente se distingia que la luz en su alma se apagaba lentamente, agonizando con dolor –es la primera vez... que me ga...nas en una... discucion... esta bien, veo que estas desidido a hacer esto – acepto ella.

- Gracias Kushina – agradecio el aliviado.

Minato invoco a Gerotora, un sapo al cual dio la llave del sello con la cual Jiraya podria activarlo, y con la cual Naruto liberaria el sello para tratar de Apoderarse del chakra de Kurama.

Y Garotora se fue...

Minato carraspeo – Ahora estoy mas tranquilo – la parca dio "aviso" de que su tiempo se acababa – Kushina... mi tiempo se acaba, pondre tu chackra restante en Naruto – lo miro con ternura – tambien quiero sellar un poco del mio dentro de el... pasara un poco de tiempo antes de verlo, si hay algo que quieras decirle – dijo el.

_Kushina dio y expreso sus sentimientos de madre, pidio a Naruto que comiera y durmiera bien, le hablo de los tres vicios del ninja y aconsejo que practira y estudiara sus justu... tambien que hiciera amigos y que respetara a sus superiores. Finalmente la peliroja deseeo con todas sus ganas quedarse mas con el, le animo a que tuviera un sueno y que lo cumpliera._

_- Naruto soy tu padre, debes escuchar a tu madre – fueron las ultimas palabras del Yondaime._

El ultimo deseo de Minato es que Konoha viera a Naruto como un heroe que habia ayudado a derrotar al Kyuubi, sin embargo solo unos pocos habitantes del pueblo honraron su solicitud.

**Fin :(**

**Lo siento, lo siento lo siento. Pero si, este es el ultimo capitulo desafortunadamente**

**Escribi 23 paginas de Word de este capitulo, tarde casi tres dias haciendolas, llore a a causa de mis palabras... las cuales se fueron a la basura, y ahora solo son 3**

**EXPLICACION: La historia no es manejada a mi gusto, si no al gusto de Hibary a quien es dedicada esta historia y la razon de que mi fic aiga sido cortado veinte paginas, es por que fue editado por ella ¿que podia hacer? Bueno sinceramente no se de que religion sea (aunque ya me lo digo) pero en ella no se permiten no se que tantas cosas a mi gusto, sin sentido y por eso quito el drama y lo interesante, lo que le daba vida al fic... no se si me explique bien pero bueno, las letras cursiva las escribio ella. **

**No se ustedes pero yo respeto las tradiciones y religiones de los demas y por eso deje que lo hiciera, ademas era suyo, es suyo, tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plasca la gana con el, aunque eso implique deahacerse de tres capitulos mas y veinte hojas _ los cuales me mate haciendo...**

**PERO ****no es la definitiva de mi parte****, es decir, esta historia no es la que yo considere que sea especialmente la de mis idolos, Quiero decir que yo mas adelante (probablemnete despues de esta) subire la definitiva, la que se adapte al Minakushi-Naruto completamente... ya que esta historia la escribi y la imagine yo, pero al modo que deeseo mi amiga. Por ejemplo en esta historia los equipos son de hombres y mujeres, cuando deben de ser de dos hombres y una mujer, y por ejemplo el capitulo "Son cosas del amor" y donde platica de como se hicieron novios la pareja, la parte de incluir musica (que afortunadamente la convenci de usar otras canciones)... no creo que se adapte a la realidad de la historia, mas bien seria como un mundo alterno... pero repito, la historia la escribi al gusto de mi amiga.**

**Y como dije antes NO SE si me quedare en FanFiction... Pero si ustedes deseean que escriba mi "MinaKushi historia en general ORIGINAL" diganmelo, ya que yo solo conosco a 47 de mis lectores y en persona, ellos me dicen sus opiniones por PM o Faccebook, yo escribo para ellos desde hace anos y se los leeo en persona, asi que no hace falta que yo suba las historias a la pagina... PERO tampoco se si tengo lectores aparte de ellos a escepcion de los tres que dejaron su rewiew, GRACIAS ^^ que deseen que suba la historia a mi gusto, que creanme que no se compara a la no se que de esta, y de tener su apoyo, tambien me emprendere a mis otros proyectos en fanfiction.**

**Asi que por favor regalenme un rewiew y diganme que piensan de la historia tambien ayudeme a reprocharle a Hibary de su desicion :P, pero si son hacia ella traducir por favor al ingles ya que ella no habla mas que ese idioma, y se los quiero ensenar directamente de la paguina para que me crea, Mandaos a la Horca, de echo, yo le tengo que traducir los capitulos... y del dilema en el que estoy... ****POR FAVOR ^-^**** .**

Listen Hibary, listen!... You Never listen to a word I say!

To be a good listener!

Gracias

(I'am Good friend) Jessica Orest and Hibary Scamillas (You Bad Friend)


End file.
